Summer Rain
by LanisFanFiction
Summary: [COMPLETE] They shared a perfect summer night making love on the beach. When Harry woke up the next day, Draco was gone… HBP SPOILERS, HD Slash, PostHogwarts, Fluff, Angst, HurtComfort
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Prologue**

It was a tranquil evening, bathed in a heat that was uncharacteristic for a British summer. The beach was softly lit by a full moon that gave the thick fluffy clouds in the sky a blue hue. The water was calm and lapped at the edge of the sand. Gentle mood music could be heard coming from a wedding being held at a nearby hotel.

Harry Potter sighed in content and leaned back into his boyfriend's embrace. The couple had abandoned the wedding reception to watch the sunset on the beach and afterwards had kicked off their shoes and taken a walk hand-in-hand along the soft sand. They chose a secluded area of the beach to sit and enjoy each others company and had remained seated there for the past hour and a half.

Harry was seated in the V of his boyfriend's legs with his back against his boyfriend's chest. Strong arms encircled Harry's waist and soft lips nuzzled the side of his throat. Harry turned in the embrace and smiled up at his boyfriend.

His boyfriend was none other than his schoolboy rival, Draco Malfoy.

It had been two years since Dumbledore's death and Harry's subsequent departure from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry had defeated Voldemort in the summer after what would have been his graduation from Hogwarts. Harry had hit Voldemort with a spell that had disintegrated him before Harry's eyes, while Draco stood by and watched.

Despite initial concerns as to Draco and Severus Snape's character following Snape hitting Dumbledore with _Avada Kedavra_, it turned out that Snape had done so to not only save Draco's life but also secure Harry a link to Voldemort and it was a plot that Dumbledore had agreed upon –- if it was ever necessary for Snape to take Dumbledore's life to protect Snape's position as a spy, it was to be done.

Snape had continued to spy for Harry to assist his quest to vanquish Voldemort but Draco had fallen to pieces following that disaster the night of Dumbledore's death, and had come to Harry to plead his forgiveness.

It had taken much convincing on Draco's part, but Harry eventually relented. He demanded that Draco take an Unbreakable Vow that he would not return to Voldemort's service and the Dark Arts, which Draco took without hesitation. The pair became close friends, and eventually lovers, with Draco joining Harry, Ron and Hermione in their search for Voldemort.

Harry's relationship with Ginny never rekindled; although he still cared about her, he found he had no physical attraction to her once he was not in contact with her on a daily basis and discovered he was, in fact, bisexual with a stronger physical attraction to males.

Harry and Draco's relationship had started out rocky. Having previously been bitter rivals, it had been difficult at first to shake old habits. Initially they had fought, and argued on almost a daily basis, and once even ended a day with a vicious fist fight that landed them both in St Mungo's Hospital for treatment.

It hadn't taken Draco long to warm to Harry once both discovered a mutual attraction to each other. However, Draco continued to struggle to interact civilly with Harry's friends, despite Harry's repeated requests for Draco to make an effort with them.

The result was one day after the usual insults of Harry's friends fell from Draco's lips, Harry had turned around and smacked him in the face out of frustration.

The couple didn't speak for two weeks following _that_ incident.

They eventually ironed out the creases in their relationship and became inseparable. This really had no consequences for Draco as he had lost contact with his friends from school after he defected and his family were just a lost cause, so there was no one to disapprove of his relationship with Harry. Snape had tried to dissuade it, but stated he wasn't 'concerned enough with teenage angst to waste time disapproving' and told Draco he was old enough to suffer the consequences of his decisions.

However, it took Harry's friends a lot longer to warm to the relationship. Harry had suffered the cold shoulder and long lectures trying to talk him out of his feelings for Draco. Initially, they wouldn't even engage in conversation with Draco save for a mutual flinging of insults with left Harry ignoring both Draco _and_ his best friends.

But, Harry and Draco had stuck to their guns and eventually convinced everyone that they were serious about each other.

Early into their quest and shortly after he started dating Harry, Draco had abandoned his family, who remained unwaveringly loyal to the Dark Lord. His parents never actually disowned him, it was simply a matter of them not making an effort to find where Draco had gone to.

Draco's horrific fear of Voldemort following his brief stint as a supporter (and subsequent attempt by Voldemort to make him a murderer) left him wanting nothing to do with his parents. He suspected his mother was remaining loyal out of fear, but felt that if she was not strong enough to deflect from the monster who plotted for Draco's inevitable death upon his failure to murder, then he wanted nothing more to do with his family.

This sealed Draco's decision and after many hours of negotiations and paperwork, Draco was granted emancipation from his parents by the Ministry of Magic and secretly moved in with the Slytherin Head of House, Severus Snape.

Following that, Harry and Draco became much closer, which is what lead to Draco's presence at Voldemort's defeat. Any training or learning Harry endured with a view to fighting Voldemort, Draco endured as well. To this day, Harry swore that without Draco's presence, Voldemort would still be alive.

"I guess we should be getting back. They'll be wondering where we've gotten to," Harry murmured and ran his hand up Draco's thigh.

"Hmmm, they probably just think we're fucking on the beach," Draco smirked. "And I think that they don't have such a bad idea." Draco turned Harry's face towards him and their lips met in a deep kiss. Harry pulled back and smiled.

"I agree, but I feel guilty enough already for missing two hours of their reception," Harry admitted and melted back against Draco.

"Harry, I doubt anyone's even noticed," Draco pointed out. "We were lost in a sea of redheads has it was."

"But it's Ron and Hermione's wedding," Harry sighed. "I'm the Best Man and I feel guilty for wanting to be out here with you rather than in there with them."

"Well, of course you'd rather be out here with me. Who wouldn't?" Draco scoffed and then laughed. Harry smacked Draco's arm lightly. "But seriously, babe, we won't be missed. We stayed for the most important bits like the speeches and cake. So, let's do what they all expect us to do…" Draco lapped softly at Harry's neck and Harry could feel Draco's erection pressing into the small of his back.

"The music's lovely. Let's dance?" Harry suggested and turned around to kneel in front of Draco and looked deeply into his cool grey eyes. Draco scrutinized him for a few moments and then nodded. Harry stood up and held his hand down to Draco to help him stand.

Draco brushed all the sand off his clothes and then pulled Harry close to him. Draco was a few inches taller than Harry, which made them fit together in each others arms perfectly. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and Draco held him close around his shoulders and rested his cheek on the top of Harry's silky head.

The young couple swayed together slowly to the music, completely lost in the moment. Just as Draco tipped Harry's face up and leant down to kiss him, they felt the first few rain drops of a summer rain fall on their faces.

Harry laughed and looked up to the sky as the rain started to fall harder. "We better hurry back or we'll get soaked!" Harry cried but Draco gave him a quick kiss and started their dance again.

Harry looked at him briefly as if he was crazy and then smiled and shook his head. This is just the sort of crazy thing Draco loved to do, so Harry melted back into the embrace.

"I love you, Harry. More than you will ever know," Draco murmured into Harry's ear and sucked gently on the lobe. Harry shivered and revelled in the feeling of Draco's tongue.

Soon they were stumbling back onto the sand and lost in a passionate, wet and sandy embrace. Neither of them cared because the moment was perfect.

They became soaked right through and they proceeded with the most practical solution –- they stripped each other naked and soon Draco was making love to Harry on the beach, in the rain, and without any notion of anyone but themselves.

The next day, Draco disappeared and left Harry with nothing but that final memory of their night on the beach in the summer rain.


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter One**

It was five years almost to the day since that fateful night on the beach.

Harry had searched for Draco for almost a year and had no luck in locating him. The only information Harry had been able to extract was from Snape, who told Harry that Draco had left on his own accord and wasn't 'missing'. He did not, however, tell Harry Draco's location.

Draco's departure broke Harry's heart. He had no idea why Draco had left him without explanation and immediately after their special night on the beach. They had been through so much together and Harry could not think of a single thing that happened or was said that would that would push Draco to leave.

Eventually, Harry gave up his search, but it took a further year for him to even begin to get over his broken heart. In fact it was more than three years after Draco left that Harry started dating again. He dated sporadically for awhile before he met someone special, whom he had now been with for a year and a half.

Lucas O'Connor certainly was no Draco Malfoy, but he was sweet and caring and Harry enjoyed his company. Lucas was from Australia and Harry thought his Aussie accent was cute; he stood at 6'3" much taller than Harry's 5'8", and he had shoulder length auburn hair and blue eyes. He was a wizard and Harry met him in their workplace.

Harry became a mediwizard after he defeated Voldemort and worked at St Mungo's Hospital in the children's ward. Lucas was also a mediwizard and was backpacking in London when he came to work as a temp at St Mungo's in Harry's ward.

Six months previously, due to landing a perfect job and his relationship with Harry, Lucas had decided to stay in London indefinitely. Harry knew Lucas wanted to move in with him, but Harry was hesitant.

There was always a tiny piece of Harry's heart that believed Draco would return to him.

After Draco left, Ron and Hermione, whom Harry now only saw every other week, if that, due their recent induction into parenthood, had tried to convince Harry that he was better off without Draco, and had urged him extensively to date other men, or even get back together with Ginny, who was now the flying instructor at Hogwarts. They were overjoyed when Harry's relationship with Lucas became serious; they both adored Lucas and regularly tried to hint to Harry to take the next step with him.

Harry always changed the subject.

Harry now waited outside a fancy Italian restaurant in the centre of London. Lucas had invited him out to dinner and had suggested they make the night 'special'. Harry hoped Lucas wasn't going to try and broach the subject of cohabitation again, and it was enough to eradicate Harry's appetite completely.

Harry ran his hand through his hair and adjusted his clothes. His fashion sense had improved slightly since school. He now, at least, managed to put together a decent outfit that fit him and matched. His dark hair was short and he wore it spiky with the just-out-of-bed gelled look. It worked on Harry and he got away with his messy hair as a fashionable look and it suited Harry fine because he didn't have to do much to get it 'styled'. He still wore glasses a lot of the time (though smaller and thinner frames), but opted for contact lenses when he went out or was at work.

Harry was startled when a warm pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind. "Hello gorgeous," Lucas purred in his ear in his sweet accent. Harry turned and grinned at his boyfriend and gave him a soft kiss as Lucas handed him a single rose.

"Hi, honey," Harry replied and took a small sniff of the rose. "This is sweet. Thanks. Shall we go in then?"

"Yep, in a sec," Lucas said and took Harry's free hand into his. "Harry, I know you are shit scared I'm going to ask that we move in together again, so I'm just going to say right up that I'm not going to hassle you with that about it anymore until _you_ come to _me_ and tell me you want to move in, ok?"

Harry visibly relaxed and his appetite returned with a vengeance. "Thanks, Luke. I appreciate it." Lucas squeezed his hand and smiled at him.

"Even though I don't know the details, I know you've had a difficult past and you had a rough time with your ex, so I'm not going to push you into anything. We'll move completely on your time, Harry." Harry gave him a firm kiss.

"Let's go, I'm starving." Harry pulled Lucas into the restaurant by his hand.

The Maitre d' approached them with a huge, welcoming smile. "Good evening gentlemen. We have a full house tonight. Have you booked?"

"Yes, table for O'Connor please," Lucas said politely. The Maitre d' smiled, nodded and led them to their candlelit table at the back of the room in a secluded corner.

"This is great, Lucas," Harry said enthusiastically as he sat down. "You can order for me, I can eat anything right now."

Lucas quickly ordered some wine and their meals, all the while holding Harry's hand across the table. Harry watched Lucas intently with a small smile on his face and started to wonder if maybe he should reconsider his stance on the living together issue.

Harry was laughing happily at a joke Lucas just told when their meals arrived.

"Mmmmm, this smells lovely!" Harry inhaled deeply over his plate of pasta. Lucas picked up his fork and glanced over Harry's shoulder for what Harry thought was about the tenth time since they sat down.

"What are you looking at?" Harry asked in exasperation and went to turn around.

"Wait! Don't be so obvious, Harry. There's just this bloke a few tables away that keeps perving at you. He's hardly taken his eyes off you since we walked in," Lucas said twirling some spaghetti carbonara on his fork and taking a big bite.

"At me?" Harry snorted and, never one for subtlety, spun around abruptly and his eyes met the piercing grey gaze of Draco Malfoy.

Harry stared, horrified, and couldn't tear his eyes away; he felt like someone had dumped ice water down his back. It was only when Draco blinked that Harry was torn from his trance. He turned back into his chair and started breathing deeply in panic.

Harry's stomach plummeted and the food in front of him caused him to dry heave. He pulled his napkin urgently out of his lap and struggled out of his chair. "I… I don't feel so good," Harry choked out to Lucas but couldn't meet his eye. Harry didn't even grab his jacket before he tore out of the restaurant, well aware of Draco's eyes still on him.

Harry burst out of the restaurant's front door and stumbled over to the gutter and vomited violently. As his lunch poured out onto the street, Harry became aware of a warm hand holding his head and another rubbing his back.

Once Harry's stomach was empty and he was reduced to dry heaves, he took a few long breaths to try and calm his roiling stomach and then stood up and turned to his companion. Lucas was standing beside him with his hand still resting on the small of Harry's back; he handed Harry a handkerchief to wipe his mouth. "Are you ok now, love?" Lucas asked, his eyes deep with concern.

Harry looked over Lucas's shoulder and saw Draco standing a few feet away holding Harry's jacket. Harry started to shake and continued to glare at Draco. Lucas turned around and saw the blond from the restaurant who was staring at Harry.

"Oh, thanks for bringing out his jacket," Lucas said, oblivious to the intensity of the situation. He stepped forward to reach for Harry's jacket but Draco kept a tight grip on it.

"Harry –-" Draco started hesitantly but Harry cut him off.

"FUCK YOU, MALFOY!" Harry screamed and then apparated with a loud crack, leaving his current and ex boyfriend staring at each other in the street.


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter Two**

Harry's first thought had been to apparate to Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks's cottage in Hogsmeade to seek out a shoulder to cry on. He apparated into the village and then realised it was a full moon and Remus was inaccessible, with Tonks likely taking care of him.

By this time, Harry was standing next to Honeydukes Sweet Shop on the deserted street with confused and angry tears streaming down his face. Without a second thought, he apparated to The Burrow for some sort of comfort or support.

When Mrs Weasley answered the door to Harry's knock, Harry was sobbing helplessly. Mrs Weasley tutted sympathetically and pulled him into a tight, motherly hug before asking any questions.

Harry soon realised that he had, unfortunately, interrupted some sort of family dinner and it wasn't just Mr and Mrs Weasley home, as he had expected, but the whole Weasley clan (including spouses and offspring) minus Charlie.

_Oh fuck_, Harry thought. _Just my fucking luck! The night I decide to actually go to Mrs Weasley for help like she's told me to numerous times, and the whole fucking family tree is sitting there and I'm sobbing my fucking eyes out. Fucking Draco Malfoy!_

Harry pulled back from Mrs Weasley and frantically wiped his eyes. "I… ah… sorry… I didn't mean to… well, I didn't realise you were busy," Harry stammered and hated how choked he sounded. "I'll go." Harry turned to leave, avoiding eye contact with anyone when Mrs Weasley pulled him back into a hug. Harry could just _feel_ Ginny, Ron and Hermione's eyes boring a hole into the back of his head.

"Nonsense. You didn't interrupt anything and we aren't busy." Mrs Weasley insisted. "You're obviously very upset about something, dear. Why don't you sit down and have something to eat?" She tried to coax Harry into one of the chairs but Harry blanched.

"Ah, no!" Harry gulped and looked away. "I'm not feeling well. I'll just go. I should never have bothered you!" Harry yanked himself from Mrs Weasley's firm embrace and strode to the door.

"Harry, are you ok?" Ron asked in concern from the table. Harry stopped, but didn't turn around.

"I'm fine, Ron. I'll owl you," Harry said softly and stepped outside and apparated back to his flat in London.

Harry arrived at his flat and found a note stuck to his door. He ripped it off and scanned it quickly.

_Harry,_

_I'm not quite sure what to make of tonight._

_The blond, Draco he said his name was, told me enough to clue me in to the fact that he's your ex, whom I assume is the one who caused you all the grief as his appearance was enough to make you physically sick. _

_Just wanted to let you know that he was asking where you lived, but I didn't tell him your address. _

_I hope you're ok, love. I'm not sure where you went when you apparated but let me know that you're ok. I'm worried about you and a little intimidated after seeing how gorgeous your ex is. _

_I hope we can talk soon._

_Love Lucas xxx_

Harry slumped against the wall and slid down into a sitting position and started sobbing painfully with the note crushed into his hands. He felt so confused and hurt. Seeing Draco had ripped open all his old wounds, and now he had gone and hurt Lucas unintentionally. In his note, Lucas almost sounded resigned to the fact that he was going to lose Harry back to Draco.

_But I don't want that fucking bastard back!_ Harry thought angrily _... do I?_

Harry replayed the scene at the restaurant over in his mind and he realised Draco had been sitting with a rather handsome looking brunette man and Harry's anger flared. He pulled out his wand and viciously set the note on fire and watched as it burnt to a crisp. Then he vanished the ashes from the floor, not giving a shit about his muggle neighbours.

Harry pulled his keys out of his pocket and fumbled with the lock on the door. Once he was inside his apartment, he stumbled into his bathroom, fell to his knees before the toilet and threw up again.

_Fucking Malfoy,_ Harry thought with a groan. Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, he reached up and flushed the toilet. His head was pounding painfully and his whole body felt like wet cement. He stood up and dragged himself through to his bedroom. He kicked off his shoes and peeled off his shirt and fell face first onto his bed and once again started crying pitifully, feeling like the whole world was against him.

Harry was woken abruptly the next morning by a pounding on his door. He looked around blearily and cursed loudly. He was in a vile mood and didn't want to see anyone. He put his head under his pillow, but the rude banging persisted.

"Fucking leave me the fuck alone!" Harry cried. "Fuck!" Harry pulled himself out of bed and realised he was still in his dress pants and belt; he rubbed at a sore patch on his abdomen where the buckle had been digging into him, but he didn't care. He had slept in his contact lenses and his eyes were sore and scratchy and his head was aching from so much crying and lack of sleep the night before. He stalked out to his front door and flung it open.

"Fucking hell! WHAT!" Harry growled.

Ron and Hermione pushed their way into his apartment followed by an awkward-looking Lucas, ignoring Harry's dishevelled appearance and foul mood.

"You are going to tell us what the fuck is going on Harry Potter!" Hermione demanded and poked him in his bare chest. Harry smacked his lips and flopped onto his couch and put his head into his hands, knowing must look like absolute shit, and not smelling much better. _Fuck it all_, Harry thought petulantly.

"Why can't you just leave me alone for once?" Harry groaned. Despite the tension in the air, Lucas sat next to Harry and put his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"He saw one of his exes last night. Just lay off a bit, alright?" Lucas glared at Ron and Hermione.

"One of his exes?" Hermione asked with a frown. "He only has one… Oh my god, Harry! You saw Malfoy!"

"I hope you decked the arsehole!" Ron growled.

"I'm not getting into this with you two right now," Harry snapped. "I need to be alone. I will contact you when I'm feeling better."

"You can't just mope –-" Ron said.

"Yes I fucking can!" Harry interrupted. "If I want to sit here and think about how much I want to hex the arsehole into the next century, then I will! I just need to… Look, I just need some time, ok? Can you all respect that just this once?"

"Of course, love," Lucas said and gave Harry a quick kiss on the lips. Harry didn't miss the hurt and confused look deep within his blue eyes.

"Luke, I –-" Harry began but Lucas stopped him.

"It's ok, love. I understand. We'll talk soon, when you're ready. All I ask is that if you come to any… decisions… let me know, ok?" Lucas said tentatively and smiled at Harry, though Harry could see it didn't really reach his eyes. Harry knew his behaviour was unfair and was ripping Lucas's heart out, but until Harry had time to think the situation over, he wouldn't have the mechanisms to cope.

"Harry, you should talk about this," Hermione insisted and patted his shoulder.

"I know I should, but I can't right now." Harry shook his head.

"Alright," Ron agreed and Hermione nodded. "But you have to call us or something when you need to talk."

"I will," Harry insisted. "Though right now I just want to go back to bed and hide for awhile." Harry looked up at his friends. "I'm ok, I promise. Just a little shaken and angry at seeing him, is all."

Ron and Hermione both hugged him and left after making him swear he would be in touch soon. Lucas stood up and gave Harry's shoulder a squeeze. "I'll show you out?" Harry offered.

"I know where the door is." Lucas smiled but Harry heard a slight annoyance in his voice. "Be in touch, yeah? I'll miss you, love."

"You too," Harry muttered. Lucas walked to the door and turned to blow Harry a small kiss before he left.

Harry lay back onto the couch with a loud groan.


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter Three**

Harry moped around his apartment for most of the day before finally deciding to take a shower and put some clean clothes on. On a whole he was angry, but the anger wasn't enough to stop him crying for an hour solid over a picture of him and Draco kissing at Ron and Hermione's wedding.

Harry was dozing lightly in his recliner chair when there was a light knock on his door. He frowned and swore. Didn't he make himself clear enough that morning that he wanted to be alone? He was tempted to ignore it, but he was always hesitant it may be an emergency or someone requiring assistance, so he reluctantly pulled himself up and went to answer the door.

A very dishevelled looking Draco stood there clutching Harry's jacket that he had abandoned at the restaurant the night before. Harry's face remained stony as he ripped the jacket from Draco's grasp.

"You shouldn't have put yourself out like this," Harry sneered and indicated the jacket in his hand. "Now, leave." Harry went to slam the door but Draco stopped it with his hand.

"Harry, wait. Can we talk?"

"Well, I can talk, but I don't know about you… I distinctly remember you having difficulty forming a _decent goodbye_," Harry snarled and tried to push the door shut again.

"Please?" Draco pleaded tiredly and Harry noticed for the first time that Draco looked, well, ill. He had dark smudges under his eyes and his pallor was pale and washed out, save for a light flush across his cheeks. A tiny bead of sweat trickled down Draco's temple and he reached up and brushed it away.

Harry took in Draco's appearance and couldn't stop himself thinking that, despite Draco's sickly appearance, he still looked unbelievably gorgeous. He hadn't changed much in the past five years, and the only obvious difference Harry could see was that Draco had let his soft blond hair grow out a bit and it hung loosely around his face to about his jaw line.

As if to punctuate Harry's suspicions of sickness, Draco covered his mouth and gave a raspy wet cough. "Excuse me," Draco said as he rubbed his chest.

"Fine. Ten fucking minutes to explain yourself, Malfoy," Harry said rudely and retreated into his living room, expecting Draco to follow without the need to invite him in. Harry sat back down in his recliner with his arms crossed stiffly across his chest and Draco perched hesitantly on the couch. Harry didn't feel obliged to offer tea or coffee.

"You have a nice place," Draco commented in an attempt cut through the icy atmosphere.

"Don't get used to it," Harry snapped. Draco coughed again and Harry had to fight to keep his face expressionless as it was obvious Draco's coughing was causing him pain.

"Sorry, I've been a bit ill with the flu these past couple of days," Draco said softly, though not really in an attempt to gain Harry's sympathy. Harry didn't comment. Draco looked and sounded so weak and helpless that Harry had to grip the arms of the chair to stop himself reaching out and hugging him. _Why does he have to be my weakness?_ Harry thought to himself.

"Not sick enough to be out on a date last night," Harry muttered to himself but Draco heard and closed his eyes briefly. "You wanted to talk?" Harry said pointedly.

"I… um… who's the Aussie?" Draco asked despite promising himself he wouldn't.

"He's my _boyfriend_," Harry bit out.

"Oh. Have you… been, er, together long?"

"A year and a half and he hasn't walked out on me without a goodbye yet. Must be some sort of record for me. Not that it's any of your fucking business," Harry said viciously. Draco sighed and looked down at his lap.

"I deserved that."

"Fucking right you deserved it!" Harry spat. "Why are you here? I know it wasn't to return the jacket because you could've given it to Lucas last night."

"I came to explain…" Draco said and looked up at Harry, who was staring up him through narrowed eyes.

"It's a bit fucking late for that!" Harry exploded.

"Harry, please, just give me a break!" Draco cried loudly and winced when pain ripped through his sore throat.

"A BREAK!" Harry screeched. "YOU WANT A FUCKING BREAK? WHERE WAS _MY_ BREAK FIVE YEARS AGO, DRACO? HEY? WHERE WAS IT!"

Draco bit his lip and looked away. He couldn't stand seeing Harry so angry at him but he knew it was inevitable and he deserved Harry's wrath for the way he treated him. Draco knew that he should've waited until he was well again before coming to confront Harry, but after seeing his beautiful ex-love in the restaurant, Draco knew he couldn't wait.

Draco put a hand to his forehead and rubbed slightly at his aching head. "Could I please get a glass of water from your kitchen before we go any further?" Draco murmured.

"Whatever," Harry waved his hand dismissively, not bothering to offer to fetch the drink for his guest, but his eyes didn't leave Draco.

Draco stood and moved sluggishly over to Harry's kitchenette, but as he approached the dining table, he swayed violently and fell to the floor in a heavy faint. "SHIT!" Harry cried and jumped up and raced over to Draco.

Draco had knocked his head on Harry's hard, polished floor when he fell and there was a small cut above his eyebrow, which was starting to bleed. Harry felt Draco's forehead and realised he was burning up and his face was covered in sweat. He was also very congested and wheezing for breath.

Despite his remaining anger towards his blond ex-boyfriend, Harry was not cold enough to leave him lying passed out on the floor. Harry lifted Draco into his arms with a grunt and carried him through to his bedroom and laid him carefully on the bed. He then pulled off Draco's shoes and jacket before propping him up on some pillows to help his breathing.

Harry pulled a light blanket down from the top of his wardrobe and tucked it around Draco and then grabbed a wet wash cloth and his first aid kit from the bathroom. Harry lived in a muggle suburb and he was reluctant to perform any magic whilst at home, so Draco's cut would have to be cleaned and dressed the muggle way.

Harry wiped down Draco's face and neck before starting to clean up the cut. Just as he was putting some antiseptic cream onto it, Draco started stirring and groaned softly. He looked briefly at Harry before his body was wracked with heaving coughs.

Harry waited for Draco's coughs to subside before he continued dressing the cut. He was aware that Draco was staring intently at him, but Harry kept his eyes firmly on his job at hand. He would fall to pieces if he looked into those grey eyes.

"You fainted and hit your head on my floor," Harry explained, though his voice remained neutral. "I don't do magic at home, so I have to take care of it the muggle way. I expect you must have a hell of a headache, so I will get you some painkillers in a moment."

"Thank you," Draco rasped, his throat obviously bothering him immensely.

"Would you like some lemon tea? It will soothe your throat," Harry asked but still avoided Draco's gaze.

"Thanks, but no. I'm feeling a little sick in the stomach," Draco swallowed heavily. "I should go…" Harry's eyes flicked to him briefly.

"It's probably best that you stay here for a little while and rest before you leave. If you're ill enough to pass out, you really shouldn't be out and about." Harry stood up to leave the room but Draco grabbed his hand.

"I had to see you, Harry," Draco croaked. Harry looked torn and a mix of emotions flashed across his face. But he tore his hand away and opened his mouth to say something when Draco groaned softly and started to get up.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, suspicious that Draco was going to disappear on him again.

"Where's your toilet? I feel like I'm going to be sick." Harry pointed to the door off his bedroom and Draco quickly disappeared into the bathroom and closed the door.

Harry felt like crying. He was so confused. He was torn between wanting to take care of Draco and comfort him, and telling him to bugger off, although Harry would never have the heart for the latter with Draco being so ill and he mentally slapped himself for being such a sucker.

Harry stepped over to the bathroom and placed his hand on the door and rested his forehead on the door jam. He could hear Draco retching on the other side and Harry bit his lip. If he and Draco had still been together, Harry would never have hesitated in going in and rubbing Draco's back for him.

That tiny little piece of Harry that desperately wanted Draco back was surging up inside him and winning Harry's internal struggle. With barely a thought of what Lucas would think, Harry pushed the bathroom door open and was met with the sight of Draco hunched over the toilet gripping the sides of the bowl while he vomited miserably.

Harry's warring emotions got the better of him and he stepped over to Draco. He crouched beside Draco and pulled his hair out of his sweaty face and held it back away from his mouth.

Harry felt Draco stiffen slightly at Harry's unexpected presence, but he relaxed a little when Harry placed a tentative hand on Draco's back and started rubbing gently.

Draco's retching subsided and he breathed deeply into the bowl, waiting to see if his stomach had finished emptying. He soon grabbed some toilet paper and wiped his mouth before flushing the toilet. He sat back on his haunches and bowed his head. "I'm sorry. I should never have come to see you when I was sick. I didn't mean to guilt you into forgetting your anger. This isn't fair, I'll go," Draco sighed.

"Don't be stupid, Draco. You're far too ill at the moment to be running around the streets of London," Harry said firmly, he helped Draco up off the floor and held him steady as Draco swayed woozily. Once Draco got his grounding, Harry kept a steadying hand on Draco's arm while he rinsed his mouth out then led him back to the bed. "You can stay here until your fever has subsided a bit, at least… Where are you living, anyway?"

"The Hilton Hotel," Draco said with hollow laugh.

"You mean, you haven't come back to England to stay?" Harry asked, shaking his head in disbelief. "I can't believe you! I should've known."

"That's not what I meant, Harry. I _have_ come back permanently, I just haven't found anywhere to live yet," Draco said softly, he could feel himself losing his voice. Harry frowned and dragged himself back into a mode of indifference.

"Whatever. Do you want to try some tea now?" Harry asked again and Draco nodded this time. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Harry's offer of tea was to simply give him some time to collect his thoughts. He returned to the bedroom a few minutes later with a steaming mug of tea with honey and lemon in it and also a glass of water in case Draco became thirsty. Draco was leaning back against the pillows and watching Harry approach. Harry handed him the mug and a couple of painkillers to Draco and pulled a thermometer out of his pocket. "Do you mind if I take your temperature?"

"No," Draco replied and watched Harry intently. Harry so wanted to put the thermometer under Draco's tongue himself; anything to get near that gorgeous, familiar mouth, with the full red lips and–- _Stop it!_ Harry scolded himself. He thrust the thermometer hastily into Draco's hand instead, who placed it under his tongue.

They sat in silence for the next few minutes, waiting for the thermometer to beep. Draco warmed his hands around the mug and Harry continued to avoid Draco's eyes. When the thermometer beeped, Harry pulled it quickly from Draco's mouth and Draco took a long sip of his tea and closed his eyes as it ran down his sore throat.

"It's quite high, 39.7," Harry said as he placed the thermometer on the bedside table. "Are you staying with someone who can take care of you?" Harry's mind travelled back to the restaurant the previous night and he remembered the handsome brunette Draco was sitting with and had to purse his lips to keep from growling in jealousy.

"No, I'm staying alone," Draco answered and knew what was coming next. Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Who –-?"

"He was my agent, Harry," Draco said gently and watched as Harry frowned in confusion. "In… the other country I've been living in, I've been modelling. He's my agent over there and has come here to try and convince me to return to… that country. My agent who happens to be a straight as an arrow complete with a wife, two kids, a dog and a white picket fence."

"Modelling?" Harry mused curiously.

"Yes, for fashion magazines," Draco confirmed. He sniffled and reached for a tissue from the bedside table to wipe his nose.

"How long have you been back?" Harry asked, picking at some imaginary lint on his tracksuit pants.

"About three weeks now." Draco took another sip of his tea and felt that it was also calming his stomach. "All of which I've spent looking for you." Harry turned sharply and looked at Draco.

"Where were you? What country was it?" Harry demanded. Draco set his half-drunken tea on the bedside table and cursed inwardly for the direction the conversation was about to take and Harry's inevitable reaction.

"Australia. I've been living in Sydney for the last five years," Draco said with a sigh. Harry's thoughts were immediately drawn back to Lucas and he visibly flinched further away from Draco.

"I… oh, that's where Lucas is from," Harry said stupidly, once again feeling torn and confused. Draco shook his head.

"Harry, I should go. This is causing you so much grief. I should never have come back for you. I had hoped we might be able to have another chance, but you are happy now and I respect that. So, I'll go and we can just forget this ever happened." Draco tried to pull himself up off the bed but Harry pushed him back down gently.

"No, you're staying. You need to be taken care of until you are feeling better," Harry insisted, _and I'm not going to lose you again,_ he finished silently. They fell into silence again for a few moments, until Harry turned back and pinned Draco with an intense green gaze. "You came back for me?"

"Yes, I did and I should never have left in the first place," Draco murmured and looked away. He couldn't handle being stared at so intently by Harry; those green eyes got him every time and it was tearing his heart in two. Harry opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by someone knocking on his apartment door.

"Fuck!" Harry cursed and got up. "I have to get that. Will you try and rest a bit? We'll talk, ok? I'll give you that much." Draco nodded reluctantly and settled back into the pillows as Harry left the bedroom and closed the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter Four**

Harry opened his front door and Lucas was standing there looking sheepishly at Harry. "I know you wanted to be left alone, but I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Lucas leaned in and gave Harry a kiss. Harry stiffened and he glanced quickly at his closed bedroom door. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!_ Harry thought to himself but smiled shakily at Lucas instead.

"Um, I'm not too bad…" Harry said hesitantly. "Listen, Luke, come in. There's something I need to tell you." Lucas's expression dropped but he stepped into the apartment anyway.

"What is it, Harry?"

"I'm not going to lie to you so I think you should know that Draco is here," Harry admitted. Lucas looked around frantically as if expecting Draco to materialize from the walls or something. Harry's apartment was small; the living area and kitchen were all one big room and could be seen entirely from where they were standing and its one bedroom led off to the side of the living area with a bathroom that could be reached via the living area or the bedroom.

"You ex? He's here? Where is he?" Lucas asked suspiciously, fearing the answer.

"He's in the bedroom, but it's not what you think," Harry said quickly as Lucas frowned –- something he rarely did. "He came over to return my jacket and to talk to me about last night. He wasn't well when he got here, and he passed out and hit his head on my floor, so I put him on the bed to wait until he woke up. When he came-to, he vomited and after that, I just…"

"Didn't have the heart to tell him to fuck off?" Lucas guessed.

"Well, yeah. He's really sick, Luke. He has a fever of 39.7 degrees and he's alone with no one to take care of him." Harry was trying to convince himself more than his boyfriend of Draco's presence, but managed to just sound like a whining child wanting to keep a lost puppy.

"I know you want me to be understanding about this, Harry, but I'm struggling here," Lucas said honestly. "Your ex –- you _only_ ex, who happens to look like a supermodel –- pops up out of the blue after five years and conveniently passes out at your home and you have to put him into your bed to play nursemaid?"

"WHAT WAS I FUCKING SUPPOSED TO DO!" Harry exploded.

"Calm down, honey. I just need you to look at this from my point of view for a moment." Lucas placed a soothing arm on Harry's shoulder but it only served to irritate Harry further.

"You don't believe me that he's ill? You just think he turned up here and I jumped right into bed with him for a long make-up fuck?" Harry sneered.

"I believe you, Harry. I'm just not comfortable with the situation."

"I don't know what you want me to say, Lucas!" Harry cried. "But lying in there is my ex boyfriend whom I loved very deeply when we were together, and whom I have known for many years. He is sick, and alone and has no one to even keep him company while he's not well, and I'm not going to turf him back to the fucking Hilton Hotel when I can, at the very least, take care of him until he's better!"

"You still have feelings for him," Lucas said sadly and plopped down into one of the dining chairs. "That's what I was worried about."

"Luke, Draco and I didn't break up like a normal couple. When he left, I was still very much in love with him and it took me a long time to get over it. He was my first serious boyfriend, and he was the one I lost my virginity to. So, yes, in some ways I'm _always_ going to have feelings for him. But right now, I don't know exactly what those feelings are. Half of me wants to smack him in the face, but the other half wants to look after him and hear him out about why he left. Draco and I need to talk about what happened, even if it's just to help me close that chapter of my life. But to do this, it's going to mean that I have to spend time alone with him," Harry sighed and leaned down to hug Lucas from behind.

"So, you just expect me to sit around and wait until you sort your mind out and spend hours alone with him, and possibly even realise at the end of it all that you don't want me and you want him?" Lucas asked bitterly.

"No, I don't expect anything from you, Luke. I will understand entirely if you want to move on and wash your hands of me and my issues. But, if I don't deal with my past with Draco, part of me is always going to wonder about the what-ifs and it will end up eating me alive and you don't deserve that." Harry crossed to the kitchen and pulled out the bottle of orange juice and took a long gulp, more to give him something to do rather than standing there awkwardly.

"He's the reason you don't want to move in with me, isn't he?" Lucas murmured and Harry could see he was hurting. Harry hated this, but he didn't know anyway to avoid it. He cared for Lucas too much to lie to him.

"A little, but not directly. I've become used to fending for myself. The one time I gave myself entirely to someone else –- to Draco –- he left and took a lot of the better parts of me with him. My trust, my love, my ability to depend on others. It took me a long time to get a lot of that back, and I still struggle at times," Harry said honestly, putting the juice back and closing the fridge.

"He meant a lot to you, and hurt you dearly, Harry. How could you possibly want to hear what he has to say after all this time?" Lucas asked in confusion. Harry slid into the chair beside him and exhaled slowly, contemplating his answer.

"Because I feel I owe it to him. I don't know why, I can't explain it. But mine and Draco's relationship was always unusual. We were rivals for a long time before we became lovers and our relationship started during a really difficult time in my life and I think that makes us a lot more tolerant of each other now. I don't know, but this is just something I have to do." Harry ran his hand through his hair and looked up cautiously at his boyfriend.

"So, what golden tale did blondie spin to get you to give in like this?" Lucas sniped.

"Fucking hell, Lucas! Give it a rest!" Harry snapped. "If you must know, he's been living abroad and modelling for a living. Not that it makes an iota of difference to me wanting to hear _why_ he left."

Lucas was scowling down at his hands and biting on his lower lip. "Fine. Ok, Harry. I'll leave you to sort your _issues_ out with Draco. I might head up to Edinburgh for a few days or something."

"Do you, um, want to meet him?" Harry asked tentatively, knowing the request was stupid before it even finished leaving his mouth. His defensive side wanted Lucas to see for himself that Draco was sick and not lying in there naked and wanton.

"Not really, but I feel I should," Lucas screwed his nose up, but Harry ignored it.

"Ok, well, come through then." Harry stood and held his hand out to Lucas to help him up then led him into the bedroom by his hand.

Draco had fallen asleep; he was still propped up on the pillows with his head lolled to one side. One hand was in a loose fist and lying next to his head, and the other was splayed across his stomach. His mouth was slightly open and he was snoring those soft snores that Harry realised he was rather familiar with and it sent shivers down his spine.

Harry moved over to the bed but Lucas stayed near the door. "What happened to his head?" Lucas asked bluntly.

"I _told_ you. He hit his head on the hard floor when he fainted," Harry explained. Harry leaned over Draco and gently shook his arm. "Draco… Draco, wake up…" Lucas strode over immediately and wrapped his arm tightly and possessively around Harry's waist.

Draco woke up quickly and started coughing again. Harry handed him the glass of water and Draco took a sip and smiled gratefully at Harry. "Thanks," Draco rasped, having now almost completely lost his voice.

"Draco, I just wanted you to meet my boyfriend, Lucas," Harry indicated to Lucas, who had effectively become a human-sized growth on Harry's side. "Lucas, this is Draco." Draco held out his hand and Lucas reluctantly shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Lucas," Draco croaked but still managed to sound gracious. "I'm sorry for being such a hassle for Harry, but he won't let me leave."

"Well, he always was a sucker for hopeless cases," Lucas said rudely before he could stop himself. Harry threw a glare at Lucas and tried to pull away from him, but Lucas was set on showing his possessiveness over Harry. Draco, to Harry's admiration, completely ignored Lucas's comment and continued to smile softly at him.

"Harry tells me you're from Sydney," Draco coughed and took another sip of water. "I've been living there for the past five years." Lucas's mouth dropped in surprise but he regained his composure

"Hmm, practically a native. That would've taken you there right after you walked out on Harry, then?" Lucas said flippantly. Harry knew Lucas was just trying to protect him, but he was finding his boyfriend's attitude annoying. Draco once again said nothing, but Harry saw his eyes flash angrily.

"Excuse me, I have to use the bathroom," Draco said icily and got up retreated into the bathroom, closing the door a little more forcefully than necessary. Harry pulled abruptly away from Lucas and turned and glared at him.

"Why can't you make an effort? I _am_ hoping that if everything goes well, Draco will stick around as my mate, but you are making things difficult for him!" Harry snapped.

"I don't think he wants to be just your _mate_, Harry," Lucas sniped. Harry flushed angrily but held himself back from saying something he would regret.

"I'm not going to discuss this with you right now. Draco is my guest, and you will respect him as such," Harry said firmly. "I'm not going to get into an argument with you while he is here."

"We wouldn't even be arguing if he wasn't here!" Lucas shouted.

"Well, he _is_ here, and he _has_ come back and I _am_ going to hear him out whether I have your permission or not!" Harry fumed. Lucas folded his arms and looked away from Harry petulantly. Harry sighed and let Lucas sulk for a moment. He stepped over to the bathroom door and knocked softly and pressed his ear to the door. "Draco, are you ok in there?"

"I'll be out soon, Harry," Harry heard Draco say softly in his croaky voice.

"Are you being sick again?" Harry asked in concern and he heard Lucas smack his lips.

"Yes, but I'm fine, ok? I'll be out soon," Draco repeated. Harry turned around went over and hugged Lucas.

"Luke, I don't want to fight with you. I understand how this must be for you, but I need you to understand how it is for me, also," Harry murmured into Lucas's shoulder.

"I do, Harry. I'm sorry for being a shit, ok? I'm just really jealous and I'm scared I'm going to lose you." Lucas wanted reassurance, and Harry knew this, but Harry just couldn't reassure him at the moment. There was still that part of him that wanted Draco back and he didn't know if he could fight it.

Draco came out of the bathroom just then and lingered by the doorway as if not sure what he should do. It was obvious he'd heard them arguing and felt awkward. Harry hated how sick Draco looked and he felt another urge to reach out and hug him. "Um, seeing as you aren't letting me leave, Harry, do you mind if I take a shower? I'm all sweaty and sore."

"Sure, ba –-" Harry caught himself before he used Draco's old pet name. Unfortunately, Draco didn't miss it and neither did Lucas. "There are clean towels on the rack in there." Draco nodded and went back into the bathroom.

"I'm going home, Harry. I've had enough. Call me when you want me… if you ever still do," Lucas said irritably and left the room swiftly before Harry could answer. Harry heard the front door slam moments later.


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 5**

Draco emerged from the bathroom wrapped in nothing but a red fluffy towel around his waist. Harry looked up from the bed and couldn't help gaping openly at Draco's very gorgeous, very familiar body. "Do you have some clothes I can borrow for now? Mine were sweatier than I realised. I don't really want to put them back on after showering," Draco asked as he stood awkwardly, holding his towel up and wrapping his other arm around his chest, feeling self-conscious. Harry stopped staring at Draco and snapped his mouth shut.

"Oh, um, sure," Harry squeaked and cleared his throat. "Help yourself to anything in the wardrobe. Do you want me to apparate over to your hotel and get some of your clothes? I'm guessing you will be unwell for a couple of days yet. That cough you have is hellish." Draco ruffled about in Harry's wardrobe and pulled out a pair of worn, grey tracksuit pants and a black t-shirt and walked over to the bed.

"Are you sure you want me to stay here?" Draco asked with a sigh as he slipped the t-shirt over his head. "Your boyfriend doesn't like me. It's just going to cause you problems."

"You're sick, Draco, bad enough to have passed out. You can't be lying around an empty hotel room alone. It's best you stay here. I can take care of you and keep you company," Harry pulled back the bed covers and indicated that Draco should get in. Draco obeyed.

Harry tried to keep telling himself that he only asked Draco to stay so he could look after him while he was sick, but there was a taunting voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Sirius telling him that he really just wanted to cut to the chase and shag Draco silly, ten times over. Harry bit his lip and tried to banish those embarrassing thoughts.

"Harry, we should talk," Draco said softly as he settled back against the pillows. "Will you sit here on the bed next to me?" Harry nodded and climbed up onto his bed next to Draco with his back against the bed head.

"How did you find where I lived?" Harry blurted out, and cringed slightly when he heard how snappy he sounded.

"I used my Slytherin cunning," Draco teased lightly which only succeeded in earning a glare from Harry. Draco sighed in defeat. Banter wasn't going to work with Harry right now. "You had one of your payslips in your jacket pocket. Your address was on that."

"Hmmf," was Harry's reply, satisfied with Draco's answer. He was planning on yelling loudly if Draco had indeed used some Slytherin-type tactic to locate him.

They sat in silence before Harry got up the courage to ask the question he had waited five years to ask.

"Why did you leave me, Draco?" Harry asked quietly, sadness echoing in his voice. "I thought after everything we'd been through, we'd be together forever." Draco exhaled heavily which sent him into another coughing fit. Harry just patted Draco's back softly to try and ease the coughs. Draco swallowed thickly a few times before answering.

"I thought so too, Harry," Draco murmured. "I left for reasons out of my control."

"Why couldn't you have taken me with you!" Harry cried. "Or at least told me where you were going so I could visit!"

"Because they threatened me," Draco finally admitted. "I was to leave you, or they would ensure that you turned against me. I didn't want you to be played for a fool."

"Who threatened you?" Harry asked incredulously. "Everyone was happy we were together!"

"No, babe," Draco said, reverting back to his pet name for Harry unconsciously. "Everyone merely made you believe they were happy. I was fed entirely different opinions. They knew you were happy, but felt I was bad for you. They hoped I was just a phase. When it became obvious I wasn't, it seemed they decided to take action."

"Who threatened you?" Harry repeated with a sharp edge to his voice.

"Does it really matter, Harry?"

"Of course it fucking matters! They ruined my life!" Harry shouted and Draco winced as Harry's voice pierced into his aching head.

"It's only going to hurt you, Harry. Just let sleeping dogs lie. I'm back now."

"Why did you come back to look for me if you knew they threatened you to stay away?" Harry asked with a frown.

"I got sick of being manipulated. There has been someone manipulating me for just about my whole life, and I didn't want that anymore. I left five years ago because I was frightened of what they would do or say in an effort to make you leave me. It all happened at Ron and Hermione's wedding, after you had passed out drunk. At the time, I was rather shocked by what they were saying to me and wasn't thinking of all the consequences. It was stupid, and done in the heat of the moment, but I literally got on the plane to Australia the next day, and the only person I told what had happened was Severus," Draco explained and took Harry's hand for comfort.

"Didn't you think how I would feel when I woke up and found you gone without a trace?" Harry whispered.

"Of course. I thought about it numerous times, over and over again until my head nearly exploded. I had to see a psychologist just a few weeks after arriving in Sydney because I was such a mess. I was physically sick over it. The only thing I could think of at the time was that maybe they were right; maybe I _was_ such a huge prick and would only hurt you eventually. You had been through enough hurt, and you would be better off without me around. They literally made me believe that, Harry," Draco said miserably with a shake of his head. "By the time I realised that maybe –- _just maybe_ –- you would be happier _with_ me, I felt it was too late and the damage was done. You'd never want anything more to do with me." Draco brushed some tears from his eyes and looked at Harry sadly. "And now, after just going along for five years trying to pretend I was happy, I came back with far-fetched hopes that we might have another chance, and I see that they were right all along –- you _are_ better off without me…"

Harry bit his lip as a wave of emotions swirled through him. Before he realised what he was doing, he spun around kissed Draco desperately on the lips. Neither were surprised when their tongues met and they melted into a deep passionate embrace just like those the last five years had never happened.

Surprisingly, it was Draco who pulled out of the kiss and gently pushed Harry away. "This is not right, Harry. I think Lucas is a prick, but I won't let you hurt anyone on my account and you don't want to hurt him either. From what I have understood, he's been good to you for a year and a half, and he doesn't deserve to be cheated on." Harry dropped his head into his hands and started crying. He sobbed out a response to Draco but it was muffled and Draco couldn't understand him. "What's that, Harry?" Harry looked up at Draco with tear-filled green eyes.

"I don't want Lucas, I want you!" Harry sobbed and buried his face again.

"Oh, baby," Draco sighed and pulled Harry into his chest and hugged him. Harry continued to cry into Draco's chest, not really sure of what else to do. Draco ran his hand through the back of Harry's hair and rubbed his back lightly. When Harry's tears subsided, he remained in Draco's arms. "I shouldn't have come back. You need to stay with Lucas, Harry. He's good for you."

"But he's not you, Draco. I always wanted you," Harry insisted. Draco swallowed heavily.

"Harry, babe, please don't take this the wrong way…" Draco paused and swallowed again. "But, I'm about to throw up and you need to move quickly!" Harry scrambled off Draco and Draco practically threw himself into the bathroom.

This time, Harry didn't hesitate and he followed Draco. Draco was already busy revisiting his honey and lemon tea by the time Harry got to him. Harry quickly wet a face cloth with cool water and draped it around Draco's neck and then pulled Draco's hair out of his face and held it back, while he wiped his own tears hastily off his cheeks. "I'm sorry," Draco choked out between heaves. "That was a really bad point of the conversation for me to –-" he cut himself off as he gagged and more vomit poured into the bowl. "–- decide to puke." Harry chuckled softly as Draco moaned miserably.

"Shush you. Concentrate on the job at hand. You always did have a short attention span," Harry scolded. Draco gave a final, particularly forceful retch and fell exhaustedly back against Harry and groaned.

"My throat hurts so much. It's agony to puke," Draco croaked. He rubbed at the base of his throat as if it would soothe the pain. "Ah, fuck it, I just ache all over. Who am I kidding?" He broke off into a hacking cough.

"How the hell did you manage to get so ill, Draco?" Harry asked as he helped Draco up off the cold tiles.

"Urgh, you could really use one of those little mats in front of your toilet, babe. My knees have tile burn I think," Draco complained.

"There's no such thing," Harry scoffed. "And don't change the subject. Tell me how you got so sick. Flu doesn't progress into something this bad unless you haven't been taking care of yourself." Harry bent down into the cupboard under the sink and pulled out a brand new toothbrush still in its wrapper and handed it to Draco with the toothpaste.

"Um, I got caught in the rain one day," Draco said evasively, he took the items off Harry gratefully and started unwrapping the toothbrush.

"I know you're lying. You still do that little eye thing when you lie."

"I do _not_ do any 'little eye thing'!" Draco scoffed around a mouthful of toothpaste. Harry raised an eyebrow at him and Draco snorted and went back to brushing his teeth.

"Draco…" Harry warned, indicating he wanted an answer to his question. Draco quickly spat and rinsed his mouth out and plopped his toothbrush into Harry's toothbrush holder. Harry felt a warm feeling rush through him when he saw Draco do this, like the toothbrush belonged there or something.

"Alright, alright," Draco relented. "But I'm only telling you because I don't have the energy to deal with you nagging me. I sat out in the rain on Monday in Diagon Alley hoping you might walk by." Draco started coughing again.

"Draco, that was stupid!" Harry snapped. "You could end up with fucking pneumonia! You were the top student in out year, why did you do something so fucking idiotic? Did it cross your mind to consider the possibility that I might I hardly ever go into Diagon Alley! Right, back to bed! Now!" Harry took Draco's arm and led him back into the bedroom and pushed him gently into the bed and tucked the thick covers right up around his neck.

"Harry… Harry! It's warm in here and I have a fever! Please don't suffocate me," Draco pushed the covers back down and smiled at Harry, whose face was red from his ranting. Harry just looked at him for a few moments before looking away. Seeing Draco sitting there in his own bed, in his own clothes, wrapped in his own covers was getting to Harry, and the first pangs of guilt over Lucas were nibbling in his stomach.

"It's late, but I'm just going to pop over to the all-night chemist and pick up some cough medicine for you. You should get some rest," Harry mumbled and avoided Draco's gaze. Draco frowned at Harry's abrupt change of demeanour. "I'll pick you up some lemonade also. You should be drinking some fluids even if you don't feel up to eating." Harry's tone was almost professional, as though he was dealing with one of his patients.

"Harry…" Draco said softly.

"It's late, Draco, you need rest. We'll talk more in the morning, ok?" Harry looked up and smiled at Draco and hoped it looked reassuring. "There are some pyjamas in the wardrobe if you want them. If you're asleep when I get back, I won't wake you."

"Will you, um, still sleep here in your bed?" Draco asked hesitantly. "I'd like you to. It's been a long time since I slept beside someone." Harry bit his lip.

"I guess I will still sleep in my bed then," Harry said with a tiny smile. "Get some rest, Draco. I won't be long." Harry's eyes lingered on Draco briefly before he gave him a small wave and left.


	7. Chapter 6

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_Also, a HUGE thank you to _**destructionpancake**_ for making me this wonderful banner: http/i12. care,_

_ Lani_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 6**

The following morning, Harry woke up and realised Draco was spooned up behind him with an arm wrapped around Harry's waist and he was snoring louder than usual due to his blocked nose. Harry swallowed down a pang of guilt and smiled. The feeling of being in Draco's arms was so familiar and comforting that Harry found himself reluctant to pull away.

The decision, however, was taken out of his hands when Draco started coughing roughly and rolled onto his back away from Harry, but continued to sleep on.

The previous night, Harry had returned from the chemist to find Draco fast asleep sprawled across the bed with the covers kicked off onto the floor, dressed in a pair of Harry's blue cotton pyjamas. Harry hadn't had the heart to disturb him, so he merely pulled the covers up and squeezed into the bed right on the edge and fell asleep quickly.

Harry had been woken a few hours later by the sound of Draco vomiting in the bathroom again. Draco had barely been awake and coherent, so Harry had to hold his head to prevent him passing out head-first in the toilet bowl and also clean him up afterwards and help him back to bed. Harry was tired from having been abruptly woken, but it gave him a chance to get some cough medicine and cold and flu pills into Draco, and Draco seemed to sleep sounder afterwards and hadn't woken again.

Harry dragged himself out of bed half-heartedly and went through for a shower. He was feeling weary after being up with Draco during the night. When he finished and returned to the bedroom, Draco was still fast asleep and had once again kicked the covers off. Harry pulled them back up over him and felt his forehead, which was very warm. Before he pulled his hand away, he feathered his fingers through the soft blond hair and closed his eyes and revelled in the feeling.

Harry was brought sharply back to reality by a firm, loud knock at his front door and he groaned softly but went to answer it anyway. Hermione was standing there with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently. "We had a visitor over last night," Hermione said by way of a greeting. Harry sighed and stepped aside to let her in. "Lucas told us you had Draco over yesterday and he was really upset about it! How could you, Harry?" Hermione admonished. Harry smacked his lips in annoyance and went over to sit at his dining table.

"Did he tell you why I had Draco here?" Harry asked impatiently. "And I would appreciate if you would keep your voice down. Draco is still asleep."

"Asleep!" Hermione screeched and Harry glared at her. "He _stayed_ the night?"

"Yes," Harry said through gritted teeth. "I see Lucas omitted some details from his sob story." Hermione shook her head and gave Harry a disapproving look.

"I can't believe you, Harry. How can you be so insensitive to Lucas?"

"What, exactly, did he tell you last night, Hermione?" Harry demanded.

"He said he came over to see if you were ok, and Draco was here. You told Lucas you needed time to speak to Draco to sort out – oh, how did he word it – '_issues'_? You kinda of argued and he left," Hermione said sarcastically.

"So, he failed to mention that Draco was so sick with the flu that he passed out cold on the floor right there and split his head open, hey? He failed to mention that Draco was ill enough to have vomited twice within an hour of him arriving here? He failed to mention that the reason Draco was _actually_ here was because I didn't want him running around London on his own while he had a temperature of 39.7 degrees?" Harry snarled.

"Well, no, he didn't mention that," Hermione conceded. "But, you _did_ tell him you wanted to sort out issues with Draco, didn't you?"

"Yes, and so fucking what if I do! Draco meant the world to me when we were together. I loved him more than life itself, and there has always been a part of me that wanted him back in my life!" Harry cried.

"He walked out on you, Harry, without a word or even a goodbye!" Hermione argued.

"Because someone supposedly near and dear to me fucking threatened him to leave me, or else!" Harry snapped and Hermione gasped in astonishment. "Yes, that's right. They made him believe that I was better off without him! He is yet to tell me who, but I will never forgive whoever it was! I know you probably completely disapprove of me even _speaking_ to Draco again, but this is my life, Hermione and my decision. I don't need to justify my feelings or my actions to you, to Lucas or to _anyone_!"

"Harry, you can't possibly want him back after all this time," Hermione asked helplessly.

"I never wanted him gone in the first place!" Harry exploded. "But, I'm not going to lie to you. It took me very little time in Draco's presence to realise that I want him back more than anything. We were torn apart for reasons out of our control, and there is nothing more I want than to be with him again. I feel this is the right thing for me to do and for once I'm going to make _myself_ happy before anyone else." Hermione sighed and nodded.

"I figured as much," Hermione gave a rueful smile. "Look, I'm not blind, Harry. I saw all those years ago how perfect you and Draco were together. Well, once you stopped thumping each other, that is. But when I saw how much he hurt you by leaving, I was furious and really did want you to move on to find someone who would love and care for you as much as Draco did, without breaking your heart. I thought Lucas did that."

"He does, but he's not Draco," Harry said softly and looked at Hermione with sad eyes. "And please don't underestimate Draco's love for me. He loves me more than anyone else in this world possibly could. He knows every side of me. He left to protect me, and he came back with hopes that we could have another chance. He came back despite his fear that I would hate him, and he has spent the last three weeks on a wild goose chase around London looking for me, including a day sitting in the pouring rain in Diagon Alley in hopes I might walk by. I know you think I'm being too forgiving too soon, but Draco is not entirely to blame here. I'm too tired to go on being angry at him. Every time I look at him I just want to grab him and kiss the hell out of him. I can't fight this, Hermione." Hermione gave a long, defeated sigh.

"What about Lucas, Harry? He's really hurting," Hermione asked. Harry visibly winced and looked down at his hands guiltily just as the door to his bedroom opened and Draco appeared.

Harry could see Draco was sweating, even from where he sat, and he had shed Harry's pyjamas and was clad in only a pair of blue silk boxers and a white cotton singlet, which was obviously his own underwear because Harry certainly didn't own anything silk. When Harry noticed that Draco's hair was sleep ruffled and messy, he realised Draco must be feeling quite unwell not to have bothered combing his hair before appearing, as he normally presented himself immaculately.

Draco blanched when he saw Hermione sitting at the table with Harry and looked ready to spin around and disappear back into the bedroom, but Hermione turned to see him before he had a chance. She saw how rough Draco looked and gave him a small sympathetic smile. "Good morning, Draco. Long time, no see. Harry was just telling me you've been ill. Are you feeling any better?"

"Not really," Draco rasped, his voice just the croaky remnants of laryngitis. He came over and sat down at the table next to Harry. "I, um, hope you and Ron are both well," Draco said politely.

"Yes, we are. Did Harry tell you we have a daughter now? Two years old this past May. Melody her name is," Hermione beamed.

"Congratulations, I'm sure she's a lovely little girl," Draco smiled back and coughed discreetly into his hand. Harry put his hand over Draco's forehead.

"You're still so hot," Harry fussed. "I'll get you a cold drink. Are you hungry?"

"No, my stomach's still upset," Draco mumbled and folded his arms across the table and put his head on them.

"It's good to see you again, Draco," Hermione said genuinely. Draco looked up at her and studied her for a few moments as if to confirm her honesty, but he didn't question her.

"Likewise," Draco simply said. Harry came back with a glass of lemonade and placed it in front of Draco. He held out a tiny cup with a red liquid in it, and some small white pills. "Is this what you fed me last night after I puked again? I can hardly even remember waking up." Harry nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I was surprised myself to see you had made it to the toilet. You were pretty out of it," Harry answered.

"Thanks for making sure I was ok. I appreciate it." Draco swallowed the cough medicine and the pills then took a long gulp of lemonade and sighed in relief as it soothed his throat slightly.

"I also picked this up at the chemist last night." Harry placed a tiny glass bottle on the table. "It's bath oil – lavender, lemon and eucalyptus – you put a few drops into a warm bath and it will help clear your nose, and it will relax you and ease the aches and pains a bit. Why don't you go take a bath? But make sure you don't have it too hot, just enough so you don't get cold, ok? I don't want you passing out again." Draco picked up the bottle and studied it like it was a gold nugget. He was overwhelming touched by Harry's thoughtfulness and wanted to reach out and hug his ex-boyfriend desperately.

"Thank you," was all Draco could think of to say.

"You can use my bathrobe; it's hanging on the back of the bathroom door. There isn't any point you getting dressed today, because you really need more rest. Go take a bath and then come out and lie on the couch. We'll watch a movie together or something. I'll apparate over to your hotel in a little while and pick up some of your things," Harry smiled and Draco stood up and gave Harry a lingering gaze before nodding and retreating into the bedroom.

"Shit, he's as hung up on you as you are on him," Hermione commented once Draco was safely behind the closed bedroom door. "Last time I saw him give you a look like that was when you gave him that commitment ring the Christmas before he left." Harry's hand flew up to his mouth and he gasped. "What is it, Harry?"

"I'd forgotten about that ring…" Harry breathed. "And he's still wearing it. I noticed it on his finger when he was warming his hands on the mug of tea I gave him. I just didn't realise it was _my_ ring at the time." Harry buried his face in his hands and whimpered. "What am I going to do about Lucas?"

"So, you've made your decision? You want to be with Draco?" Hermione questioned gently. Harry sighed deeply and looked up at Hermione.

"More than anything," Harry said simply. "I never wanted to _not_ be with him. It's not that I don't want to be with Lucas, I just don't want to be without Draco. You've got to understand that."

"I'm not the one that needs to understand, Harry," Hermione said gently. "You're decision is going to break Lucas's heart." Harry made an odd upset noise and buried his face again. "But if you don't tell him soon, it's going to hurt so much more. He already suspects there is a chance he will lose you to Draco, and he's feeling very threatened by that. And rightly so, it seems. But if you just stay with Lucas out of obligation or fear of wanting to hurt him, he may be happy in the short term, but eventually you will hurt him so much more than if you break up with him now. You will also hurt yourself and Draco in the process."

"How do I tell Lucas something like this?" Harry murmured miserably. "He's going to be so hurt; he's going to hate me. I don't want to hurt him!"

"Yes, he's going to be hurt and yes, he may hate you initially, but I really don't think Lucas is the sort of person to hate forever, Harry. He is already well aware that you are still feeling something for Draco, so it's not going to come completely out of the blue, is it? He's not a bad guy, but everyone act differently when they've been hurt."

"He'll never want to speak to me again!" Harry moaned.

"Maybe not, Harry, but you have to understand that Lucas will have to do what he needs to do to grieve for this and protect himself from more hurt. If not seeing you or not remaining friends with you in the future is his way of coping, you will have to respect that. You have been together for one and a half years, he will need time. You can't have your cake and eat it too," Hermione countered.

Harry remained silent for a few long minutes with his head buried in the crook of his arm. Harry eventually sighed heavily and then got up and went to the phone on kitchen wall. He punched in some numbers and leaned his forehead against the wall waiting for the recipient to answer.

"Luke? It's Harry," Harry stated stupidly, knowing Lucas was well aware of his voice and also had caller ID.

"Hi, love," Lucas answered flatly. Harry felt a cold fist clench around his heart when he realised how miserable Lucas sounded. He'd never had to break up with someone like this before and it was as painful as hell.

"I, um… I really need to talk to you," Harry choked out and he heard Lucas sigh softly on the other end of the phone.

"Do you want me to come around?"

"Um, no, I think it's best if I come to your place. Sasha isn't in, is she?" Harry asked, referring to Lucas's roommate. Lucas was silent for a few moments.

"No, she's gone to stay with her Mum in Scotland. I was going to go with her, but…" Lucas replied eventually. "Harry, is this about –-?"

"Luke, I think we should just talk in person, ok?" Harry interrupted.

"Ok."

"I'll be there in a couple of hours. I just need to… I'll be there soon," Harry stammered, almost telling Lucas about his planned trip over to Draco's hotel.

"Ok," Lucas repeated.

"I'll see you soon, then?" Harry asked softly.

"Fine. Bye Harry." Lucas hung up. Harry placed the receiver into the cradle with a shaky hand and shook his head.

"He knows. He knows I'm coming over to split up with him, I can hear it in his voice," Harry whimpered and started pacing. "Would you be able to stay here with Draco for the morning? I don't really want him to be alone while he's still ill."

"Of course, sweetheart. I'll call Molly and tell her to keep Melody for the day. You go and do what you need to. Take your time. I'll make sure Draco is fine," Hermione said kindly and gave Harry's arm a small squeeze.

"I'll just go and tell him I'm going to get some of his things and find out what he wants. Don't tell him I'm going to see Lucas, ok? That's something I'll talk to him about myself," Harry said softly and disappeared into the bedroom.


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 7**

Harry apparated directly into Draco's hotel room after getting the room number and address from him. Once Harry got his bearings, he was startled by just how big the room was. It was obviously one of the more expensive suites on offer, and also obviously meant for more than one guest. The room was decked out in all black and white, which made the space look even more open. Harry's apartment would fit into this room four times over.

Harry looked around and took in the large king size bed in the middle of the room and had a hard time imaging Draco curled up asleep alone on such a large mattress. _It must get so cold in such a huge bed with no one to –_ Harry started thinking but cut his thoughts off. Harry shook himself to clear his head with brief thoughts of why Draco would stay in such a large, sterile room alone for so long. He was more certain now that he did the right thing in asking Draco to stay with him.

Harry would be the first to admit the room was decadent and worthy of someone of Draco's status and wealth, but why would someone choose to inhabit such a large space alone? If it was Harry staying in a hotel room by himself, he would be inclined to choose a smaller, cosier room that wouldn't remind him of just how alone he was.

Suddenly Harry was overcome by a rather erotic vision of himself naked, sweaty and pounding an equally naked, sweaty Draco into the mattress of the huge bed before him and he gasped audibly. After a few shocked moments of contemplation over his passionate thoughts, Harry burst out laughing before he could stop himself.

"Bloody hell," Harry murmured to himself. "I'm so screwed up." Harry quickly glanced around the room to locate Draco's belongings. Besides a book and glasses case on the bedside table, nothing else was in view.

_Wait,_ Harry thought to himself. _Glasses case?_ _I must've apparated into the wrong room!_ Harry stepped over to the bedside table and picked up the case and snapped it open. Inside was a pair of reading glasses with thin, silver frames. On closer inspection, Harry saw they were Armani frames, and the case also had Draco's name engraved on the underside with a phone number which was obviously not British.

Harry took the delicate glasses and slipped them onto his nose. His vision swam as the lenses interacted with his own contact lenses already in his eyes, making Harry feel dizzy. Harry folded the glasses back up and placed them gently in the case, wondering how long Draco had worn reading glasses. He tried to picture the fashionable frames on Draco's face, and smiled at the image.

Harry placed the book under his arms and put the glasses case in his pocket and went searching for Draco's luggage. He found a Louis Vuitton suitcase in the wardrobe filled with clothes and other personal items, and a few of Draco's shirts and trousers hanging in the wardrobe above the suitcase.

After a thorough search of the rest of the hotel room, locating only a few more toiletries and another book in the bathroom (allowing himself to giggle at the fact that Draco read on the toilet), Harry was baffled by the lack of personal effects Draco appeared to have brought from Australia with him. Draco had said he had come back permanently, yet his luggage was really only enough to indicate a traveller on a week-long holiday.

Draco had told Harry to just get what he thought he might need for his stay with Harry. After contemplating the luggage in front of him, Harry just decided to pack everything in the suitcase and take the lot. He gently placed the glasses on top of the clothes and zipped up the suitcase. With a brief shrug, Harry grabbed the bag and apparated back home.

o o o o o

The wards Harry had around his apartment prevented him from apparating right inside it, so he unlocked his front door with his key and carried the suitcase inside and placed it on the floor by the bedroom door.

Hermione was sitting in his living room flicking through a magazine. "How did you go?" She asked and closed the magazine in her lap.

"Ah, fine, I think," Harry replied with a shrug. "He didn't have much stuff, so I brought it all."

"I though you said he was coming back for good?" Hermione said with a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"He did. I'll ask him about it later. Where is he?" Harry pulled his wallet and keys from his pocket and tossed them onto the coffee table.

"He went back to bed. He felt sick and threw up after his bath, so I told him it was probably best he went back to bed. Melody was down with a similar flu a couple of weeks back, and she was miserable and just wanted to sleep all the time. I suspect it might be the same with Draco. I stuck my head in about fifteen minutes ago to check on him and he was fast asleep," Hermione explained and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, it's going around. Our ward was full of kids with the flu about two weeks ago. Though, generally sick people aren't stupid enough to sit in the rain all day," Harry grimaced.

"That day you told me about when he sat in Diagon Alley was actually when he was sick?" Hermione asked incredulously. "I wouldn't think Draco would be one to do something so stupid."

"Me either, but he must have wanted to find me pretty badly…" Harry trailed off. "I need to go to Lucas's. Are you sure you're ok to stay here until I get back?"

"Yes, it's really not a problem. I'm enjoying the peace to be truthful," Hermione smiled. Harry nodded distractedly, taking a long shaky breath and biting thumb nail. After a moment of standing and staring into space, Harry flopped into the chair next to Hermione.

"Did he say anything to you while I was gone?" Harry asked.

"Nothing of importance," Hermione shrugged. "Did you expect him to?"

"No, I just don't know what's going through his mind. I used to be able to read him so well. I know he's being honest with me, but I wish I knew exactly what he's feeling… I feel like a coffee, do you want one?" Harry was tapping his fingers on the table top and Hermione placed her hand over his to stop him fidgeting.

"Harry, you're stalling. You can't put this off," Hermione told him gently.

"I know, and I'm not stalling," Harry mumbled. "I'm just…"

"Hesitating?" Hermione offered. "Is it because you're still not certain about Draco?"

"Fuck no!" Harry insisted. "Draco's the only thing I _am_ certain about. I've just never had to do this before."

"And you think stalling half an hour by having coffee will make it easier?" Hermione prodded and Harry exhaled sharply.

"No," Harry answered in a tiny voice.

"Come one, honey, you've never been one to cower away from anything," Hermione encouraged him. "Voldemort, Basilisks, dragons… should I continue? If Draco was here he'd be making some comment about idiotic Gryffindor bravery by now."

"None of those things have loved me and cared for me for a year and half," Harry pointed out miserably.

"No, but you aren't a coward, Harry, and that's my point," Hermione reached over and gave him a brief hug. Harry stood up shakily.

"I need to go. If Draco wakes, can you give him some more cough medicine and cold and flu pills? They're on the bench by the sink. I don't know how well they are working, but they can't do any harm." Harry shoved his wallet and keys back into his jeans pocket. "And make sure he drinks. There's lemonade in the fridge."

"Harry, you're shaking like a leaf. Try and calm down a little or you'll make yourself sick," Hermione scolded gently.

"I'm fine," Harry muttered. "Draco's things are all in that suitcase if he needs anything. He'll probably want to change into his own pyjamas. Remember not to tell him where I've gone or why." Harry waved briefly at Hermione and left again.

o o o o o

Harry apparated into the alley behind the apartment block where Lucas lived. He leant over and braced himself against the wall before sticking his fingers down his throat and forcing himself to vomit.

Since Voldemort's defeat, Harry had become prone to the occasional panic attack when he found himself in a situation beyond his immediate control. The final battle had taken a lot out of everyone, but where Harry emerged practically unscathed physically, his emotional state suffered and the panic attacks were the result of this. An attack would usually just cause him hyperventilate, but sometimes when he was particularly emotional, he could become nauseous and end up vomiting.

From experience, Harry found that when he could feel himself on the edge of a panic attack by the sick feeling in his stomach, if he made himself vomit it could stave off the attack. He didn't know why and rarely resorted to such action, but he felt that right now, it wouldn't do to turn up on Lucas's doorstep hyperventilating and puking. Lucas, being well aware of Harry's panic attacks, would know immediately that something was very wrong and Harry just knew he would back down and not be able to go through with it if he didn't keep himself focused.

During this, Harry remembered that he hadn't eaten breakfast and therefore didn't have much in his stomach to bring up. He pulled himself up, coughing and choking slightly and wiped his watery eyes on the back of his hand. He pulled a tissue out of his pocket and wiped his mouth and unwrapped a piece of chewing gum and popped it in his mouth.

Harry leant against the wall to get his breath back and waited a few minutes until the flush across his face that was likely present subsided. He could feel himself calming down already.

Once Harry felt he would be presentable enough to face Lucas, he went inside and slogged his way up the building's staircase. Lucas's apartment was in a refurbished Victorian mansion that had been transformed into four small apartments. They weren't to Harry's taste, as he preferred more modern things, but Lucas adored the history of the building, having come from Australia which had very little history compared to Britain.

Halfway up the stairs, Harry could feel his mobile phone vibrating in his pocket. It was a small phone and he almost forgot he was carrying it, and had obviously forgotten to turn up the volume. He turned it down frequently because it had a cheesy James Bond ring-tone that Ron had set in it and deleted all his others as a joke. Harry had never been bothered to change it.

Harry dug the phone from his jeans and pushed the button to answer it. "Hello?" Harry answered, expecting it to be Lucas demanding to know where he was.

"Harry? It's Draco," Draco croaked down the phone.

"Oh, hello!" Harry said, surprised.

"Sorry to bother you while you're out running some errands. Hermione gave me your mobile number. I was just wondering if you could pick me up some cough drops for my throat? It's really sore." Harry could hear Draco cover the receiver while he coughed.

"Sure, no problem. Is that all you need?"

"Um, yes," Draco answered. "Are you ok? You sound a bit anxious," Draco asked.

"I'm fine, Draco. Don't worry about me. Just get plenty of rest. I'll be home before you know it," Harry tried to sound reassuring, but he knew his voice probably sounded odd. It always did when he was worried. "How are you feeling?"

"Not great, but it's nice having Hermione's company. She's ordered me to rest on the couch, so we're going to watch a movie together," Draco said.

"Well, don't let her talk you into 'Romeo and Juliet' or 'Titantic'. She's a sucker for Leonardo DiCaprio and _always_ bawls her eyes out at the end of those films," Harry snorted and Draco chuckled softly.

"There's nothing wrong with Leo, Harry. He has a nice arse," Draco retorted. "But it's got nothing on yours." Harry almost choked and coughed sharply.

"Um, yes, well, I'd better go," Harry said hastily.

"Sure, babe, I'll see you when you get back. Have fun," Draco ended the call.

"Oh, joyous fucking fun, I'm sure," Harry muttered to himself as he approached Lucas's door. He knocked softly. Lucas answered within moments, almost as if he was waiting behind the door for Harry's arrival. "Luke, we need to talk," Harry said bluntly.


	9. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything. **

**Chapter 8**

Lucas stepped back and let Harry in. He leaned in to give Harry a kiss but Harry stiffened involuntarily and turned his face away. He just couldn't shake the feeling that he was now betraying Draco by kissing Lucas.

"Oh, so it's like that, then," Lucas said bitterly. "The blond got the better of you, did he?" Harry glared at him.

"''The blond's name is _Draco_," Harry snapped.

"How could I forget?" Lucas sneered.

"You're being a fucking arsehole!" Harry exploded.

"I'm not the one inviting supermodel ex-boyfriends into my bed five years after they walked out on me!" Lucas retorted viciously.

"HE'S SICK!" Harry screamed in frustration and then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You better put a fucking silencing charm up right now before your snooty neighbours hear everything!" Lucas rolled his eyes, but withdrew his wand and did as Harry demanded.

"I'm not going to argue with you. I have to be at work this afternoon. Not all of us are fortunate enough to have five days straight without a shift," Lucas sniped petulantly and it was Harry's turn to roll his eyes. "If you've come to break things off, get it over with, would you? This is getting boring."

"BORING!" Harry yelled. "YOU THINK THIS IS FUCKING BORING!"

"Yes, I do," Lucas bit out. "I'm not stupid, Harry and I'd appreciate it if you didn't treat me as if I am. I _saw_ how you looked at him, I _heard_ you nearly call him 'baby', and I even fucking saw the picture of you two with your tongues down each others throats lying on your dining table, so I know you were looking at it. I don't want to be played the fool here. I've done nothing wrong. So, if you've come to call things off and tell me you're going back to your ex, then I'd appreciate it if you get it over with." Lucas folded his arms and gave Harry such an icy look that Harry didn't recognise. Lucas had never been so angry with him, and Harry was unnerved.

"Why are you being such a prick!" Harry growled and started pacing.

"Oh for fuck sake!" Lucas threw up his hands in anger. "I don't believe you just asked me that! Because I don't want to sit here and listen to your plans to run off into the sunset with golden boy and live happily ever after! I don't want to hear anything about him! You're a selfish bastard, Harry! Just fuck off back to your boyfriend and LEAVE ME OUT OF IT!"

Hermione was right; Harry couldn't have his cake and eat it too. He swallowed thickly and felt tears prickle in his eyes. Despite wanting to look away, he kept eye contact with Lucas. He knew Lucas deserved such respect. He had loved and cared for Harry for a year and a half, no strings attached and Harry knew he owed Lucas more than he could ever give him.

"I never wanted to hurt you, Lucas," Harry whispered.

"Then why are you leaving me!" Lucas asked desperately. "We're happy together, Harry! I thought you loved me! Why do you want to get back together with him!"

"I don't know if Draco and I are going to get back together," Harry started honestly. "But, I'm not going to string you along while I decide what my feelings towards him are. I care for him very deeply, and feelings that I thought were long since dead and buried have been dredged to the surface. What I do know is that I need to be able to experience Draco again. I care for you, Lucas and I do love you, but Draco is part of me and I didn't realise how lost I was without him until he came back."

Lucas's face hardened while Harry wiped tears from his eyes. "Right," Lucas said in a low voice. "You should get back to him then. Good luck with you life, Harry. I hope he doesn't walk out on you and break your heart again. We all know he's quite capable." Lucas held out his hand to shake Harry's formally.

Harry bit his lip and choked back a sob. He looked down at Lucas's outstretched hand one more time before disapparating from Lucas's home with a loud crack.

o o o o o

Harry knocked loudly on the door to his apartment, too blinded by tears to struggle in his pocket for his keys. Hermione opened the door, ready to berate whoever was banging on it when she suddenly found herself with an armful of a sobbing Harry.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said in sympathy. She rubbed Harry's back soothingly. Draco sat up from where he was lying on the couch and watched the scene, horrified. Hermione led Harry over to the living room and sat him next to Draco, sensing closeness to Draco was what he needed, and she sat down on Harry's other side.

"What happened?" Draco croaked, warily. He put an awkward hand on Harry's back. He really wanted to wrap his arms around his beautiful Harry and never let go, but Harry had been rather hesitant and awkward last evening and during the morning and he didn't want to make Harry uncomfortable. So, Draco was genuinely shocked when Harry flung his arms around Draco and continued to sob miserably into Draco's shoulder.

Draco looked anxiously over Harry's head to Hermione, who just shook her head sadly. Draco just continued to hold Harry until eventually he could hear the tears subsiding.

"I… broke… up… with… him…" Harry hiccupped from where his head was bowed against Draco's chest. Harry kept his face hidden. He wasn't sure how Draco would take such news as he had clearly told Harry to stay with Lucas. He was relieved that Draco didn't seem to tense at Harry's declaration, and continued to rub Harry's back softly. Harry then realised that some tissues were being held in front of his face, so he reluctantly straightened up and pulled out of Draco's arms to blow his nose and wipe his eyes.

It was Draco holding the tissues and Harry smiled weakly at him. "How did Lucas take it, Harry?" Hermione asked, avoiding Draco's questioning gaze.

"He was so cold," Harry whispered and slumped down in his chair. Draco was still yet to say anything and Harry now felt strange talking about Lucas in front of him. Hermione looked between both Harry and Draco before standing, knowing that they had much to talk about.

"I better get going. I need to rescue Molly from Melody," Hermione smiled and kissed Harry's head.

"Molly loves it," Harry sniffled. "Talk to you soon?" Hermione nodded.

"Come over for dinner on Friday. We miss you, and Melody misses her godfather," Hermione insisted. "Bring a date…" Hermione's glanced at Draco who flushed lightly and looked down at his lap bashfully.

"I will, thanks Hermione. For everything," Harry said softly and Hermione waved his comment away dismissively before leaving.

After sitting in awkward silence for a few minutes, Harry turned in his seat to face Draco. "Do you want to talk about this…?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Only if you want to, babe," Draco answered in his dry, raspy voice.

"You won't puke at a crucial moment this time, will you?" Harry teased lightly and Draco chuckled.

"I'll try and give you ample warning," Draco smiled.

"Are you feeling any better?" Harry asked in concern as Draco certainly didn't _look_ any better.

"A bit, I suppose," Draco replied and started coughing. "The cough's a bit better and I don't feel so hot."

"Oh, fuck!" Harry cursed and looked guiltily at Draco. "I forgot to get your cough drops. I was a bit… preoccupied. I'll go and get them now. I'm sorry!" Harry jumped up but Draco pulled him back down.

"It can wait," Draco insisted. "Did you break up with Lucas because of me?" Harry slumped back into the seat and ran his hand nervously through his hair.

"Partly. But I mainly broke up with him because of _me_," Harry explained. "I've been having feelings that are not fair to Lucas, and I didn't want to hurt him any longer."

"Harry, I never intended my return to cause you so much grief. Admittedly, I didn't even think through what my coming home would mean for you. It was selfish, but I really needed to see you again." Draco looked down at his hands and fiddled with his ring distractedly.

"I noticed you still wear your ring," Harry commented and smiled softly at Draco.

"It rarely leaves my finger," Draco admitted with a shrug. "In fact, when I first started my job over there, everyone thought I was married."

"What's Australia like?" Harry asked and shifted closer to Draco so their shoulders were touching. He'd asked the same question of Lucas at one time, but the only response he ever got was a shrug and 'just like here but hotter', so Harry had never pressed the subject. Draco always appreciated the beauty in things, and Harry wanted his opinion.

"It's beautiful. Everything seems so new and fresh over there. I was lucky enough to live in a rented apartment right on Sydney Harbour, with views of Sydney Harbour Bridge and the Opera House. Being so close to the water every day kept me sane; it's so soothing. You'd love it. Everything's very modern, and their weather is lovely," Draco smiled wistfully.

"You miss it," Harry noted.

"I couldn't not, Harry. It's a wonderful place and was my home for five years. I met some lovely people, made some wonderful friends and I do miss my job. I fortunately became quite successful quite quickly. Modelling was never something I considered and I guess you could say I was 'discovered' one night in a club. I told my agent to fuck off repeatedly before finally agreeing to get him off my back. Turns out, I quite enjoyed it. People actually gave me the time of day over there; I would get smiled at on the street by strangers and others would just strike up a conversation with me because they enjoyed talking to people. I was just Draco over there, not Lucius Malfoy's son," Draco replied.

"Then why did you come back?" Harry asked stupidly.

"You," Draco replied as he turned around and took Harry's hand. "It's always been you."

"Did you, um, date or anything over there?" Harry asked, which really equated to '_have you slept with anyone since me?_' and they both knew it. Harry bit his lip, knowing he must sound like a jealous ex-boyfriend. He also knew Draco would be well entitled to not answer such an invasive question that Harry really had no right asking, but Harry just needed to know. He felt a bubble of jealousy inside him when he thought about Draco being with another man and he suddenly realised just what it was like for Draco to see Harry with Lucas and Harry felt horrible for it.

"A little and it was only for company really. I'd get pretty lonely sometimes. Also for sex, but not often. I had a couple of good friends that were more than happy to just have sex with no strings attached. I also got rather drunk one night and was seduced by a woman. It was quite an experience. Enough to know I don't ever want to be put in a situation like that again." Draco cleared his throat.

"Oh," Harry replied softly and looked away.

"It's not like that, babe." Draco chuckled. "That came out wrong, didn't it? I just managed to make myself sound like a right slut. When I say sex, I meant it was only once every couple of months or so. They'd know when I was brooding and needed a distraction. My job kept me busy, so mostly it was just me and my right hand," Draco smirked.

"So, there was never anything serious?"

"There's been no one since you," Draco sighed.

"Why Australia?" Harry's eyes flicked to Draco. "I don't get it. I could understand Europe, or maybe even America. But Australia? It just doesn't seem… you." Draco snorted.

"I wish I had a deep and meaningful explanation that would help take the sting out of my departure, but it was simply a fact of being the only place I could get a ticket to when I arrived at Heathrow Airport and it was the soonest flight to leave," Draco admitted sheepishly. Harry gave him a weird look. "I was a real mess that morning, Harry. Right after the confrontation with… well, those who threatened me… I apparated straight to Severus's. He advised me either stay with you and allow you to be manipulated, or leave and go as far away as possible so as not to cause you more hurt than necessary."

"You went to the other side of the world, Draco!" Harry exploded. "How could that not possibly cause me the maximum amount of hurt!"

"Severus's reasoning was that the further I went, the least likely chance you would have of locating me and suffering the consequences of the threats anyway. He reminded me of how much I had already hurt you over the years. He told me that if I was going to leave, to go as far as possible to avoid the chance of you running into me and being hurt all over," Draco explained.

"I don't fucking get it," Harry muttered irritably.

"It's not so relevant anymore, babe. The point is, I was screwed up and the only solution I could see to protect you was to leave immediately and get as far away as possible." Draco scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably. "At the time it made so much sense. The minute I got off the plane in Sydney, I regretted my decision but could see no way out of it. I was completely alone and didn't even keep in touch with Severus."

"Why do you have only about a week's worth of clothing in your luggage?" Harry asked abruptly. He knew he was interrogating Draco, but he needed some answers. "You said you've come back permanently, but you lived over there for five years and must have a lot more belongings."

"You would think so, wouldn't you?" Draco said sadly. "I did have. I sold it or gave it all away when I decided to come back. I spent my last few months in Sydney completely obsessed with finding you again, and nothing anyone said could dissuade me from returning to England. I just woke up one morning with the worst case of homesickness and longing for you and it snowballed from there. I got more and more distracted and it finally came to the point that coming home to find you was my only option. I just realised I tried to hoodwink my feelings too long and needed to see you. My roommate in Sydney tried to convince me to put it all in storage, but I was pretty much set on coming back here for good with no foresight of returning to Sydney."

"No foresight?" Harry asked warily. "You mean you're having second thoughts about going back? Even though you professed to have returned for me! I was not the Harry you expected to come back to, is that it?" Harry could feel himself getting annoyed.

"You need to stop jumping to conclusions, babe," Draco murmured tiredly and rubbed his eyes. "There are no second thoughts and you are as perfect as ever. I just hate myself for launching myself back into your life and destroying your relationship when you were obviously extremely reluctant to have me back. I also feel like complete and utter shit… and not just from the flu."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. This is the first time I've really let myself stop and think about the situation. Five years of emotions catching up with me, maybe?" Draco mused. "Maybe I just need a hug?" Draco laughed harshly. "Who would've thought, hey? A Malfoy needing a hug?" Draco seemed to be getting depressed and before Harry could decide just how to handle the situation Draco put his face into his hands and started crying.


	10. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 9**

Harry didn't hesitate to pull Draco into his arms this time. Harry hadn't wanted to push the subject after Draco had broken down, so he let his love have a good long cry before Draco finally fell into an exhausted sleep.

After tucking a warm blanket around Draco on the couch, Harry knelt down beside him and brushed the lingering tears from his cheeks. He took Draco's hand gently and watched him sleep for a few long minutes. Eventually, though, Harry's stomach growled loudly and he realised he was extremely hungry, so he made himself some lunch and sat and continued to watch Draco sleep while he ate.

Harry wasn't really baffled by Draco's sudden change of mood. He was sick, emotional and overwhelmed by the situation. Harry himself had found himself swallowing back tears frequently since Draco reappeared, and understood that Draco must be feeling so much more fragile because of his sickness. Harry shamefully realised that he had been rather selfish since Draco reappeared and hadn't given much thought to how much Draco might be hurting also.

Harry was feeling terrible about having to break up with Lucas; he really did care for him, but his feelings for Draco were too overpowering. Harry shook his head remorsefully when he realised that Lucas never really stood a chance up against Draco.

Harry was now harbouring a sense of feeling like he was walking on eggshells. Draco had said repeatedly that he came back for Harry, and had hoped they could have a second chance, but had never clearly stated that he wanted to get back together with Harry straight away. Would he back off entirely now that Harry had split up with Lucas because of him? Would Draco be willing to step right into Lucas's shoes and fill that void in Harry's life? Did Draco miss Australia more than he'd like to admit to Harry and eventually want to go back and leave Harry all over again?

That final thought caused Harry's heart to clench painfully. He couldn't go through losing Draco all over again. Maybe it was just best for them both to cut their losses and move on now that Harry knew the truth? Was it going to cause more grief than it was worth and only end up making them both miserable?

Harry's head was spinning with thoughts and beginning to cause him a rather annoying headache. He was just swallowing the last few mouthfuls of his cup of tea when Draco started stirring on the couch. A quick glance at the clock told Harry that Draco had only been asleep for about half an hour.

Draco blinked sleepily a few times before looking around to find Harry. Harry smiled at him and Draco gave a small smile back. "Sorry about my outburst. Lack of sleep catching up with me or something," Draco murmured and rubbed his eyes.

"Are you sure that's all it was?" Harry asked uneasily.

"No, I'm not sure," Draco admitted honestly. "I haven't cried that much since my first night in Australia. However, this time I actually feel a bit better after bawling my eyes out." Harry frowned at him and then looked away, breaking their eye contact. "What's wrong, Harry?"

"I just don't understand why you chose to stay away if you were that miserable," Harry cleared his throat. "I mean, fair enough, you were threatened and all, but if I was put in that sort of position, I'd want to kill myself rather than live through pain like that. Especially all alone in a foreign place." Draco swallowed nervously and looked up the ceiling.

"I nearly did," Draco whispered and put a hand over his eyes.

"Nearly did what?" Harry asked, fearing the answer.

"Kill myself," Draco answered and then screwed his face up as if trying to stop himself crying again. Harry gasped and put a hand up to his mouth.

"No," Harry shook his head. "Draco, please? Please tell me you didn't try! You're _Draco Malfoy_, you're strong and stubborn and self-assured! You're too good to even _think_ about suicide!" Harry gripped the armrests until his knuckles turned white waiting for Draco's answer. Harry watched Draco's throat work furiously, hand still clamped over his eyes. If Draco started crying again, Harry wouldn't be able to handle it.

Draco took a few moments to collect himself and they remained in tense silence. He eventually took his hand away from his face and sat up and looked Harry deep in the eyes. "It was about three weeks after I arrived in Sydney. I was renting a room in an apartment owned by a girl called Bella. I'd found the room in the local paper and had only been living there for a week and a half. She was lovely and bent over backwards to try and get through to me, but I wasn't very forthcoming with information about myself. I hadn't found a job or anything at that point, and Bella was an artist which meant she was away from the apartment a lot, leaving me alone with nothing to do but think. I probably would've started drinking heavily, but I couldn't handle the hangovers. I was eating poorly and wasn't sleeping, so I eventually decided to go to a doctor and he prescribed me a sleeping pill."

"Oh god, no," Harry moaned and put his face into his hands.

"One night, it all got too much," Draco continued. "I'd actually phoned your number, hell bent on speaking to you, but when you answered, I hung up. Hearing your voice sent me over the edge and I took the whole bottle of sleeping pills. Luckily Bella arrived home soon after and found me unconscious on the bathroom floor. She called the ambulance and I was rushed to hospital where they pumped my stomach and saved my life. She never left my side during my whole hospital stay and I started opening up to her, and also started seeing a psychologist."

"How could you do that?" Harry choked out. "What if you had succeeded? How did I let this happen? YOU COULD'VE DIED!" Harry had gone white and he was shaking like a leaf.

"NO! You will not blame yourself for this!" Draco said firmly. "I don't even blame myself anymore! I eventually learned to shift the blame firmly to the people who threatened me, and it's only them who are at fault! Look at me, Harry," Draco leaned over and took Harry's hand. Harry looked at him, eyes wide fear. "I'm back now, ok? I survived and got through it. Bella helped me a lot once I let her get near me. I told her all about you and my life in England. Turns out she was a squib, so it gave me further avenue to open up and unload some of my baggage onto her. She became my best friend and introduced me to a lot of friendly people. She was the one who took me to the club where my agent pestered me into doing a test photo shoot for him. Everything I've been through has made me a better person, and it gave me the confidence to come back for you, Harry. We should look forward to being together again; not be looking back at everything that has happened. I'm tired, babe. I'm tired of thinking, I'm tired of being unhappy. Let's just take each day now, ok? You and me. We were a force to reckon with once, let's show everyone again."

Harry bit his lip and nodded hesitantly. "Ok," he murmured. Draco squeezed his hand encouragingly.

"I've been completely honest with you, Harry. I want you to know everything so we can heal together. I didn't tell you any of this to upset you, so don't be sad, alright? For me?" Draco kissed the back of his hand. Harry gave him a small reluctant smile.

"Alright," Harry agreed and Draco gave a soft, involuntary sigh of relief. "How are you feeling?" Harry asked. "Do you feel up to trying something light to eat?"

"I feel a little better. Maybe just something small to eat? I don't really know if I want anything or not." Draco pulled a face and Harry laughed.

"Well, do you feel like you will just bring it all back up once you eat it?"

"Maybe," Draco said sheepishly. Harry snorted.

"I'll just make you some dry toast and weak tea, and you can see how you go." Harry stood up and took his empty mug to the kitchen and set about making Draco's toast.

Draco watched Harry briefly, but turned his attention to the various photos adorning the room. The photos were all muggle-type and therefore not moving. A majority of them were of Ron, Hermione and the Weasley clan, with a few of Remus and Tonks scattered around and even one of Hagrid and Professor McGonagall. Draco spotted some photos of Harry's dorm mates from Hogwarts that looked to have been taken at a party. Draco picked up a picture of Harry nursing a tiny girl with a shock of curly red hair; the child was kissing Harry on the cheek and Harry was laughing happily. Draco smiled, realising it must be Ron and Hermione's daughter, Melody –- Harry's goddaughter.

Draco frowned slightly in confusion when he only spotted two pictures of Lucas and only one of Lucas and Harry together, which looked to have been taken without the couple's knowledge. Harry returned and placed Draco's toast and tea on the coffee table. "He didn't like getting his picture taken," Harry explained, noticing Draco frowning at Lucas's picture.

"Oh," Draco nodded and sat back down. He looked warily at the toast before picking up a slice, but not taking a bite. "You're a mediwizard," Draco stated, indicating a picture of Harry in his work uniform.

"Yeah, at St Mungo's," Harry replied.

"Do you like it?"

"Most of the time, I suppose. It gets stressful sometimes. I work in the children's ward and it can be hard at times seeing tiny children so ill." Harry watched Draco play about with piece of toast and waited for him to take a bite.

"Are you on leave, or something? You've been off for a couple of days now," Draco pointed out and pulled the crust off the toast.

"I've got five days off before I go back to work night shifts," Harry explained. "You don't really want to eat that, do you?" Draco looked at the toast in his hand before placing it back on the plate.

"Not really. I'm sorry, that's a real waste. I thought I felt like something, but I think it'll just make me sick if I eat it." Draco cleared his throat which set off another coughing fit. "What is it, Harry?"

"What?" Harry asked distractedly.

"You have that look on your face."

"What look?" Harry said defensively.

"That look you always get when you want to ask someone something but you are afraid of what the answer will be." Draco lay back down on the couch and covered his feet with the blanket. Harry licked his lips nervously.

"Do you want us to be back together? Now I mean, not just some indeterminate time down the track," Harry blurted out. Draco didn't even think twice before answering.

"Yes. But I feel like I've pressured you into it, or something," Draco admitted. "I feel like me turning up on your doorstep sick has made you feel obligated to hear me out when you didn't really want to, and then to go on to break up with Lucas. I can't help thinking you're still in shock from me coming back, and will realise eventually that I'm not really what you want. I was actually worried you might thump me when I came here, you were so angry."

"Oh, Draco," Harry sighed. "I thought you would know by now that I don't do anything unless I want to. Yes, I was shocked at first and really rather pissed at you when turned up here, but me hearing you out and breaking up with Lucas was not a result of my clouded judgment. I never let myself believe you would come back, so I just moved on eventually. Now that you're here, and well, still caring about me, I realised that I _can_ have you back and _do_ want you back. That's why I broke up with Lucas. I would've broken up with him regardless of whether we got back together or not, because after seeing you again, it was clear to me that I'm still very much in love with you and it wasn't fair to string Lucas along."

"So… so, you want to give this another go then?" Draco asked tentatively and peered at Harry from beneath the soft blond hair falling into his face.

"Absolutely," Harry said resolutely. "If you think you can put up with me."

"Oh, it will be a trial, I'll admit," Draco said dramatically and chuckled. "Do I get a kiss from my new slash old boyfriend?" Harry laughed and launched himself into Draco's outstretched arms and crashed his lips against Draco's desperately.


	11. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 10**

Three days later Friday arrived, and it was the day that Hermione had invited Harry and 'a date' for dinner. Harry was obviously going to take Draco along, but was really anxious about Ron's reaction to that. It was also the day after Harry went back to work on his first night shift.

After their decision to give their relationship another go, Harry had insisted that Draco check out of his big, lonely hotel room and come and stay with him for a little while until some more permanent arrangements could be made. Draco had protested at first, still slightly insecure that Harry was going to realise he'd made a big mistake at any moment, but had eventually relented when Harry had pointed out that he wasn't going to let Draco leave until he was better anyway, so he may as well extend the stay a bit longer.

The last few days went by pretty uneventful, and they had just spent the time talking and getting to know each other all over again. Harry was revelling in Draco's presence, and couldn't shake the fuzzy, warm butterfly feeling in his stomach every time Draco smiled at him.

Draco was much better, and only really had a slight cough and a runny nose from his bout of the flu. It was eight in the morning and Harry was due back from work at any moment. Draco had decided to make Harry a nice breakfast to have before he went to bed, as Harry had indicated that he was usually ravenous after a full night of work.

Draco heard the keys in the lock just as he dumped a huge pile of scrambled eggs onto Harry's plate. Harry shuffled in to the apartment, chucked his backpack by the door and threw his keys, wallet and mobile phone on the dining table. "I hate you, Draco Malfoy," Harry grumbled and Draco's heart leapt up into his throat. _This is it,_ Draco thought. _He's finally realised!_

"I –-" Draco choked out as he looked up at Harry who looked like death warmed over.

"You made me sick! You gave me your bloody flu! I feel like shit," Harry whined. Draco almost laughed in relief but smacked his lips in sympathy and engulfed Harry in a hug.

"Aww, babe. I'm sorry!" Draco soothed and ran his fingers through the back of Harry's hair and kissed the top of his head. "That's one of the hazards of snogging a person with the flu. Have you been feeling like this all night at work?" Harry shook his head and sniffled as he plopped down into one of the dining chairs. He put his head down on his arms and closed his eyes.

"No, it just came on about two this morning. I couldn't come home; they were short staffed as it was," Harry replied. "Urgh, my head hurts so much!" Draco stepped up behind Harry and started lightly massaging Harry's head. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… don't stop!" Harry groaned. Draco laughed.

"Well, it's been a while since I heard _that_ come from your lips," Draco commented cheekily. "Though it wasn't your head I was massaging."

"Uhnnghh, don't talk about sex," Harry whimpered. "Even my dick hurts."

"Why don't you have some breakfast then? I made you some bacon and scrambled eggs with lots of but –-" Draco moved to the kitchen to fetch the plate.

"STOP!" Harry moaned. "Please don't talk about food either. Thank you for making me breakfast, sweetie, but if you bring that near me, you'll have a lot worse than dirty dishes to clean up," Harry warned.

"Um," Draco started as he hastily dumped Harry's breakfast into the rubbish bin to get it out of Harry's sight. "I think this is about the time that I remind you that vomit, from anyone but myself, makes me squeamish."

"S'ok, love. My hair doesn't need holding back, it's too short now," Harry joked weakly. "And you didn't need to remind me, I remember your slight phobia as clear as day. Oh, the food poisoning incident –-"

"Oh god!" Draco groaned and hid his face in embarrassment.

"I distinctly remember hanging over the toilet thinking I was spewing up my liver for the tenth time that morning and desperately wanting some sort of comfort. But, where was my dear, loving boyfriend? He was standing next to me heaving into the sink!" Harry giggled.

"I don't usually get to the point where I puke myself, it just turns my stomach!" Draco cried indignantly. "But, my god, you were so sick that day. I felt terrible for not following you into the bathroom to comfort you each time like you always did when I was sick…"

"So, you decided to face your fear?" Harry smiled.

"Well, yeah!" Draco insisted. "I convinced myself I could do it, that it was fine because it was you and that made it alright." Harry laughed.

"Little did you know what you were walking into, hey? Your timing is impeccable, like the rest of you!" Harry snorted.

"I think I did well until you started choking!" Draco said defensively.

"You did well until I threw up on you, you mean?" Harry teased.

"That too," Draco admitted moodily and Harry smirked at him. "Hey! I wasn't even the one who poisoned you. That was all Weasley's doing. And I handled the diarrhoea like a pro!"

"For which I'm eternally grateful, my love," Harry chuckled. "I need a shower, and I need to go to bed. I promise I won't puke on you." Harry stood up and patted Draco on the head.

"Want some company?" Draco asked softly. In the three days they had been back together, they hadn't really broached the subject of sex, nor had any sort of intimate contact other than kissing, hugging and sharing a bed. At first, Draco hadn't felt up to it, and now Harry had taken ill, but Draco was getting eager to make up for lost time, though he didn't want to rush things either. Harry turned and frowned at him, but Draco couldn't read the meaning of the frown. "I just thought we could snuggle for a little while until you go to sleep," Draco explained hastily.

"I'd like that," Harry nodded and smiled. "I thought you meant you wanted to join me in the shower…" Draco flushed and looked down at his hands. "Because I wouldn't be opposed to that either." Draco grinned and jumped up to join Harry quickly.

o o o o o

The pair had shared a lovely warm shower together and had snuggled in bed afterwards. It hadn't taken Harry long to fall asleep, after getting Draco to promise to wake him with plenty of time to get ready for dinner at Ron and Hermione's. Draco had been so warm and cosy in Harry's arms that he dozed off himself.

Draco woke later to find himself alone in the bed. He glanced at the digital clock on Harry's bedside table and found that he'd been asleep for about two and half hours and it was now 10.50am.

Draco felt the spot next to him in the bed and found it was stone cold, indicating that Harry had gotten up a while ago. Draco dragged himself out of his warm cocoon of covers and checked the bathroom. Harry wasn't there either.

Shrugging on his bathrobe as he went, Draco padded out to the main area of the apartment and found Harry curled up on the couch under a blanket watching television. Draco sat down next to Harry and stroked his cheek tenderly. "Trouble sleeping, babe?" Draco asked and Harry nodded. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so cute snuggled up in the covers with just the top of your head sticking out. I couldn't bring myself to disturb you," Harry told him and rubbed his sore nose.

Draco just rolled his eyes with a smile; placed his palm over Harry's forehead "You're very warm. Maybe you should call in sick for work tonight and take a rain check on dinner."

"Yeah, I was considering that," Harry murmured and switched the television off with the remote control.

"Is it the flu that's making you have problems sleeping? Not… anything else?" Draco asked.

"Mostly the flu…" Harry trailed off and looked up at Draco. "Maybe a bit of something on my mind."

"Oh, ok," Draco mumbled and bit his lip. Harry took his hand.

"It's not what you think. I promised you, this is what I want, ok?" Harry assured with a smile. "Do you still miss Australia?"

"Harry, I told you, I came back for you. It's irrelevant whether I miss it because going back is not an option now," Draco smiled and kissed the back of Harry's hand.

"What if it was an option?" Harry asked cryptically and Draco looked at him in confusion.

"It's _not_," Draco said firmly.

"What if you went back," Harry asked and Draco shook his head vigorously. "And I went with you?" Draco stilled.

"Huh?" Draco said ineloquently. He thought for a few moments before the head shaking started again. "NO, Harry. Your life is here."

"But what if I want to start afresh, with you, in a new place?" Harry suggested.

"You've already given up so much for me!" Draco cried.

"As you have for me!" Harry retorted. "Ouch, please don't make me yell. My throat hurts."

"Sorry," Draco mumbled feebly. "Harry, all your friends are here. Your _goddaughter_ is here. You have a great job, a great apartment. Why would you want to pack it all up and move to the other side of the world?" Harry exhaled slowly.

"Because I said I wanted to give this another go, and I now realise that I want us to make a new life together completely, not just have you wedged into my old life. Yes, I have all those things you just mentioned, but now I also have _you_ –- the most important part of all. Ron, Hermione and Melody are always going to be a huge part of my life, but we can visit each other all the time. As for the apartment and the job, well, we can get a new home over there and I've always considered moving in to muggle nursing, so why not?" Harry gave a shrug.

"Um, well, I, er… wow," Draco stuttered stupidly and Harry smiled. "No wonder you couldn't sleep."

"There is one condition though," Harry said softly and squeezed Draco's hand.

"What?" Draco asked warily with his eyes narrowed.

"You have to tell me who threatened you, Draco," Harry insisted. "I'm a big boy, I can handle it. We can't have secrets. I need to know who took you away from me otherwise it will eat me alive."

"Harry, it's going to break your heart," Draco said sadly.

"Please?" Harry asked again and Draco looked down into Harry's beautiful green eyes and swallowed heavily.

"It was the Weasleys, Harry," Draco whispered. Harry stiffened and his mouth dropped open slightly. "Not all of them. It was only Molly, Arthur and Ginny. None of their sons knew, and that includes Ron." Harry was starting to breath deeply and his hands were shaking and Draco was a little frightened of how he would react. "Please don't blame them, Harry. They wanted you back with Ginny so much. They thought after everything you'd been through that it would be best for you to settle down with a nice girl to have children and live the easy life. They knew I wouldn't give you up easily, so they threatened me…" Draco was babbling helplessly and trying to dilute the seriousness of the situation to calm Harry's reaction.

It wasn't working.

Harry scrambled up from the couch and raced to the bathroom and started vomiting. He was hyperventilating, and his struggle for breath sent him choking and coughing over the toilet bowl. Draco raced after him and paused at the bathroom door.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!" Draco cursed to himself. He took a deep breath trying to pluck up the courage to enter. He gulped and stepped into the bathroom. By the time he got in, Harry was passed out on the floor in a small pool of his own vomit. He'd been sick all down the front of his pyjamas and was breathing shallowly. "STUPID BASTARD!" Draco berated himself for telling Harry.

Draco slapped a hand over his mouth at the sight of the vomit and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to calm himself. "Phew, it's ok, I can do this," Draco encouraged himself. After another deep breath, he shook himself and moved closer to Harry.

Adrenaline took over and prevented Draco from retching in response to the sight before him. He strode purposefully over to Harry and pulled him up into a sitting position, leaning Harry's head on his shoulder. He put a finger gently into Harry's mouth to clear out any vomit that may cause him to choke before grabbing a handful of toilet paper off the roll and starting to clean up Harry's face and neck with it. It sounded as though Harry could breathe a little easier in this position so Draco started patting his back gently to try and coax him awake.

Harry groaned and his eyes fluttered open. "Oh fuck, I feel like I've been run over by a train," he muttered and then glanced down at his chest and whimpered.

"Shhh, its ok, babe. We'll get you cleaned up," Draco murmured and Harry shifted next to him.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Draco," Harry moaned. "You can just go through to the bedroom, I'll clean up. This must be awful for you."

"Quiet you, I'm fine," Draco insisted as he started to unbutton Harry's pyjama top. Harry suddenly went rigid and his eyes narrowed.

"I'm going to fucking kill them," Harry said lowly and glared into space like he was in a trance. "THEY RUINED MY FUCKING LIFE, THE ARSEHOLES! HOW DARE THEY DICTATE WHAT IS BEST FOR ME! THEY TOOK YOU AWAY AND FACED ME THE NEXT MORNING WITH A SMILE ON THEIR FACES! THEY FUCKING COMFORTED ME WHEN I BROKE DOWN AND CRIED FOR YOU! THEY EVEN LET ME BELIEVE THEY WERE SEARCHING FOR YOU WITH ME! THEY FORCED YOU AWAY AND YOU NEARLY DIED! THEY TOLD ME I WAS LIKE A SON TO THEM! HOW COULD THEY FUCKING DO THAT TO ME!" Harry screamed hoarsely, angry tears pouring down his cheeks.

Draco listened in horror was he worked surreptitiously to clean Harry up. Harry was sobbing deeply into Draco's chest making Draco's job difficult, but he proceeded the best he could, using a whole roll of toilet paper and a couple of towels in the process.

Close to half an hour later, just as Draco could feel his legs going to sleep, Harry's crying subsided into small whimpers and hiccuping. "I'm not really going to kill them," Harry whispered.

"I know," Draco said softly and rubbed Harry's back.

"I'm sorry I got puke on you," Harry mumbled. "I promised I wouldn't."

"I'll live," Draco answered and smiled, though Harry couldn't see it, he could only hear Draco's short answers.

"Are you angry with me?"

"Oh, baby, no. I'm not angry with you," Draco assured his boyfriend with a kiss to the top of his head. "I just hate seeing you so upset."

"I'm sorry. It just hurts so much; I feel so betrayed…" Harry sighed. "They're like family to me."

"Don't apologise, you silly bugger," Draco scolded. "You have every right to be that upset. Can you see why I didn't want to tell you?" Harry nodded.

"I… I don't want to deal with this right now. I'm going to go call in sick to work, and then I think I might crawl into bed and sleep for four weeks," Harry joked weakly and groaned as his aching muscles protested from sitting on the cold floor too long. "Will you call Hermione and tell them I'm sick and can't make dinner tonight? I don't want to see anyone at the moment." Draco nodded and helped Harry off the floor.

"Will you be ok, Harry?" Draco asked anxiously. "I'm worried about you. You sort of just went right from one extreme to the other. Maybe we should talk about this some more?"

"I can't do this just now, Draco. I need sleep, not a straight jacket," Harry muttered shakily.

o o o o o

Harry was feeling woozy and off-balance after his panic attack from Draco's confession, so Draco helped him have another quick shower and held him upright while he brushed his teeth before Harry had to call in sick to his work. After his call, Harry had climbed in to bed, burrowed right down in the covers, as though hiding from the world, and fell asleep almost immediately.

Draco had sat next to Harry on the bed for about half an hour, watching him sleep and contemplating Harry's suggestion to return to Australia with him and Harry's reaction to the identity of Draco's threateners. For one of the first times in his life, Draco had no immediate answer about what to do. It was obviously going to require more talks with Harry, but with Harry so poorly, Draco couldn't be certain when they would get a chance to discuss it again. As it was, Harry seemed to be reluctant to face the situation with the Weasleys, and after his violent reaction, Draco wasn't going to push it. _Thank god he didn't ask me what they actually said to me,_ Draco thought.

With a soft sigh, Draco eased himself up off the bed so he wouldn't disturb Harry too much and made his way to the kitchen to call Hermione.

Draco flicked through Harry's address book to find Hermione and Ron's number. He came across Lucas's entry and discovered that, where there use to be a tiny red heart drawn next to his name, it had now been scribbled out. Draco's heart soared and he allowed himself a triumphant grin as he punched in the Hermione's phone number.

"Hello, Hermione speaking," Hermione answered the phone.

"Hermione, its Draco."

"Oh, hi. How's things?" Hermione asked. Harry hadn't spoken to either Hermione or Ron since he broke up with Lucas, but Draco could hear a definite iciness in her voice that certainly hadn't been present when she stayed with him the morning Harry broke up with Lucas.

"Ah, with Harry and me they are perfect. On a whole, though, things are a little messy but I really don't want to get into anything with you without Harry around. I'm sorry if that sounds rude, but it's only fair," Draco explained.

"Ok…" Hermione said warily. "So, why are you ringing?"

"We can't come to dinner tonight. Harry's caught my flu and he's not feeling well at all, so it's probably best if we just give it a miss tonight."

"What's going on, Draco? I believe that Harry is ill, but there is something else. Illness doesn't usually prevent Harry from coming over to us," Hermione said and Draco could hear the suspicion laced in her voice.

"I'm not going to get into it, Hermione. Not without Harry, and certainly not over the phone. Can you just accept mine and Harry's apologies for dinner and speak to Harry when he's feeling better? Trust me, he's not in much of a state right now to get into anything else deep, and he _is_ too ill to be going out for dinner," Draco said curtly.

"Anything else?" Hermione pressed and Draco smacked his lips in annoyance.

"Did you just completely ignore what I said, or do you annoy people for a living?" Draco snapped rudely.

"I see you are feeling much better," Hermione retorted. "Much more like your _old self_."

"Oh please," Draco scoffed. "If you can't see that the reason I'm getting pissed is because I don't want Harry under any unnecessary stress while he sick, then I'm not even going to bother with this conversation!"

"Sorry Draco. I'm just worried about him," Hermione apologised.

"It's ok, I understand. But I'll take care of him and get him to contact you when he's ready and feeling better, alright?"

"Ok," Hermione agreed, but Draco wasn't convinced. "Tell him I hope he feels better."

Draco ended the call and snorted in slight annoyance. Hermione had not changed in all the years Draco had known her. Although he admitted she was a great friend to Harry, superb even, Draco felt she tried to bother herself too intimately with Harry's personal affairs.

Harry wasn't an inconsiderate person. He didn't deliberately fail to tell people private things to hurt them. He just –- like everyone –- had things that he didn't want to share with his friends occasionally, and Draco felt that Ron and Hermione should respect that. Something he knew that neither of them actually did. They would get annoyed or angry when they thought Harry was keeping things from them and a majority of the time he would feel guilty about _not_ telling them and end up revealing his secrets anyway. Draco knew this weakness in Harry, and it bothered him that it appeared that _still_ nothing was sacred in Harry's life. Draco just couldn't help feeling rather pissed off at Hermione trying to wheedle information about Harry from him.

Draco shook is head and rolled his eyes before returning to the bedroom to check on Harry.


	12. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 11**

Draco sat in Harry's living room with his legs crossed and bored look on his face. Across from him on the couch sat Ron and Hermione with a tiny toddler sleeping in a pram parked next to them.

It hadn't even been half an hour after the phone call, and Draco had barely managed to get dressed, clean shaven and his teeth brushed before there was insistent knock at the apartment door. Draco hadn't been surprised to find the Weasley-Granger family standing there, but he had been extremely pissed off.

Hermione had stated that she was worried about Harry and just came over to check on him. Draco had, rather generously he felt, allowed her to briefly look in on a still-sleeping Harry and to feel his forehead before firmly indicating that she should leave Harry to rest.

Draco wasn't stupid. He knew that the real reason she was here –- and with her husband as backup –- was to try and glean any information from Draco about Harry.

"So, has he been alright since breaking up with Lucas?" Hermione asked.

"He's been fine," Draco said boredly with a smirk. "Surprising, hey?"

"Why did you come back, Malfoy?" Ron demanded. "He was perfectly happy until you turned up again." _Oh, it's just so easy to antagonise them,_ Draco thought with dry amusement.

"Harry is well aware of my reasons for both leaving and returning," Draco answered, not revealing anything, and not intending to either. "He also appears to continue to be perfectly happy."

"Harry is good at hiding is true feelings," Hermione pointed out.

"I wonder why," Draco muttered under his breath before giving them a fake smile. "Lucky for me I've always been able to read him like a book and know when he needs to talk. A gift I don't seem to have lost during my absence."

"He's been talking to you?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"No, Weasley, we've just been sitting here in silence for three days picking out teeth," Draco replied sarcastically.

"I think you've just confused him so much turning up here sick and pathetic and he's only taken you back out of guilt!" Ron spat. Draco gave him a cool look.

"Another thing I have discussed with _Harry_," Draco emphasised. "And I do feel you will be digging your own grave if you take _that_ line of questioning with him. It rather makes it sound like you feel he is incapable of his own thoughts and decisions. I have a sneaking suspicion Harry won't appreciate that," Draco cautioned smugly.

"Why are you such a nasty bastard? Five years ago, I actually thought you were a decent person," Hermione accused with a sniff.

"Hermione, I have not said anything remotely untrue or rude during our conversation. In fact, I rather think the shoe is on the other foot and I, myself, have felt offended at some of the things coming out of your husband's mouth. I believe he has also managed to offend Harry, which I will not tolerate and will respond accordingly. Now, I believe you came to see for yourself that Harry was ok. You have seen that he is not; he is ill and needs rest without any added stress," Draco said pointedly.

Hermione glared at him and then gave him a smug look before pulling a magazine from her bag. "Lucas gave me this. His sister left it when she stayed with him a few months back. It's something I think Harry might find interesting." She flicked through the pages, came to the page she was looking for and handed it to Draco.

Draco looked down at the page and found a picture of himself gazing mysteriously at the camera in nothing but a pair of tight, white men's underwear. Before he could stop himself, Draco burst out laughing. "Oh, yes. I'm sure Harry will find that _very_ interesting!" Draco laughed and wiped some tears from his eyes.

"Does he know you've been flaunting yourself practically naked in Australian women's magazines?" Hermione asked with an accusatory tone. Draco frowned and pretended to consider her answer and she got a tiny triumphant gleam in her eye which Draco just _had_ to wipe away.

"Yes," Draco answered and snorted as he tried to stifle another wave of laughter. The looks on both Ron and Hermione's faces were enough to set him off again. "You honestly think Harry would be _bothered_ by seeing me like this? He's seen me like this repeatedly over the last few days, and wearing less than what you see me in there, I might add," Draco taunted and Hermione's eyes flicked back down to the page and she blushed.

"Harry wouldn't put up with you doing something like this!" Ron roared and Draco smirked again.

"You mustn't know him very well then," Draco couldn't help having that dig. "I've told Harry everything, including all about my career with very detailed descriptions of the things I've modelled. Trust me, he was very much _not_ disgusted." Hermione huffed in annoyance and was about to say something in protest when Harry padded out of the bedroom door clad in his ruffled pyjamas with his hair sticking up every which way. It was obvious he had just woken up and had come looking for Draco, though he started slightly when he saw Ron and Hermione there and Draco didn't miss the flicker of a frown across Harry's forehead before he hid it again.

"Ah, hi guys," Harry greeted them, sounding all stuffed up. "What are you doing here?" Harry plopped down in the space right next to Draco and cuddled up into him when Draco put his arm around him.

"Draco called and said you were sick and had to miss dinner, so we thought we'd drop over and see if you were ok," Hermione explained.

"Oh, well, thanks for your concern. I just need rest, I think," Harry replied.

"We just thought something might be wrong because you usually still come over even if you aren't well," Ron explained. "We were worried when you didn't want to come."

"But I did want to come. It just wasn't an option. I felt like shit when I got home from work. I was throwing up and just wanted to sleep afterwards. I didn't want you guys to catch it," Harry was stretching the truth quite extensively, but he didn't want his friends to suspect anything was wrong. He was ready to talk about anything with them yet. He sniffled and scratched his nose. "What's that?" Harry asked and indicated the magazine next to Draco.

"Oh look, babe," Draco handed the magazine to Harry. "Hermione came across one of my shoots in this Aussie magazine. What do you think?" Draco smiled smugly at Ron and Hermione over the top of Harry's head.

"Mmmm, _very_ nice," Harry commented with a grin. "Please tell me they let you keep these undies?" Draco's smile fell into a smirk.

"Sure did, and you should see the back of them," Draco wriggled his eyebrows at Harry who grinned cheekily.

"Where did you get this magazine, Hermione?" Harry asked suspiciously and closed it to study the cover. Hermione flushed in embarrassment.

"Um, Lucas brought it over to show us," Hermione muttered and Harry shot her a look.

"Let me guess?" Harry sneered. "He showed you thinking that not only would you guys disapprove of Draco doing this, but that I would also?" Hermione didn't answer but Ron nodded. "That's bloody screwed. He's just goddamn jealous! How would I disapprove if this? It just proves that Draco is not only highly successful in his career, but he looks fucking HOT doing so."

"Thank you, babe," Draco said softly and kissed Harry's head. Harry gripped Draco's hand possessively and narrowed his eyes, glaring at his best friends.

"How could you disapprove of this?" Harry pressed, waving the magazine at them. "All men wear undies, and they're going to sell LOADS to guys who think they are going to look just like Draco if they wear them. You should be _proud_ to be Draco's acquaintance, not judging him for doing something positive like this! After all we've been through and seen in our short lives, I can't believe you would be so shallow as to be disapproving of an advert for men's undies… Oh, that's not it, is it? You're offended because it's _Draco_. If this was some faceless person you don't know, you wouldn't think twice about the advert, would you? What is this complex you all have with Draco? He's done nothing to hurt any of you." Harry finished quietly.

"Harry, we –" Hermione began.

"No, Hermione. Short of Draco's previous career options, how can you really not be supportive of him doing something like this? I told you I wanted Draco back in my life. You sat here and told me that we were _perfect_ for each other. You know how hard it was for me to not only lose him all those years ago, but also to accept him back. I'm ashamed in you for thinking that something as insignificant as one of Draco's photo shoots would change my mind about how I feel about him. I also can't believe you would think he would keep something like this a secret from me! I really don't appreciate the lack of respect you have for my relationship with him. If you can't learn to be happy for me, then maybe we need to re-evaluate our friendship. There is more to this situation than either you or Ron knows yet. I will tell you when I'm ready. But until then, I think you should both leave and give me some space before I really say something I'll regret." Harry pulled himself up awkwardly and Draco helped him stand. Harry closed his eyes briefly to try and stop the room spinning before he went back to his room and slammed the door.

Draco stood and indicated the front door. "I'll show you out." Ron and Hermione stood up reluctantly.

"Will you tell him we're sorry?" Hermione pleaded. Draco regarded her coolly.

"I really think that's something you should tell him yourself when he is ready to speak to you. Until then, I think you should respect his wishes and give him some space," Draco said. "I can understand why you both have the concerns you do, and also why you are probably feeling protective of Harry. But you really need to learn to consider his feelings before you dive head first into trying to rescue him when he is quite content and doesn't want to be rescued. There is no need to cause either him or yourselves unnecessary grief." Draco opened the front door and held, indicating that the conversation was over. Ron and Hermione gave him pleading looks as they left but Draco merely nodded in goodbye and shut the door on them.

o o o o o

Harry crawled into bed and curled deep below the covers with a miserable sigh, wondering why the hell he had to be so ill while he dealt with all this emotional shit. He was convinced things would be a lot easier if he didn't feel like he had been sat on by a hippogriff.

_Fucking Ron and Hermione,_ Harry thought bitterly. _Why can't they just accept my choices and be happy for once without treating me like a child?_

Harry's stomach gave a particularly abrupt lurch. "FUCK. OFF." Harry growled at his stomach. "I'm not going to puke. I don't want to walk all the way across the room to the toilet. I'm tired and miserable. Fuck off and leave me alone," Harry was abusing his stomach as Draco came into the room quietly.

"Oh, sorry… I'll go then," Draco frowned and went to leave the room again.

"NO! I was talking to my stomach," Harry said sheepishly. Draco blinked and contemplated Harry's words before smirking in amusement.

"You talk to parts of your anatomy often?"

"Of course," Harry smirked back. "You can't tell me you don't, either. I bet you're just as familiar with the _'Oh god, no, please not now! Just go down! Go down, you bastard! These robes are too thin and I don't have a long enough shirt on today!' _speech as any member of the male species." Draco laughed.

"Oh yes, I _am_ familiar with that speech, or other such similar constructions of it." Draco came and sat on the edge of the bed next to Harry. "I'm also familiar with the fact that parts of the anatomy rarely listen and respond accordingly."

"I just couldn't be arsed, Draco," Harry whined. "I feel like fucking shit and I don't want to deal with _that_ fucking shit while I'm sick!" Harry waved his hand at the door, obviously referring to his friends. "She said we were perfect together! She didn't even try and talk me out of breaking up with Lucas. Why is she still trying to convince me that I'm fucked up to take you back?"

"Babe, they don't want me to hurt you again," Draco reasoned.

"But you won't! They don't know the full story. They need to know about the Weasleys threatening you, then they'll understand!" Harry insisted.

"Move over a bit," Draco told Harry and Harry moved over to the other side of the bed. Draco pulled off his jeans and climbed under the covers next to Harry and spooned up behind him. "All this can wait until you're better, love. You've put them in their place. Let them stew over what you said for awhile and maybe they will actually respect your wishes this time. Just rest and get better. Nothing will change over the next few days while you recover, but it will give you space away from them and I think that is what you all need right now."

"You're right, of course," Harry smiled and snuggled further back into Draco's arms.


	13. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 12**

A week later, Harry had fully recovered from his flu and had returned to work. He was thankful he was working nightshifts, which meant he hadn't worked with Lucas since their break up.

Draco was still staying with Harry and neither of them were in any hurry to change that arrangement. Harry never brought up the topic of the Weasleys again, and Draco was grateful for that, but felt it a little unhealthy for Harry to continue to ignore it. Harry needed the full story, but Draco wasn't going to tell him until he asked, but he was beginning to doubt that Harry _would_ ask. Draco promised himself that if Harry didn't ask, he would bite the bullet and bring up the subject within the next few days.

Instead, Harry seemed completely content to focus his thoughts on rekindling his relationship with Draco, and of course Draco had no objections to _that_.

They fell back into their relationship with ease as though they hadn't been apart at all. They even felt so comfortable together that they had taken to showering together and using the toilet in each other's presence. The only thing they had yet to revisit was any sort of sexual intimacy.

Draco seemed to be guarded for some reason. They would end up in very heavy kissing sessions, but Draco would pull back before Harry's hands could advance further. Harry would wake up some mornings to feel Draco's morning erection pushing into his lower back, but as soon as Draco woke up and realised the situation, he would rapidly retreat to the bathroom before Harry could comment.

Sharing a bed with Draco was proving to be a great trial for Harry. Having Draco within such close proximity most of the time was causing Harry to be in a regular state of arousal. He felt sure Draco had noticed Harry's problem on more than one occasion, and even caught Draco staring quite openly at his erection one morning whilst Harry was shaving and Draco was on the toilet. Harry felt that if Draco wasn't having similar difficulties, then something must be seriously wrong.

It was the afternoon, and Harry had just showered after waking up from his day of sleeping after a nightshift. Harry had invited Ron and Hermione over for dinner that night with all intentions of clearing the air with them and telling him about the threats Ron's family had made to Draco. It would be the first time Harry saw his best friends since the day Hermione had presented Harry with Draco's underwear advertisement (which Harry now had proudly displayed on the fridge door).

Harry padded out into the living room and was met with a gorgeous smell of something roasting in the oven. He smiled. Draco must have taken it upon himself to cook dinner. The television was blaring and Draco was fast asleep in Harry's black leather recliner chair, with the television remote clutched loosely in his hand on his stomach. Harry smiled fondly and shook his head. "God knows how he can sleep with that noise," Harry muttered to himself and went over to the television and turned it off.

Draco jerked awake at the sudden silence and looked blearily around. His eyes landed on Harry and he smiled. "Oh, you're up!" Draco stretched and yawned. "I didn't realise I'd fallen asleep." He opened his arms up and indicated that Harry should come and sit on his lap.

"Thank you for making dinner," Harry said as he flopped into Draco's lap and gave him a kiss. "I so did not feel like cooking this evening."

"It's not a problem. I told you, I like cooking," Draco nuzzled Harry's neck. "Mmmmm… you smell good."

"That feels nice," Harry sighed. "We have ages until they are due to arrive. Maybe we could go to bed and fool around a bit…?" Harry bit his lip and waited for Draco to answer. Draco stilled and remained silent for a few moments.

"… Harry I really don't think –-"

"WHY!" Harry exploded in frustration and pulled himself off Draco and started pacing next to the recliner. "I'm horny! I want you so bad! Look! Two seconds on your lap and my dick is as hard as a rock! This is five years of Draco starvation!" Harry pointed down at his groin where his tracksuit pants were tented by his obvious arousal. "Why don't you want to sleep with me, Draco!"

Draco sighed and looked away. "I don't want us to rush things, Harry."

"RUSH THINGS?" Harry screeched. "FIVE YEARS!" Harry stumbled dizzily over to the couch and sat down. "Fuck, I think all the blood has rushed from my head to my dick," he muttered and pushed down on his erection. Draco snorted in amusement. "Please tell me you are as horny as me?" Harry beseeched.

"Of course I am!" Draco laughed. "Do you think I race to the toilet each morning because I'm busting for a piss? I'm in no _condition_ to piss in the mornings until I wank because I get so turned on lying next to you!"

"Then why aren't we fucking like newlyweds?" Harry cried. "Draco, when I said I wanted you back, I meant the whole package! I don't want to wait! Not only do I really REALLY need sex with you right now, but I want to _make love_ with you and make up for lost time!"

"Harry, babe, you're still getting over a break up. I'm not going to disrespect you by jumping straight into bed with you." Draco reached over and patted Harry's knee.

"Pleeeeeeeease disrespect me! I swear to god, if you don't disrespect me right this minute I might just need to tackle you to the ground and ravish you right here on the floor!" Harry pleaded and Draco burst out laughing.

They both laughed together for a few moments before Draco stopped and looked searchingly at Harry. "If you're sure you are absolutely ready to have sex with me again, then I will quite happily take you to bed right this minute, love," Draco said softly. Harry stood up and came over to Draco. He took both of Draco's hands into his own and grinned.

"Then let's go make up for lost time." Harry pulled Draco up and kissed him urgently. They stumbled over towards the bedroom door, which Harry found difficult with Draco's hand on his arse and his own hands trying to rip Draco's shirt off.

They fell heavily into the wall by the door and Harry pulled away panting. "Wait. The roast –-"

"–- needs two more hours," Draco finished and pressed his lips firmly to Harry's again. Harry yelped when Draco snaked one hand down the front of Harry's pants and wrapped it around his erection. Harry moaned deeply.

"God, no, NO!" Harry grunted and pulled Draco's hand out of his pants. "No hands and no mouth… I don't have enough staying power this time…" Draco made a noncommittal sound in reply and staggered to the bed, pulling Harry with him. They fell into a heap on the bed and Harry quickly rolled over and straddled Draco with his knees on either side of his hips.

"Clothes… off…" Draco panted and started reefing Harry's shirt up over his head desperately.

Soon they were both naked, complete with some clothing casualties of a ripped shirt and torn boxer shorts. Harry knelt over Draco again and rested his weight back on Draco's thighs. "I'd almost forgotten how beautiful you are…" Harry whispered, running his hands lovingly over Draco's chest. Draco's eyes fluttered shut and he hummed at the feeling of Harry's hands on his body.

"Harry, I need you now… please…" Draco arched up into Harry.

Harry rustled around in the drawer of his bedside table and grabbed a small tube of lubricant. Draco watched him through heavy-lidded eyes and a soft smile on his lips. He lovingly caressed Harry's bare bum.

Harry prepared Draco as quickly as he could while they kissed eagerly before slowly pushing inside him.

The sex was frantic and passionate the first time, both sweating and panting out loving words to each other. It didn't last long and they lay wrapped securely in each others arms while they recovered before making love for the second time.

This time Draco took Harry slowly and sensually with plenty of deep kisses and caressing. At one point, Harry started crying softly from happiness and Draco soon followed. It lasted a lot longer than the first time and Draco skilfully manoeuvred them to climax at the same time.

They now lay together with Draco lying snuggled into Harry's side. Harry was feathering his fingers through the back of Draco's hair while Draco stroked Harry's stomach. "I love you," Draco murmured and Harry tightened his arms around Draco.

"I love you," Harry whispered back and Draco turned his face up to Harry and smiled before they kissed again.

"I could just fall asleep," Draco murmured sleepily and sighed in content.

"Still an hour until they come, sweetheart. Why don't you take a nap?" Harry suggested.

"Can't. Roast," Draco mumbled, eyes closed.

"I can do the rest of dinner," Harry insisted and reluctantly pulled himself out of Draco's embrace. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and pulled the covers up over Draco.

"Gotta piss," Draco said without attempting to open his eyes or move.

"Desperately, or can it wait until you have a small nap?" Harry asked. He bent down to pull on his tracksuit pants without boxers (Harry's were the ones that got ripped). The only answer he got from Draco was a soft snore.

Harry chuckled and patted Draco's bum before ducking into the bathroom for a quick shower.

o o o o o

"Take a seat," Harry said and gestured to the elaborately set dining table. "Draco's just having a shower. It's my fault he's running late. I let him sleep too long."

"Why was he sleeping in the first place?" Hermione asked as she sat at the table next to Ron. Harry had asked if they minded not bringing Melody as he wanted to talk about some things with them, so Hermione's parents had happily taken the little girl for the night.

Harry contemplated Hermione's question and seriously considered informing them that Draco had been sleeping because he was tired from an intense fucking session, but he thought that would go down like a lead balloon and wasn't the smartest way to start a serious conversation.

"Er, he was just tired. He spent most of the afternoon making dinner after he cleaned the whole house by himself," Harry explained and started bringing over dishes of food to the table.

"Malfoy cooked and cleaned?" Ron snorted. "Has hell frozen over? Or maybe there's a blue moon tonight?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"He lived like a Muggle in Australia, Ron. He's quite self-sufficient. I might also add that he cooked this roast for us all even though he himself is vegetarian. If you can't be polite and respectful to him, I suggest you leave now and I will talk to Hermione alone," Harry said tersely.

"Sorry, mate. It's just weird," Ron mumbled.

"Why does it have to be weird?" Harry snapped defensively. _This is starting bad already,_ Harry thought to himself. "It's perfectly normal. My boyfriend and I have invited you over for a lovely dinner that he spent a long time cooking _because he wanted to_ and we are all going to sit down civilly –- I hope –- and eat it and talk."

"You're right, Harry," Hermione said firmly. "Ron, stop being an arse. We have discussed this repeatedly. You need to accept this!" Ron just looked away from his wife. Harry was glad that Hermione appeared to be making an effort.

Draco came out of the room then, freshly showered and dressed in a pair of light grey dress trousers and a pale blue silk shirt. He came over and kissed Harry tenderly on the lips. Harry breathed in the beautiful cologne Draco had on; that was exactly the same way Draco had always smelled.

"Good evening, Hermione. You look lovely tonight, such a beautiful dress," Draco said politely and took her hand and kissed the back of it. "Ron, nice to see you again. I apologise for coming out late," Draco shook Ron's hand.

"I love your shirt, Draco," Hermione commented with a grin of approval.

"Thank you," Draco answered with a smile. Harry let out a small sigh of relief when he saw that Draco was also making a concerted effort with his friends. "Harry, love, is there anything I can do to help?" Draco put arm around Harry's waist.

"No, no. It's all done." Harry carried the covered roast over and placed it on the middle of the table. "Sit down, darling," Harry pulled Draco's chair out for him and pushed him gently into it.

The roast was already carved, so Harry started serving everyone. Draco snapped his fingers and a bottle of red wine and glasses appeared on the table; Ron and Hermione's jaws dropped. "You can do wandless magic?" Ron squeaked incredulously. Draco smirked.

"Only a very limited amount. I've got nothing on Harry," Draco explained as poured the wine for everyone then took a sip of his own. Harry cleared his throat pointedly, not wanting the discussion to go in the direction of his magical abilities.

"Eat up, everyone," Harry urged and picked up his own knife and fork. The group ate in silence for a few moments.

"This is really great, Draco. Thanks," Ron said genuinely, stabbing his next bite of roast beef and Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise. Ron being polite to Draco? Maybe there was hope.

"How come you don't eat meat, Draco?" Hermione asked.

"I've just never been able to stomach it," Draco admitted. Harry gave him a sympathetic look, knowing the real reason Draco wouldn't eat meat was because his father used to try and feed him raw meat as a child as punishment, which often gave him food poisoning that his father wouldn't allow to be treated. This was something Draco had told Harry very early on in their friendship.

"What did you want to talk to us about, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"After dinner, ok? I'd rather the conversation had our full attention and I want to enjoy my meal. Draco went to a lot of trouble cooking it." Harry drained his glass of wine and sighed inwardly, dreading the impending conversation.


	14. Chapter 13

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_Just to address a few comments I received from the last chapter: I didn't expect so many to pick up on my little Lucis-raw-meat thingy! laughs I can't remember what made me think of it, but the reason I wrote it in is because I really do not like the character of Lucius Malfoy, so I just had to have a dig at him somewhere. Draco's subsequent vegetarianism from Lucius's punishment is in NO WAY relevant to the plot of Summer Rain or it's sequel (in fact, Draco's parents aren't relevant in these fics at all). It was just a character trait I added to Draco, and that's it. There is no conspiracy here – but I really enjoyed reading some of the things you thought it might mean!_

_Take care,_

_ Lani_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 13**

"Come on, Harry, you need to tell us what you want to talk about. You keep putting it off and I'm really worried now," Hermione nibbled her pinkie nail. They were all sitting in the living room drinking coffee, and Harry knew he had put the conversation off long enough.

"I think it's actually me who should explain," Draco said and squeezed Harry's thigh. "If Ron promises not to immediately deny what I say and get defensive, because I assure you that everything I am about to tell you is the complete truth." Everyone stared expectantly at Ron who nodded hesitantly. "You ok, babe?" Draco asked Harry, the memory of Harry's reaction to learning about the Weasley's ringing in his mind.

"I'm fine. I just want this over with," Harry mumbled and hung his head. Draco kissed the top of Harry's head swiftly and shifted his gaze to Ron and Hermione. He took Harry's hand and held it firmly, more for ensuring he knew Harry was ok, but also for a little comfort for himself.

"Harry told you that the reason I left was because I was threatened to get away from him?" Draco asked and Harry's best friends nodded in unison. "That, in itself, would never have been enough for me to leave him. It was from whom the threats were coming that frightened me enough into running away from the only person I have ever loved more than life itself." Harry bit his lip to hold back tears; he'd been nervous all night about Ron and Hermione learning about the Weasleys, and now that it was finally coming out, Harry was battling an internal swell of emotions.

"So, it was a Death Eater, then? Someone to do with Voldemort?" Ron asked.

"Death Eaters caused me no fear once Voldemort was gone," Draco said honestly. "No, the people who threatened me were people I actually thought accepted me and cared for me. They certainly cared for and loved Harry. So, you can understand why I was intimidated enough to actually leave. Threats are always made with so much more intent when they come from an innocent mouth."

"Um, it wasn't Remus and Tonks, was it?" Hermione worried her bottom lip. Draco just gave her a blank look.

"Why would _Ron_ get defensive and deny threats made by Remus and Tonks?" Draco asked her pointedly and Harry cringed. The looks flickering across Hermione's face indicated that she was putting the pieces together; Ron, however, remained clueless. Hermione put a hand to her mouth and squeaked in surprise when the realisation dawned on her. Harry dropped his head into his hands to hide his face.

"WHAT!" Ron demanded. "She's figured it out! I know that look! So, tell me! I have a fucking right to know who threatened my best friend to the point that it ruined his life!" Draco closed his eyes briefly and sighed.

"You have more right to know than any of us, Ron," Draco said sadly. "I'm sorry. It was your mother, father and your sister who threatened me to leave Harry or they would make sure he turned against me enough to leave me himself." Hermione was gaping at him, her eyes wide and tear-filled. Harry was shaking slightly, and Draco suspected he was crying.

"What?" Ron whispered. "No. NO! They would NEVER hurt Harry like that! They treat him like a son!"

"Which is why they wanted him out of the influence of a Death Eater's son," Draco insisted. "They wanted Harry to get back together with your sister and eventually marry her, so he was an official part of your family. I was a roadblock in their plans, and a fucking stubborn one at that." Draco wet his lips and concernedly at Harry before continuing. He was getting to parts of his ordeal that Harry had yet to question him about, but needed to know for his own sake. Draco had had all intentions of talking to Harry about this alone, but now he was having second thoughts and felt that it was probably better to have Ron and Hermione present for even a small amount of additional support. "They told me that Harry's –- quote unquote –- 'dabbling with boys' was just a phase and he would get over it and want to marry Ginny. They said Harry was just confused and emotional because…" Draco trailed off and looked down at his hands.

"Because…?" Hermione prodded.

"Because he'd grown up without a mother or any strong female influence," Draco finished softly and Harry made a strangled whimpering sound. "They obviously felt they had no other choice but to interfere and get me out of the picture."

"Mum and Dad aren't fucking homophobes!" Ron roared.

"I didn't say they were, Ron," Draco pointed out. "They even professed to 'respect Harry's curiosity', so to speak, but they thought that he should be 'experimenting' with someone other than Draco Malfoy."

"THEY ACCEPTED YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH HIM!" Ron screeched, floundering with the information he was receiving.

"No, they hadn't, Ron. They just lead us all to believe they had because Harry was still healing emotionally after Voldemort's defeat. It would have been the death of him if they had tried to split us up early into our relationship because he had become so dependent on my presence. It seems then, that once they decided to take action, it was difficult to get me alone at any time without Harry nearby. When he passed out at your wedding, it was the first time they could speak to me without Harry walking in and hearing it." Draco tore his eyes away from a red-faced Ron to pull Harry up from where he had slumped forward in his seat. He turned Harry's face towards him gently, and saw that tears were streaming down his cheeks. "Oh, sweetheart, come here." Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and hugged him protectively. "I'm so sorry but you need to know this," Draco murmured to Harry.

"Why did you let them get to you, Draco? Why did you leave?" Hermione asked.

"Like I said, I knew they were genuine in their threats. The reason I actually left was as much for my benefit as it was for Harry's –- I couldn't have handled having Harry turn against me again, not after we had overcome our past and become so close. I still had emotional issues myself. If I had to live knowing Harry hated me, I would have killed myself." Harry sobbed harder at Draco's confession, thinking about Draco's suicide attempt in Australia; he gripped onto the front of Draco's shirt as if hanging on for dear life. "I also couldn't have lived with the fact that Harry would be led to harbour so much hate again. He spent a majority of his life hating people, and I wasn't going to allow that to happen again. He is too good, and has too much love to be engulfed by so much hate. I knew it would be a possibility he would hate me intensely for leaving, but it was better than then him hating me for thinking I lied to him or betrayed him."

"But, seriously, what could they have possibly said to Harry to convince him to hate you?" Hermione pointed out. Draco hesitated and looked down at Harry. Harry hadn't asked this question of Draco either and this would be the first time he heard the complete story, but Draco knew it was time to get everything out in the open.

"That's a fair point, but you are forgetting Ron's father's connections in the Ministry and also through the remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix. It was a really explosive argument I had with the Weasleys that night. By the time their threats came, we were all very very angry and that probably just compounded the situation. First they threatened to _Obliviate_ me to make me forget my feelings for Harry or _Obliviate _Harry into forgetting his relationship with me. Then they threatened to get my father involved, knowing how intimidated I was by him…" Draco gulped audibly but shook himself to regain his composure. "And finally, they said they had information on me that would make Harry seriously regret his relationship with me. All this was said at wand point, I might add. I know for a fact there is no incriminating information on me anywhere because I never got in deep enough and I had been honest with Harry about everything I had been involved with anyway. But there must be whole floors of incriminating evidence on my father and other members of the Malfoy family, for many generations prior. With the right connections, things can be fabricated at the drop of a hat, and made very believable if uttered by the right people. Needless to say, I was shit scared by the time they had finished with me," Draco admitted.

Ron sat there shaking his head in disbelief, and Hermione was frowning in deep thought. Harry gave a strangled cry and pulled out of Draco's arms. "Baby, what's wrong?" Draco asked urgently. Harry pressed a hand to his mouth and shook his head furiously as he stumbled over to the kitchen. With one violent, choked retch, Harry's dinner started streaming out into the sink.

"Fuck, I was expecting this," Draco cursed softly. Hermione stood to rush over to Harry but Draco waved her back down. "I've got it, its fine."

"But your phobia –-"

"I seem to have gotten over it with Harry when I first told him about the Weasleys. I remember Harry's panic attacks from when he first started having them. It's time enough I learnt to help him with them," Draco said regretfully and Hermione sighed sadly at Draco's indication that Harry had been violently ill when also hearing the news the first time.

"Maybe I should help him…" Ron said sounding lost. "It's my family who've done this to him."

"He doesn't blame you, Ron. Not at all," Draco said firmly before hurrying over to Harry.

Draco rubbed Harry's back between his shoulder blades and spoke soothingly into Harry's ear. Harry vomited over and over again for about ten minutes straight.

Once he was completely empty, Draco had to steady him firmly around the waist when Harry's knees nearly gave out from exhaustion. "It's ok, babe. I've got you," Draco murmured.

"I'm sorry," Harry choked out. "You went to so much trouble cooking that dinner."

"Harry," Draco laughed slightly. "I don't care, love. I'm more concerned about the fact that you just spent ten minutes vomiting the whole thing back up rather than the fact that I cooked it!"

"I'm alright now," Harry smiled weakly. "I always feel better after throwing up."

"Are you sure? You don't look it." Draco stroked Harry cheek. Harry nodded and reached over to turn the tap on to wash away the mess he made.

"It was just a lot to hear all at once. I didn't want to believe that they had threatened you so harshly, Draco, that's why I never asked you exactly what they said," Harry mumbled. "I know you must've been worried that I hadn't questioned you further, but it was easier to not think about it. But hearing you talk about it like that, it just so much to take in and hurts so bad. I trusted them. They were some of the very few people I actually put complete trust and faith in, and they threw it back in my face."

"They were trying to protect you, Harry," Draco reminded him.

"That's not good enough! They should have accepted my choices unconditionally, not used my mother as an excuse for what they thought was my poor judgement!" Harry cried and then closed his eyes and took some calming breaths.

"Shhh… we're together again now. We'll show them," Draco soothed. "Promise me you're alright now? Those panic attacks you have scare the shit out of me."

"They're no walk in the park for me, either," Harry scoffed. "But I promise I'm fine now. I just probably shouldn't have had such a big dinner knowing we were all going to have a 'deep and meaningful' afterwards. I haven't had an attack in months, but since you've come back I have had numerous ones! No offence to you, of course, sweetheart, you coming back was the best thing to happen," Harry assured Draco. Draco snorted in amusement and shook his head. "I've just felt a little like I've been on an emotional rollercoaster lately and I think I'm ready to get off."

"Come here." Draco pulled Harry into a big hug. "What am I going to do with you?" Harry glanced over at Ron and Hermione, who were watching them anxiously. He dropped his voice and whispered in Draco's ear.

"You could whisk me away into the Australian sunset to live happily ever after?" Harry chuckled. Draco drew back and looked searchingly into Harry's eyes.

"We'll discuss it later, ok babe?" Draco promised. "I know you must be serious about this, but we need to talk about it properly." Harry pulled a face but nodded reluctantly and kissed Draco on the cheek. Draco took Harry's hand and led him back over to the living room.

"Are you alright, mate?" Ron asked softly.

"I am, Ron. It's just been a lot for me to take in," Harry replied. "You know what my gut is like when I flip out."

"Do you hate them now? Mum, Dad and Gin, I mean," Ron asked with a sad frown on his face.

"No, hate is a very strong emotion. I'm just very very hurt that they would do that to me," Harry admitted. Draco put a comforting arm around Harry's shoulders. "I have him back, and that's all that matters. I mean, they haven't said anything about him being back, have they? They've probably just accepted it, and we can move on from all this crap." Hermione gave Harry a fretful look and shook her head.

"Harry, they don't know," Hermione said. "We didn't tell them. They still think you are with Lucas. I'm sorry. We obviously didn't know about any of this and thought you would want to tell them about your break up with Lucas yourself. We… well, we thought they'd be happy that Draco was back for you." Harry swallowed heavily and groaned.

"Fuck," Harry said simply and Draco nodded in agreement.

"I think you really need to talk to them, love," Draco suggested. "They should hear it from you, and they should know that you know what they did. It'll be hard, but you need to face this."

"How can I possibly face them?" Harry whispered.

"Harry, you've done nothing wrong!" Hermione cried. "We'll all go with you and face them together."

"I'd love nothing more than to have you all there, but this is something I need to do alone. You can understand that, right?" Harry asked pleadingly.

"Of course, honey," Hermione soothed.

"God, I just feel ill. I can't stop thinking about what they said. I don't think I'll even be able to look them in the eye." Harry wrung his hands nervously. At this point Draco stretched and yawned exaggeratedly, feeling it was time try and get Harry to calm down a little.

"I think we should call it a night. Harry worked last night and I'm not letting him have a late night tonight," Draco said politely but firmly, though no one protested.

"When will you speak to Mum and Dad, Harry?" Ron asked as he gathered up his and Hermione's jackets.

"Next couple of days, I suppose," Harry sighed.

"Just let us know if you need _anything_," Hermione said and gave Harry a big hug. "We can get here in minutes."

"Thanks, I appreciate it. But I think Draco has everything covered," Harry smiled. "I'll let you know how things go. I wish I could promise you it will be fine, but I'm not so sure to be truthful." Draco and Harry walked their guests over to the front door.

"I'm so sorry my family did this to you," Ron mumbled guiltily to Harry and gave him a brief hug.

"It's not your fault, Ron and I still love them. I just don't think things will be the same anymore. Knowing what they think of Draco deep down is enough to turn me off being in their presence ever again. I'll try to make amends though. They've been good to me. The least I can do is hear them out." Harry kissed Hermione's cheek and waved to them as they left.

"That went better than I thought," Draco commented.

"Yeah," Harry said absently. "I need to go to bed. I'm knackered." Draco nodded, knowing that was Harry's way of indicating that he didn't want to discuss it anymore. Harry took Draco's hand and smiled at him. "Make love to me, Draco?"

"That's something you never have to ask me, babe." Draco kissed Harry's forehead and led him into the bedroom by his hand.


	15. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 14**

The day after dinner with Ron and Hermione, Harry had made a very awkward floo call to Mrs Weasley to arrange to see her with Mr Weasley and Ginny in two days time for lunch.

The next forty eight hours dragged for Harry. He was a wreck. He was having difficulty sleeping, he couldn't eat and he found himself snapping at Draco for no reason. Draco never bit back, and gave Harry space when he needed it, or was there with a comforting hug when Harry was worrying.

It was now the evening before Harry was due to confront the Weasleys and Harry was curled up in a ball on the bed staring into space. Draco emerged from the bathroom and his heart plummeted at the sight of depressed boyfriend on the bed. Harry let out a long miserable sigh and looked up at Draco with sad eyes.

Harry had worked the night before and hadn't even bothered to change out of his pyjamas once he got out of bed that afternoon. He had drunk a cup of tea and a glass of orange juice that Draco had offered him, but refused any dinner, despite Draco trying to coax him with his favourite meal.

"Right, come on," Draco said firmly as he took Harry's hand and pulled him into a sitting position. "Put some clothes on. We're going out for a walk. I want ice cream and I'm not going out alone." Draco didn't really want ice cream, but he needed an excuse to get Harry at least out of bed, and preferably out of the house, even for just a little bit of fresh air.

"Don't, Draco," Harry said flatly and pulled his hand away. "I don't want to go anywhere."

"Tough. I do, and you're coming with me," Draco persisted and went over to the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of tracksuit pants and a long-sleeved t-shirt for Harry.

"You aren't going to get off my back, are you?" Harry asked with irritation. Draco just tossed the clothes Harry, folded his arms and shook his head. "I don't want fucking ice cream."

"Who said you did? I do. It's your loss if you just want to sit and watch me eat it," Draco smirked when Harry glared at him.

"You're a right pain in the arse," Harry grumbled, but pulled the clothes on anyway.

"Oh yes, haemorrhoid is my middle name," Draco said lightly and Harry snorted. "You still love me though."

"Can't you just go without me?" Harry pleaded.

"Nope," Draco shrugged. "Sorry."

"You aren't sorry, you shit," Harry mumbled.

"You got me, I'm not sorry," Draco admitted with a laugh. "You know, this domestic abuse, I don't know that I should put with it. All this name calling, I may be forced not to share my ice cream with you."

"I don't want it," Harry said petulantly. He pulled his shoes out from under the bed and slipped them on.

"You say that now, but when I'm sitting there with a huge chocolate sundae covered in nuts and cream, with chocolate sauce dripping down my fingers… just _waiting_ to be licked off…" Draco sniffed and studied his nails. Harry blinked, thinking of that imagery and then smacked his lips in annoyance.

"I know what you're trying to do," Harry muttered. "And any other time it would work. Come on. It you are dead set on this ice cream, let's get it over with so I can come back and feel sorry for myself again."

o o o o o

"Go on, just one lick! It's your favourite," Draco held the dripping ice cream cone out to Harry who screwed his nose up and turned his face away.

"I knew you only got that flavour to try and get me to eat it," Harry rolled his eyes. "You never were much of a choc mint fan."

"Says who?" Draco cried indignantly and Harry gave him a bemused looked. "Oh alright! I'm only trying to help, Harry." Draco sighed and went back to eating his ice cream as they walked slowly back to Harry's apartment. Harry had refused to stay at the ice cream parlour for Draco to sit and eat a full sundae, so Draco had relented and bought an ice cream cone to go, knowing he was lucky enough to have gotten Harry out of the house in the first place.

"I know, baby," Harry replied softly and caught Draco by the arm to stop him. "It means a lot to me and I'm sorry for being a miserable arse. I'm just really dreading tomorrow."

"I wish you'd let me come with you," Draco told him.

"That would only make things worse, and I would get defensive immediately. They don't even know you're back yet, love and I'm still very angry with them. I want to confront them and see their reactions. I know it's screwed but I need to know if they are remorseful in any way," Harry said and bit the corner of his bottom lip.

"It's not screwed, Harry. Anyone in your position would want to do the same thing," Draco leaned in and gave Harry a kiss and Harry smiled softly at Draco's cold, sweet lips from his ice cream. "Is it their reactions you're worried about?"

"I suppose," Harry admitted. "It's going to be so much worse if they don't even show the slightest bit of remorse for hurting me. I'm also worried that things are going to go down the toilet and I end up having a huge falling out with them."

"You're worried it will affect your relationship with Ron and Hermione," Draco stated rather than questioned. Harry's features fell into a tiny frown.

"How did you know that was what I was thinking?" Harry asked and gazed intently in Draco's eyes.

"You're an open book to me, babe," Draco smiled and tossed the last of his ice cream in the nearby rubbish bin. He wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and they started walking slowly again. "I also know how much they all mean to you. Sure, the Weasleys are important to you and I don't doubt that you think of them as family, but losing them is not what you are worried about. Losing Ron and Hermione, however, is a completely different story. It's them who have been with you through thick and thin; who you go to when something is wrong; who know all about you, even if you sometimes don't want them to; and who will stick by you no matter what…" Harry gulped and reached up to brush away a few stray tears.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost them because of this thing with the Weasleys…" Harry whispered and buried his face in Draco's shoulder. They stopped walking again and Draco hugged Harry soothingly. "They were the first people to give me the time of day and like me for just being me. But, I don't know if I have it in me to forgive the Weasleys. Not yet anyway. What if Ron and Hermione can't accept that?"

"Harry, you need to trust their word when they say they will support you in anything," Draco insisted. "They've been through a hell of a lot with you, and they're still right there for you whenever you need it –- and whenever you don't –- but that's entirely my point." Harry heaved a deep sigh.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens," Harry said resignedly. "I'm not going to _not_ confront the Weasleys because I'm worried about what Ron and Hermione will think. I need to do this, for my sake and for yours. They need to know we belong with each other, and that they hurt me. Maybe even unforgivably so." Draco didn't have an answer for Harry that time, so he just gave him a soft kiss and took his hand. They walked the rest of the way back to the apartment in silence.

When they got back, Draco ran Harry a warm bath with relaxing oils, and lit scented candles around the bathroom so Harry could have a long soak. When Harry got out of the tub, before he even had the chance to put his pyjamas on, Draco led him to the bed and gave him a long, sensual, full body massage that got them both so aroused they ended the night with a long session of lovemaking.

Just as Draco had hoped, Harry slept right through the night after that, and Draco didn't wake him until an hour and a half before he was due at the Weasleys so he wouldn't have too long to get worked up.

Draco now sat on the unmade bed and watched Harry frantically try to pull on a pair of jeans and his shirt without falling on his arse.

"I'm going to puke," Harry muttered thickly as he tucked the shirt roughly into his jeans.

"No you aren't. You're going to try and calm down and come over here and give me a long kiss goodbye. I'd prefer that without vomit breath, thank you very much," Draco smirked and Harry laughed despite his mood.

"Just a kiss though. No groping. I'm not turning up to the Weasleys with a hard on," Harry insisted, pulling his belt through his jeans.

"Aw, why not?" Draco asked cheekily. "They'll see for themselves how happy you are to see me." Harry stopped abruptly and started biting his already well-bitten nails.

"I can't do this!" Harry cried.

"Shhh, yes you can." Draco pulled himself off the bed and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist from behind. "Are you sure you don't want me to drive you?" Harry had decided to drive to the nearest wizarding town out of the city to give him a chance to clear his head, and then Apparate to the Weasleys from there. He loathed floo travel and felt this was his best option.

"I'll be fine," Harry said shakily. "I won't be home any later than about four, ok? I've got work tonight."

"Yes, and I'm going to shag you silly before your shift," Draco promised and got a small smile from Harry. "Pure stress relief. That's my story and I'm sticking to it," Draco smirked.

"Good." Harry went back to biting his nails.

"Remember, you floo me straight away if you need me and I'll Apparate directly, ok? I don't care if Muggles see me," Draco said firmly and spun Harry around and kissed him, their tongues meeting hungrily. Harry pulled out of the kiss prematurely, though Draco didn't mind.

"I need to go. You'll be here when I get back?" Harry asked fretfully.

"Absolutely," Draco said firmly, giving Harry another small kiss. "Please take care, babe. I love you."

"I love you too," Harry answered and left with a brief glance back at Draco before closing the door behind him.

o o o o o

"Harry dear! It's good to see you!" Mrs Weasley greeted Harry at the door and engulfed in him a tight hug. Harry felt himself stiffen in her embrace and he pulled away abruptly. She did not appear to notice.

"You too, Mrs Weasley," Harry lied.

"Come sit down and have some tea. Lunch will be a little while yet." Mrs Weasley led him through to their cluttered living room and pushed Harry down into one of the overstuffed armchairs.

"That's ok. I wanted to talk about something first anyway. Is Mr Weasley and Ginny here?" Harry got straight to the point. Mrs Weasley flinched very slightly before smiling brightly at him, but Harry didn't miss it. Ginny came barrelling into the room just then and hugged Harry tightly from behind.

"Oh, Harry! It's been so long! It's wonderful to see you! Last time I saw you, you were a pretty upset and didn't stick around. What was all that about that night?" Ginny asked as she plopped into the chair beside Harry. Harry looked coolly at Mrs Weasley and then shifted his gaze to Ginny.

"I'd seen something that shocked me; I got quite upset," Harry said cryptically.

"How's Lucas, dear?" Mrs Weasley asked cheerfully. "I expected him to come with you today." Mr Weasley came into the room and greeted Harry with a brief handshake and sat down next to Mrs Weasley on the couch.

"Unlikely, as we broke up," Harry said flatly. Mrs Weasley gasped and Harry saw Ginny's lips fall into smug smirk.

"Oh, how did that happen? You were so wonderful together!" Mrs Weasley cried.

"Really?" Harry said with a bored, sarcastic tone. Something in Harry snapped and he could almost feel the anger starting to tingle under his skin. All intentions of having a rational conversation with them flew out the window.

"Such a shame!" Ginny commented with a wry smile and Harry's eyes narrowed. "He was a sweet guy. Why did you break up?

"Didn't Ron and Hermione tell you?" Harry asked lightly. "Draco came back." Mrs Weasley's mouth dropped open, and Ginny visibly stiffened. Mr Weasley cleared his throat nervously and gave a small sigh, which Harry read as meaning that it had been Mrs Weasley and Ginny who were the brains behind the threats.

"So yeah, my _curiosity_ wasn't satisfied in my _dabbling_ with Lucas," Harry's eyes flashed angrily. "What do you think, Gin? Ready to jump me right here and now so I get over my _phase_ and we can run off happily into the sunset together with a kid on each hip? Isn't that what you all wanted? Ready to _Obliviate_ me to forget I FUCK MEN!"

"We – " Ginny started.

"And now we come to the reason for my visit," Harry interrupted rudely.

"Harry, it's not what you think," Mrs Weasley said anxiously and tried to reach out and take Harry's hand but he pulled away forcefully.

"Do not presume to know what I am thinking," Harry sneered. "I may not have grown up with a mother but I definitely have my own brain. Draco told me everything and there is no reason for him to lie to me."

"We did it for your own good, Harry!" Ginny insisted and Harry glared hatefully at her.

"For _your_ own good, you mean?" He spat, standing up to tower over them. "When you forced Draco away, you took away the only thing I had ever learnt to love unconditionally! HE WAS MY LIFE! I LOVED HIM! HOW COULD YOU THINK TAKING HIM AWAY WOULD BE FOR MY OWN GOOD!" Harry was screaming now and Mrs Weasley was gaping at him, frightened. Ginny had started crying and Mr Weasley sat looking regretful. "I NEVER WANTED YOU GINNY! YOU WERE A SCHOOL CRUSH AND NOTHING MORE! YOU RUINED MY LIFE FOR YOUR OWN GAIN AND I HATE YOU ALL FOR IT!"

"Harry, please calm down, son," Mr Weasley said softly. "I don't want you to get sick with a panic attack." Harry stopped and sat down. He didn't know why he was listening to Mr Weasley, but there was still a tiny voice inside him telling him Mr Weasley had just been dragged along for the ride and it was really all Mrs Weasley's and Ginny's doing.

"He wasn't right for you!" Ginny sobbed. "YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN WITH ME!"

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO MAKE THAT DECISION FOR ME! EVEN IF HE WASN'T GOOD FOR ME, I LOVED HIM! NOTHING ELSE MATTERED! I DIDN'T WANT YOU! WE WERE NEVER. GOING. TO. GET. BACK. TOGETHER! " Harry shouted, punctuating the last sentence to Ron's sister and causing her to sob louder.

"Harry, dear, you have to understand that we did this for you. You needed to settle down and have a family and children of your own! He was the son of a Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy's own blood, you deserved better," Mrs Weasley tried to reason but Harry turned to her and his face was pure anger.

"I loved him. He loved me. How could you think I deserved 'better'?" Harry sneered, his voice dripping with ice. "DRACO MALFOY IS A BETTER PERSON THAN ANY OF YOU WILL EVER BE!" Harry stood up again and looked at each of them, the fury and hurt bubbling to the forefront. "I will _never_ forgive you all for this," Harry whispered harshly as the tears started to fall. He spun on his heel and fled from their house, Apparating as soon as he reached their back lawn.

Harry arrived right next to his car and fumbled with the keys to open the door. He flung himself into the driver's seat and started crying forcefully. Hurt, anger and regret coursed through him. He felt like had just lost his whole family all over again, and the thought made him feel sick.

Without thinking, Harry shoved the keys into the ignition and started the car. He had to get home to Draco. Draco would make it all better. He pulled forcefully out onto the road and sped off towards home.

o o o o o

Draco closed the book that he was reading in his lap and took off his glasses and placed them both on the coffee table. He glanced at the clock again for about the twentieth time in the last ten minutes. It was nearing five o'clock and Harry still hadn't returned, despite his promises he would be home by four.

Draco considered trying Harry's mobile again, but each time he had tried it had rung off. It was possible Harry was still talking with the Weasleys, but Draco was confident that Harry would call him if he was going to be late. He grabbed the cordless phone again and was just pushing in the numbers when there was a knock at the door.

_Oh thank god,_ Draco thought, not even thinking it was strange for Harry to be knocking on his own door. Draco hurried over and flung the door open.

Hermione was standing there with tears streaming down her face, hugging herself as if she was cold. "Draco," she choked out. "It's Harry. He's been in a car accident."


	16. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 15**

Draco sat in a hard plastic chair in the hospital's waiting room. He was hunched over and had his head buried in his hands. He didn't want to talk to anyone, he didn't even want to _look_ at anyone. A sick feeling was churning in his stomach, and the unfamiliar hospital smell was making it worse.

It had been four hours since Hermione had turned up at the apartment. Harry's accident had happened in a Muggle suburb and therefore he had been rushed to a Muggle hospital in the city by ambulance.

'_Would've died without his seatbelt,'_ the nurse in charge had told them, and her words kept running through Draco's head, almost taunting him.

The hospital staff had contacted Remus Lupin, as Harry's listed next of kin, to inform him of Harry's accident. Remus had rushed to the hospital to try and halt any Muggle procedure they tried to perform on Harry, but he had been too late and he was already in emergency surgery.

It was a well-known fact that once any Muggle medical treatment was started on a witch or wizard, it rendered magical Healing ineffective. Draco had been furious when he heard that Harry had been taken to a Muggle facility. Where all his injuries could have been Healed rapidly at St Mungo's, Harry was now forced to suffer a lengthy recovery the Muggle way.

If he survived at all.

That thought caused an almost physical pain in Draco's heart, and he gasped and clutched his chest. He jumped up and started pacing anxiously, an overwhelming guilt was coursing through his veins and he was unable to stop the barrage of negative thoughts pouring through his mind, making it feel like his head would explode.

Remus and Tonks were there, as were Ron and Hermione. Hermione's parents had come briefly to take Melody home with them; they had wanted to stay, but Hermione hadn't wanted the little girl to be hanging around in such a dire environment and seeing both her parents so distressed, as she was too young to understand anything.

Remus had alerted Hermione as soon as he had heard of Harry's accident, and they both agreed that Draco needed to be told in person, so Hermione had volunteered for the distressing task, but had been fearful of what Draco's reaction was going to be. She had expected Harry's boyfriend to shout, scream, cry or even pass out from shock like she herself had done, but Draco had merely nodded and followed her to the hospital in a stony silence.

Draco sat apart from them all, and had completely withdrawn himself from them group. He hadn't said anything in the whole time they had been at the hospital and none of them were familiar enough with Draco's emotional state to attempt to break through his barrier.

Draco felt overwhelmingly distant from these people who had become to be Harry's family, and he couldn't shake the feeling that he was intruding on a private time; like he had no right to be there. Some part of Draco deep within in him seemed to have resigned himself to the notion that Harry wasn't going to live.

Draco felt unbelievably alone and took no comfort from being in the presence of Harry's loved ones.

Nevertheless, Draco needed to be there for Harry just as much as they all did. Hermione kept sending him sympathetic glances, and seemed to be debating with herself whether Draco would welcome comfort from her. Remus and Tonks had both tried to engage him in conversation and offer support, but Draco had been closed off to any comfort. Their attempts just seemed to force him to withdraw even more.

None of the hospital staff had been forthcoming with any helpful information. They wouldn't say who, or what, caused the accident, or even if Harry was the only one hurt. All they were able to reveal, and only directly to Remus, was that Harry had suffered extensive injuries, and was presently undergoing emergency surgery for some internal injury that was bleeding. They were also to remove his spleen, which was ruptured on impact, and reconstruct his knee which had been trapped under the steering wheel and damaged considerably. They wouldn't reveal the details of the injuries, citing that the doctors were still working on Harry and didn't know all the details themselves.

Draco suddenly felt dizzy like he was going to faint, so he grabbed hold of the railing along the wall to steady himself, stumbling slightly in the process.

"Draco!" Hermione cried and jumped up to help him. He had righted himself though, so she just stood by to make sure he wasn't going to black out and hurt himself. Draco squeezed his eyes shut and made a small whimpering sound.

Hermione hesitantly approached Draco and gently laid her hand on his forearm. He turned to look at her, his eyes filled with distress. Hermione gave his arm a tentative squeeze as she looked at his miserable face and then pulled him close to her in the comforting hug she had been desperate to offer him all night.

Draco broke down and started sobbing into her shoulder. Hermione was deeply worried about Harry, but she couldn't begin to imagine how Draco was feeling.

Since Harry and Draco became friends, everything Draco did was for Harry. He left for Harry. He stayed away for Harry. He came back for Harry. Yet, he had to continuously fight the stereotype he had been labelled with his whole life –- a Death Eater's son.

Hermione could see now what a terrible time Harry's friends and family –- herself included –- had given Draco when all Draco wanted was to love Harry. It didn't even matter if Harry loved him in return. They had all tried to interfere for what they believed was 'Harry's own good', when the best thing all along would have been to just let Harry make his own choices and be with the one he loved, whether they thought it was wrong or not. They should have all seen at the beginning that Harry's love for Draco was reason enough to be happy for him.

Hermione stroked the back of Draco's soft hair and rubbed his back while he cried desperately for Harry. She could feel his tears seeping through her thin cotton shirt, and she felt the guilt pool sickeningly in her stomach. She was even stupid enough to believe that Harry loved Lucas as much as he had loved Draco.

On contemplation now, Hermione realised that Harry's eyes never lit up when Lucas walked in the room like they always did when Draco appeared. Harry would laugh at Lucas, but rarely _with_ him. Where Lucas would touch and caress Harry, Harry would rarely instigate such affection, but with Draco, he couldn't keep his hands off him. Harry would defend Draco with such passion and indignation, but Hermione couldn't remember one instance of Harry speaking about Lucas with such fire. And finally, Harry had been extremely hesitant about moving in with Lucas, but he had asked Draco to stay indefinitely with him the day they got back together.

"I'm so scared, Hermione," Draco hiccupped and pulled back from her. "If I lose him like this all over again, I won't be able to go on. This is all my fault! I shouldn't have let him drive to the Weasleys! I just _knew_ he wasn't going to be in any fit state to drive, but I wasn't forceful enough! He was insistent on fucking driving, and I just stood back and let him! I should've gone with him and supported him! Fuck, he must've been so upset to have gotten into an accident like this! He could DIE AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Draco's voice broke and punched the wall in frustration, tears still pouring down his pale cheeks.

"Hey, this isn't your fault, Draco!" Hermione told him. Draco closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the cool stone wall, trying to stop himself crying. "We don't know what caused the accident, and we don't know what happened at the Weasleys'. He's strong, darling. He battled and survived the Dark Lord. Do you really think he will let a little prang in the car take him away from you again?" Hermione said gently and Draco sighed miserably. He wiped his eyes and sniffled.

"I hope not," Draco whispered. "I really hope not."

"Are you ok, Draco?" Hermione asked and brushed some strands of his hair away from his wet eyes.

"No," Draco choked out. "I'm going crazy here. I need to know what's going on. When I think about him lying there on some operating table with them cutting into him, all alone without anyone there to look after him, I feel like I'm going to vomit. I hate not being entitled to any information about him. I should've gone with him to the Weasleys. I should've have at least not let him drive in such a state. I hate that I wasn't there to comfort him after his confrontation with them. I hate that I missed out on five years without him…" Draco turned away from her as he started crying again, though not as forcefully this time. After a few moments, he started pacing anxiously again.

Ron returned to the waiting room just then, having left about half an hour previously to call his parents. He came over to them and put his arms around Hermione.

"I spoke to Dad. He said Harry was really upset when he left. They'd had quite a confrontation and there was harsh things said, so Harry left abruptly. Mum and Ginny want to come to the hospital but Dad told them to stop being so selfish, as they would only cause more grief being there. He doesn't want to see Harry upset again," Ron explained softly, but Draco didn't miss a thing.

"Your dad," Draco said to Ron. "He was forced into the threats by your Mum and your sister." Ron frowned up at Draco.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"He doesn't want to see Harry upset. I can see that now. That night, at your wedding, your Dad just stood back while your Mum did all the talking, with Ginny jumping in every now and then. I can see now that your Dad didn't want to hurt Harry in the first place. All Harry wanted was them to show him some remorse for what they did. Your Dad has done that," Draco bit his lip. "Next time you speak to him, can you tell him that I appreciate his love for Harry?"

Ron studied Draco for a few minutes, finally seeing just how much of himself Draco gave to Harry. "Sure, Draco. I'll do anything I can for you to make up for what they did," Ron said sincerely. Draco gave him a small, sad smile before he went back to pacing.

"Is there a Remus Lupin here?" Draco turned around to see a female doctor standing there holding a clipboard. Remus jumped up and came over to her.

"I'm Remus. How is Harry?"

"May I speak to you privately please, Mr Lupin?" The doctor asked.

"What the fucks going on!" Draco cried, frantically brushing the tears off his face. "What's wrong with him? Is he ok? Please!" Remus placed a calming hand on Draco's arm.

"This is Draco Malfoy, he's Harry's long-term partner. I would prefer him to be present for any information you have to tell me about Harry," Remus said politely but in a firm tone.

"Of course," the doctor replied. "Would you follow me to the consultation room?" Draco and Remus nodded and followed the doctor down the hall and into a tiny office.

"What's going on?" Draco demanded.

"Harry has just been moved to Recovery. I'm sure the nurse told you that his seatbelt saved his life? This is true, however, upon impact the seatbelt caused internal damage to his abdomen and we had to operate to stop the internal bleeding, and also to remove his ruptured spleen. There were some complications during the operation and Harry went into cardiac arrest twice. We were able to revive him but his blood pressure is still quite low. Overall, the operation was successful, but he remains in a coma," the doctor said gently.

"No!" Draco whimpered and Remus reached out and took his hand.

"What about his other injuries, doctor?" Remus asked. "The nurses indicated they were quite extensive independently of the abdominal bleeding and ruptured spleen."

"The blow to the head didn't cause any fractures, though there is a large amount of swelling and bruising which is why he is in the coma. He also suffered three cracked ribs, a broken arm, a broken leg and obviously a large amount of cuts and bruises. There was a significant amount of blood loss and as I said, his blood pressure is lower than we are comfortable with, but he will be placed in the Intensive Care Unit to be constantly observed at all times. He also has a fever, which is being monitored, but it's not a cause for concern at this point."

"Will he be ok?" Draco choked out in a whisper. The doctor looked sympathetically at Draco and offered him a soft smile.

"I won't lie. He remains in a critical condition at this point and the next twenty four hours will be uncertain. His condition is unstable, meaning we can't predict a prognosis as yet as things may literally change within seconds. However, if he can hang on as he is for the next twenty four hours without change, we will be pretty confident he will recover," the doctor advised.

"If he's ok, will there be any permanent difficulties? Remus asked.

"The spleen is basically what creates the disease-fighting mechanisms of the immune system, but the body will survive perfectly fine without it. However, Harry will be more susceptible to infections and illnesses than normal and will require scheduled immunisations for certain diseases, which we will give him once he wakes. It generally won't be life threatening if he becomes ill with an infection or what not, but he may take longer to recover than most people. Also, his eating habits and appetite might be erratic for some time because of the injuries to his stomach. Depending on how the bones heal, he may limp or need to walk with a walking stick as parts of the knee on the broken leg were basically shattered, but it's been reconstructed. There may also be temporary breathing difficulties because of the cracked ribs." She shifted some papers around on the clipboard and smiled at them. "But as for serious permanent ailments, we are hoping it's unlikely."

"Did… well, did Harry cause the accident, doctor? Was anyone else injured?" Remus asked tentatively.

"Harry certainly did not cause the accident. He was hit from the side by a drunk driver who was eight times over the legal blood alcohol limit. Harry was very lucky to survive. The drunk driver died on impact," the doctor told them and Remus nodded.

"Good!" Draco snapped.

"Draco…" Remus said softly.

"NO! That person nearly killed my Harry! Death is too good for them!" Draco sneered. The doctor simply nodded.

"It's ok, Mr Lupin. Mr Malfoy's not saying anything that any normal person wouldn't be thinking. I, unfortunately, see people in Harry's position far too often because of drink driving." The doctor shook her head sadly.

"When can I see him?" Draco demanded. He didn't want to sound angry, but after hearing about Harry's accident, he suddenly felt furious.

"He'll be in Recovery for about another hour and then we'll be moving him to the ICU. Normally, we would only allow immediate family, but as Mr Lupin has advised that Harry has no immediate family, I will make exceptions in this instance." The doctor stood up and tucked the clipboard under her arm.

"We appreciate that," Remus smiled.

"You can see him as soon as he is settled in ICU. I'll have a member of staff inform you of when that is. Mr Malfoy, Harry is in a bad way and it might be quite a shock for you to see him like that. It might be advisable to get some fresh air and clear your head before seeing him." The doctor patted Draco's shoulder, who nodded feebly.

"Thanks for everything, doctor," Remus said gratefully and shook her hand.

"We'll speak again," she nodded and left.


	17. Chapter 16

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_I'm starting a contact list for those who want to be notified when I start posting Summer Rain's sequel. If you would like to be added to this mailing list, please leave a review or email me your email address and stating you want to be added to the list. _

_Take care,_

_ Lani_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 16**

Draco followed a stern looking nurse down the corridor towards the ICU. He had his head down and was completely trusting Tonks to lead him to where they were going. Tonks had put her arm around his shoulder when the nurse had told them that they could see Harry, and she refused to let him go.

Draco didn't mind really. He felt numb, and wasn't sure if he could stay upright alone long enough to walk to the ICU without Tonks's support. Remus walked next to Draco his other side, hands in his pockets and a small, worried frown on his scarred face. Ron and Hermione were following behind. Draco wasn't even sure if he could go through seeing Harry without being sick. His stomach still churned threateningly and he knew he must look like a wreck.

He had taken the doctor's advice and gone outside for some fresh air, though 'clearing his head' was impossible. After everything she dumped on him, she expected him to waltz outside and clear his head? The fresh air had done nothing but make him cold and shivery, and Draco had just dropped himself onto the nearest step and bawled his eyes out for the entire half hour he was outside. At any other time he would have been concerned with what the people walking by would be thinking of the sight of him, but he didn't have the notion to care this time. An elderly lady had stopped next to him and handed him a clean, pressed handkerchief and before he'd had a chance to sob out a miserable 'thank you', she had just smiled at him, patted his shoulder and went on her way.

Draco still had the handkerchief clutched in his tight fist as they made their way through the sprawling hospital, even though he had managed to stop the tears. For now.

It wasn't fair. Harry didn't deserve to have been in that car accident. He didn't deserve to be seriously injured. He'd had only gone to the Weasleys for Draco, to defend him to the people he considered his family. Why was it always Harry?

The nurse stopped at a pair of ominous-looking frosted glass doors. The sign on the door declared that only patients' immediate family were permitted during strict visiting hours.

"Only two visitors allowed at a time, I'm afraid," the nurse said succinctly. "The others can wait here." She indicated four chairs lined up alone the wall opposite them.

Draco knew it was selfish, but he stepped forward anyway. He was too distressed to care; he just needed to see Harry. He was grateful when Ron, Hermione and Tonks stepped back and sat down in the chairs without hesitation. The nurse nodded and pushed open the glass doors. Remus put a gentle hand on the small of Draco's back and urged him forward to see Harry first.

They entered a large, open area containing a wide, circular staff station in the centre. There were approximately five or six doors along each wall leading to patients' cubicles, though the staff area and the cubicles were separated by glass walls and doors, giving the staff a clear view of each patient in the ICU from their station.

The nurse continued up to the further end of the ward and approached the furthest cubicle at the end of left hand wall; there were vertical drapes drawn across part of the glass, obscuring their view of the bed, though the nurses' station right in the middle of the ward still had a clear from its position.

A quick glance around confirmed to Draco that none of the other cubicles had the blinds drawn and he swallowed heavily, trying to dislodge the lump caught in his throat.

It was late at night, so there were only a minimal amount of staff on duty. There were two male nurses chatting quietly at the nurses' station and another female nurse writing something on a clipboard outside what must be Harry's cubicle. Draco cleared his throat apprehensively, but couldn't relieve fear creeping into his chest.

The nurse looked up at the sound of them approaching, and Draco barely noticed when the other nurse who had brought them to the ward turned and left.

"Mr Lupin?" The nurse asked. "I'm Nurse Watson, I'll be the nurse in charge of the ICU for tonight, and as such, Harry will be in my care until my shift ends in the morning." Remus held out his hand and she shook it. It didn't escape either Remus's or Draco's notice that she was keeping them just out of view of the bed in the room, though the dreadful beeps of the life support machine and pumping of the ventilator could be heard through the open door and Draco started shaking at the thought of what he was going to see through that door.

"Please call me Remus, and this is Draco, Harry's partner," Remus said and Nurse Watson held out her hand to Draco, who tried to respond but his hand was shaking so badly she just patted the back of his hand instead.

"This is going to be very difficult," Nurse Watson said sombrely. "He's in bad shape, though the bruises and cuts do tend to make it look a lot worse. Just so you are forewarned, his head is heavily bandaged, and his arm and leg are in casts. His torso is also heavily bandaged from the surgery, but obviously that is obscured by blankets. The medical equipment is very daunting. Among other things, he's on a ventilator, heart monitor, and several IV lines. Do you want a few moments to prepare yourself?" Draco shook his head quickly. "Ok, are you ready?"

Draco nodded though he desperately wanted to shake his head and turn and run, but he knew he owed it to Harry to be there. He settled for making a small choking sound in agreement, so Nurse Watson motion him to move into the cubicle.

The sight of Harry like that was too much for Draco. The slow beeping of the life support machine rang in his ears, nausea swelled in his stomach and his knees buckled, sending the room spinning, but someone caught him before he hit the floor and everything went black.

o o o o o

"Draco… Draco…" Draco slowly became aware of someone calling his name and tapping his cheek slightly. He groaned and opened his eyes to find that he was propped up in a chair with his head resting against Remus's hip. His stomach lurched and he dry heaved violently; Remus held a stainless steel bowl under his mouth but Draco managed to keep himself from vomiting, despite the sick, dizzy feeling engulfing him.

Remus was standing beside him, holding him upright and rubbing his back. "Urgh, what happened?" Draco groaned woozily.

"You passed out, son," Remus said gently and knelt down to study Draco's face. "How are you feeling? You've been out for about five minutes and you're a rather alarming shade of green." Draco rubbed a hand across his forehead to try and stop his head spinning.

"I feel sick, but it's passing," Draco told him.

"Have a little drink of water, Draco," Nurse Watson coaxed and handed him a little plastic cup with ice cold water in it. Draco sipped it gratefully. "Are you feeling a bit better?" She asked.

"Er… a bit. I'm sorry about that," Draco finished the water and handed her back the empty cup, not sure what else to do with it. She gave him a wry smile.

"It's not an uncommon occurrence. It's a difficult thing to see, and we often even recommend family _not_ see their loved ones like this, but the doctor told us you were pretty set on seeing Harry as soon as possible. It probably seemed like it happened in fast forward to you, but you were actually looking at Harry a few moments before you went pale and started having like a panic attack." Nurse Watson explained and it immediately dawned on Draco how Harry must feel during his attacks and he shuddered involuntarily. "Are you ok to see him now?"

"Yeah, I just… it was just… overwhelming," Draco muttered, he turned to look at Harry's prone form on the bed. "Can I be alone with him for a few minutes?"

"Of course. We'll just wait over there." Nurse Watson indicated to the nurses' station through the door.

Draco stood up slowly and moved around to the side of Harry's bed. Harry was barely recognisable through all the cuts and bruises, bandages and tubes. One side of his face was red and swollen around a long cut. One arm was in a cast and the other had IV lines leading into the back of his hand. Draco slipped his fingers underneath Harry's, which seemed to be the only way to touch him without disturbing any of his injuries or medical equipment.

Draco bent down and rested his head lightly on Harry's chest. He lay there for a few moments listening to the beeping and slight whooshing sound of the ventilator in Harry's mouth helping him breathe. Draco could feel tears dripping from his eyes, but he wasn't crying forcefully. He brushed the back of Harry's forearm softly.

"Harry, baby, you need to wake up for me," Draco murmured softly. "We have plans to make, lots of talking to do… and fuck it, I want to shag you silly." Draco smiled weakly and watched Harry, hoping for, but not expecting any reaction. "You know, they've put you in a green hospital gown. You have to wake up so I can tease you about wearing Slytherin colours. Please Harry…" Draco choked on a sob. "I can't lose you again…"

Harry remained unresponsive as Draco cried softly onto his chest. After a little while, Remus came over and pulled Draco gently into one of the chairs beside Harry's bed, and sat down next to him.

"I haven't had a chance before now to tell you that I'm glad you're back, Draco," Remus said kindly and smiled at Draco, hoping to distract the distraught young man. Draco wiped his eyes on the back of his hands and sniffled and nodded. "You make him very happy."

"He makes me happy," Draco replied softly. "Did he tell you what happened?" Remus nodded slowly.

"We have spoken a few times on the phone since you returned. I admit, I'm very disturbed that Molly and Arthur would partake in something so hurtful towards Harry." Remus's gaze shifted to Harry.

"It wasn't really Arthur. It was predominantly Molly and Ginny. I think Arthur was pushed into it by Molly," Draco told him and Remus raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Even so, Harry placed a lot of trust in that family, and especially in Molly as a mother figure. I can understand why she may have felt she needed to take action –- not with any offence to you, Draco –- but what pains me the most is that even after she saw Harry's reaction to your departure, she still chose not to rectify the situation. It was Molly and myself whom Harry turned to when you left, and he was a mess. When she saw how badly he was hurting, she should have told him what had happened," Remus insisted.

"I hadn't thought about that. I suppose you're right." Draco shook his head sadly. "Harry's too forgiving; I know he'll eventually forgive them for what they did, and I'm glad of that. I don't want him harbouring any negative feelings towards people who have been good to him on a whole. But, Remus, I don't think I'll ever be able to face them again, let alone forgive them. Sure, I have Harry back, but I'm not as forgiving as him and they hurt him so much, and they hurt me too."

"No reasonable person would blame you for not forgiving them, Draco. Your job is to love and protect Harry just like you did all those years ago and I have every confidence in you that you will do so with every fibre of your being." Remus patted Draco's knee.

"Remus?" Draco asked and gave a sidelong glance at him. Remus looked expectantly at Draco, so Draco continued. "How would you feel if Harry and I moved away? I know you are close to him, and I would never you to think I was taking him away from you." Remus smiled.

"I hear Australia is lovely at this time of year," Remus chuckled and Draco looked at him in surprise.

"He told you?" Draco wondered.

"Of course not. Harry would have told you if he was going to discuss it with me," Remus assured him. "But, I'm not as silly as I look. I put two and two together. Harry mentioned to me that he felt you were missing your life in Australia and that he was curious to see where you had been living for the last five years. I suspected then that he was considering asking you to take him back there. I didn't know if he had the confidence to go permanently, but I certainly realised an extended trip was on the cards."

"He wants to move back with me." Draco picked at a loose seam on his jeans. "I had all intents and purposes of coming back to London permanently. I even got rid of all of my things, save for a small suitcase full of clothes. I had hoped Harry could be part of my life again, even just as friends. Having him back romantically is a dream come true, but it never even crossed my mind to take him back to Australia with me. Not even for a holiday. It was Harry's idea, and he seems to be serious about it. He's mentioned it numerous times."

"And you're concerned that you would be ripping him out of his happy, content life here?" Remus guessed and Draco nodded. "Draco, there is no happy, content life here for Harry. Harry exists, he doesn't live. Since you've been back, it's the first time he has been truly happy since you left."

"He was happy with Lucas," Draco argued but Remus shook his head.

"He was fond of Lucas, probably even thought he loved him, but what Harry had with Lucas was companionship, not love. Don't you see, Draco? Harry will be happy _anywhere_ so long as you're there with him," Remus said wisely.

"But all his friends and family are here," Draco murmured.

"Yes, but we can visit anytime Harry wants us, and you can visit us here. To be honest with you, Harry is in desperate need of a change. He needs to start his life over with you in a completely new and fresh place. You also both need to be in a place away from the Weasleys at the moment. You need to heal and get back on track with each other. Together. Why not go back to Australia?" Remus smiled.

Draco sighed heavily. "He needs to wake up first," he whispered.


	18. Chapter 17

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_There will be no mpreg in Summer Rain or its sequel. I love reading mpregs (especially H/D), but I don't think I'd ever write one. Most of my writing is drawn from things I have experienced/come across/learned about in my life and never having had a child or been pregnant, I don't feel equipped enough to write a pregnant main character at this time. In saying that, I do have another H/D fic in the works that involves pregnancy but the pregnant person isn't the entire focus of the story. This won't be posted for a few months yet, so I can't give any info about it because I'll probably end up changing it a lot. If you are thinking 'pregnancy and H/D but no mpreg – wtf?', don't even give it another thought because the plot is probably not something easily guessed and I'm not ready to reveal any details yet. _

_Take care,_

_ Lani_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 17**

One week later Harry had still had not woken.

The doctors confirmed that Harry was 'out of the woods', but none of them were able to predict when he might wake up. His bruises were now turning a sickly yellow colour, and a lot of the small cuts had all but healed, and the larger ones were unlikely to scar (according to Harry's numerous doctors). He'd have distinct surgical scarring on his abdomen and knee, but Draco was just relieved that the cuts on Harry's face would leave no marks. One scar with plenty of history was enough, Draco felt. He wouldn't have cared if Harry's whole face was covered with scars, but it was time enough for Harry to be given a break, and Draco was grateful for small mercies.

Draco had spent every day of the past week at the hospital and stayed late into the evenings. When Draco found that he couldn't bear to be alone in Harry's apartment, Ron and Hermione had insisted he stay with them until Harry was released from hospital.

Draco had protested at first; he had intended to check into a hotel nearby the hospital but Harry's best friends would have none of it. Their guest room was comfy and Hermione tried her best to feed him well when he was there, but Draco was struggling. He was eternally grateful for their hospitality, but he found himself numb at any time he was out of Harry's presence.

Draco was a mess. He had little to no appetite, and was surviving a majority of the time on coffee. The wonderful meals Hermione tried to get him to eat either went barely touched, or ended up in the toilet shortly after.

Sleep was desperately needed, but whenever he climbed into the tiny single bed alone at Ron and Hermione's, it left him with time to think and he couldn't stop the barrage of thoughts that raced through his mind every night. He always seemed to fall into a restless sleep just hours before needing to be at the hospital again, and was woken abruptly in the morning by a repeating nightmare of Harry's life support machine flat-lining. This left him feeling no better than he was the night before, and he got up immediately fell into the vicious cycle again.

The thing that surprised everyone the most was that Draco had let his appearance wane. He kept himself clean and tidy, but didn't have the energy to keep up the well-groomed Draco Malfoy everyone was used to. His hair was dull and limp, lacking the usual softness and shine. His complexion was paler than normal, and he had dark smudges under his eyes. He just wore whatever clothes he grabbed each morning, which seemed to be a collection of Harry's old shirts and trousers. When Hermione asked him why he had taken to wearing Harry's things rather than his own, all Draco could offer was a noncommittal shrug. Hermione suspected it was a comfort thing and she was becoming concerned that Draco was falling into a deeper depression every day Harry failed to wake.

"I think it may already be deceased." Draco jumped at the voice behind him and he turned around. Remus was standing there with a bemused look on his face as he pointed to the uneaten tomato and cheese sandwich Draco had been stabbing absentmindedly with a fork. Draco dropped the fork and sat back in his chair with a sigh. He wasn't even sure why he picked up a fork when he bought the sandwich.

"Yeah," Draco replied and gathered up the sandwich in its wrapper from where it had been sitting on the edge of Harry's bed and shoved it back into the brown paper bag.

"Any change today?" Remus asked as he lowered himself into the chair next to Draco with a grunt. Remus hadn't been to the hospital for the past two days due to an untimely full moon, and still appeared to be recovering from his transformation.

"They said his vitals are all normal today," Draco muttered with a shrug. "Whatever the fuck that means. I don't bother asking anymore, they never give a straight answer. He looks the same to me today as he did yesterday when they told me his vitals were unstable."

"Ah," Remus nodded. "Draco, what would Harry say if he knew you weren't taking care of yourself?" Draco hung his head shamefully, more so that he wouldn't have to look at Remus. That comment alone told Draco how bad he must look. Draco thought back to Harry admonishing him for sitting out in the rain when he was sick and he allowed himself a small smile.

"He'd yell at me and tell me to stop being so fucking stupid," Draco admitted reluctantly. Remus made a sound of agreement. "Thing is, I can't eat and I can't sleep. I'm not going to be away from him any longer than necessary when he could wake up at any moment. What else can I possibly do to take care of myself?"

"You really need to try to eat and sleep better, Draco, otherwise you will end up in a bed here alongside Harry. We are all well aware of Harry's guilt complex, he's going to think it's his fault you are doing this to yourself," Remus pointed out.

"Fuck," Draco groaned and rubbed his face tiredly. "I'll try harder, I suppose." Remus pulled a small vial of potion from his pocket and handed it to Draco.

"This is a very mild sedative. It helps me sleep after my, er, monthly episodes," Remus stumbled over his words when he remembered they were surrounded by Muggles. "It's unique in that it's only effective if the body truly needs sleep."

"Will it make me sleep until my body doesn't think it needs sleep anymore?" Draco asked warily, imagining himself sleeping for a week straight under the potion's affects.

"No, no, not at all. You will sleep naturally, but you may need an alarm clock to wake," Remus advised and Draco nodded.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. It won't help me eat, but I suppose if I sleep a bit better, I might feel hungrier," Draco reasoned.

"There's something else I need to talk to you about," Remus said and Draco eyed him cautiously.

"I don't want the Weasleys here," Draco cut in quickly and Remus shook his head.

"You know I wouldn't ask that of you," Remus soothed. "But there is someone who wants to see Harry whom I'm not sure you would be comfortable with."

"Who?" Draco asked, though he suspected he could guess.

"Lucas. He got in touch with me a few days ago after his manager at work told him about Harry's accident. I have told him all about Harry's condition and he's worried and wants to see him. He was going to just turn up but he was worried how you might react, and he wouldn't be allowed into ICU without being with one of us." Remus watched Draco's reaction closely, but the blond kept his face guarded.

"I'm sorry, Remus, but I don't think I could handle that. I don't think Harry could either if he woke. I know he was with Harry for a long time, but they broke up under pretty messy circumstances, for which I still blame myself a little. It seems a little weird for me that he would want to come see Harry knowing I was here," Draco frowned.

"At this point, I don't think Lucas is particularly offended by your presence, Draco. He is just concerned about Harry, like we all are."

"You think I should let him come?" Draco questioned. Remus cleared his throat.

"I think it would be beneficial for Lucas," Remus admitted. "He could simply have turned up without a thought for your feelings, but he spoke to me first to find out how you would feel about him visiting Harry. He didn't need to do that." Draco heaved a deep sigh.

"Does he want Harry back?" Draco questioned reluctantly.

"He would be a fool not to. Harry's quite a catch, don't you think?" Remus smiled softly. "However, I believe Lucas is well aware Harry is off the market now. He's merely worried about Harry, which is heartening. I'd be concerned about his strength of character if he wasn't even the slightest bit upset about Harry's accident."

"Yeah, alright," Draco relented. "Whatever. I don't have the energy to give a shit, to be truthful."

"You don't need to be here, Draco. I'm happy to be present while Lucas visits with Harry," Remus offered.

"That would just be petulant of me," Draco shook his head. "I'll be here when he comes. Just give me ample warning, ok? That's all I ask."

o o o o o

Draco sat holding Harry's hand lightly as he listened to footsteps approaching the cubicle. He didn't even bother to turn around when the visitors entered the room.

"Thanks Remus, " Lucas murmured. Draco heard Remus's footsteps receding as he left them alone beside Harry. Draco reluctantly let go of Harry's hand and turned to Lucas.

They both stared at each other for a few moments. Draco had no intentions of speaking first. He had nothing to say to the man Harry dumped to take him back.

"Remus tells me you've been sitting here with him everyday," Lucas stated as he sat down in the chair next to Draco.

"Did you expect me to do any less?" Draco retorted.

"I didn't expect you to still be here at all, to be truthful," Lucas commented. Draco crossed his arms defensively.

"Lucky for me you're wrong," Draco smirked. Lucas gave Draco an even look before he stood up to stand next to Harry's bed. When he touched Harry's hand, Draco had to physically hold himself in the chair to stop him reaching out and reefing Lucas away from Harry.

"I don't know what he sees in you," Lucas spat. "You seem to be nothing but a pretty-boy snobby little bastard." Draco pursed his lips and exhaled sharply through his nose.

"Thank fuck Harry isn't looking through your eyes then," Draco glared at Lucas.

"He wouldn't have even been in that accident if you didn't come back!" Lucas turned and eyed Draco angrily.

"He wouldn't have stubbed his toe on my suitcase either, but none of us are Seers to predict every time Harry is going to get hurt!" Draco sneered. "Why does everyone insist on this overbearing urge to protect him all the time? He doesn't need twenty people trying to play mum and dad to him! He's a grown man who has faced horrors some of us only have nightmares about! He defeated…" Draco trailed off and bit his lip, not sure how much of Harry's past Lucas knew.

"I know about Voldemort," Lucas said lowly. "It's because of all that that he _does_ need protecting!"

"No, it's because of all that that he just needs to be loved. You, Ron, Hermione, the Weasleys –- you all think he's a little boy who needs sheltering from the big bad wolf. Or perhaps it's the big bad Draco, hey?" Draco laughed harshly with a shake of his head. "Harry's litany of 'I'm fines' is his polite way of telling people to back off, that he's perfectly capable of handling things on his own. Why do you think he came back to me?" Lucas snorted.

"Because you're practically a supermodel and he has this complex with you that he feels he can't live properly without you," Lucas sniped. Draco shook his head in disbelief.

"Oh please, now I know that's just sour grapes. You are well aware Harry's not shallow enough to base his reasoning on something like looks," Draco sneered. "No, one of the reasons Harry and I work so well together is because he knows I'm not there to protect him. If anything, most of our early relationship consisted of _him_ protecting _me_."

"I wasn't just with him to protect him either!" Lucas argued.

"Probably not, but it's an unconscious thing that Harry's loved ones seem to fall into. Maybe it's his small build, or his willingness to give into people to keep them happy, or maybe it's his talent of stumbling head first into dangerous situations. I have no clue, but that's beside the point. The point is that Harry doesn't want protecting," Draco finished.

"So, you're telling me you _don't_ protect Harry?" Lucas accused with a curl of his lip.

"Not unless he wants me to." Draco replied. "Harry needs to be cared for and loved, and wants to care for and love someone in return. That's all. He spent a majority of his life being protected from one thing after another. He needs a partner, not a bodyguard."

"And of course, you _must_ be the right person for the job, even though you walked out on him without even a goodbye note," Lucas growled.

"You are not, nor will you ever be, privy to the true reasons why I left Harry. I am not the slightest bit concerned whether you think I am suitable for Harry or not. The only thing that matters is Harry forgave me for what I did. I love him. I have _always_ loved him and _that_ is the reason why I am entitled to be the one who sits here day after day waiting for him to wake up," Draco said in a low, dangerous voice.

"You hurt him!" Lucas cried, floundering for things to say to Draco.

"Something of which I have to live with for the rest of my life, and also something of which I have the rest of my life to make up for," Draco answered.

"How could you just waltz in after five years and rip Harry away from me!" Lucas shouted, but backed down when he received an angry glare from the nurse in charge. "He only took you back because you were sick and he felt sorry for you!" His whispered harshly. Draco rubbed his temples and closed his eyes; he was starting to get a pounding headache.

"I do not have to explain myself to you," Draco replied bluntly. "Harry's choice to take me back was completely his own decision. I neither influenced nor coerced Harry's choice. After I explained the situation to him in its entirety, he was equipped to come to his own conclusion, which was that he wanted to give our relationship another chance."

"But you –-" Lucas started to rant again.

"I believe you came here to visit Harry," Draco interrupted. "I'm not going to sit here and be accused of taking Harry away from you again. I have already been through numerous such arguments with Ron and Hermione. I am also not going to disrespect Harry by arguing with you at his bedside while he lies there seriously ill. Harry left you by free choice. I am here for Harry and Harry alone. I do not have to put up with being persecuted by Harry's ex-boyfriend simply because Harry chose me over you. I had nothing against you, Lucas. You were a prick to me from the start,"

"I –-" Lucas went to protest.

"No, I understand what jealousy can do to people, so I don't blame you for being an arsehole. You had every right to feel threatened and defensive because Harry did end up coming back to me. But you need to move on and respect his decision. He didn't do this to hurt you, and once I realised he was with someone and you were a nice guy and appeared to care deeply for him, I certainly had no intentions to cause you grief. I was going to go again, and leave Harry to be with you. He realised that wasn't what he wanted, and you really need to accept it otherwise you will just upset him, and make yourself bitter in the process." Draco stood up and held out his hand to Lucas. "I'll leave you to visit with Harry. Thank you, for taking care of him and loving him for a year and half. For that, I will be forever indebted to you."

Lucas looked down at Draco's hand before gazing at Draco through narrowed eyes. After a moment of contemplation, Lucas took Draco's hand and shook it. Draco merely nodded at him and turned and walked away.


	19. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 18**

Later that evening, Draco and Remus were back at Harry's side. Draco dozed in his chair lightly with his head on Remus's shoulder, while Remus read a book.

Remus closed his book and shook Draco's arm gently to wake him. Draco woke abruptly and looked around in confusion. "What? What's going on? Is he awake!" Draco cried, but a frantic glance at Harry's bed told him there was no change. "He's not awake," Draco said dejectedly as his shoulders slumped and his hair fell into his eyes. He swatted it away angrily and turned in his chair to glare at the wall.

"Draco, go home, son. Get some sleep. You're obviously exhausted; you've been napping for over an hour now. I don't think there will be a change tonight," Remus urged. Draco raked his fingers through his hair and yawned.

"I'll just stay a bit longer," Draco decided. "You… you don't know for sure that there will be no change…" Draco glanced at Remus out of the corner of his eye. "I'm going to take that potion you gave me when I go to bed anyway, so I'll sleep when I eventually get there."

"You're right, I don't know, as you have politely reminded me numerous times this past week," Remus patted Draco's knee. "But that doesn't change the fact you look like you're about to collapse in exhaustion at any moment. Your appearance is enough to frighten Harry into another coma," Remus joked lightly.

"Oh, thanks very much," Draco snorted. "You don't look so smashing yourself."

"Hmm, you got me there," Remus chuckled. "I, however, tend to look like this all the time. You, on the other hand, are a successful fashion model who rarely has a hair out of place. I'm sure your agent would be a quivering mess if he saw you now."

"I don't have an agent now, and I'm not a model anymore," Draco mumbled and sighed.

"So, you don't think you should get some rest and tidy up so you look better when Harry wakes up?" Remus prodded.

"Harry likes me rumpled," Draco sniffed, feeling a little tearful again. "He told me so."

"Oh, they call it 'rumpled' now, do they?" Remus smiled. "It was 'thoroughly shagged' in my day." Draco laughed softly, grateful for Remus's subtle sense of humour. "I'm not going to win this one, am I? You have no intentions of going back to Ron and Hermione's any time soon, do you?" Draco gave Remus a slow, sidelong glance and shook his head.

"I don't feel like leaving him just now," Draco told Remus.

"Will you at least eat?" Remus reached down and pulled an apple from a plastic bag beside his chair and handed it to Draco. Draco took it grudgingly and had a small bite; it was a fresh, juicy apple but felt like sawdust in Draco's mouth. He ate as much of it as he could manage and then stood up.

"I'm going to find a bin and go to the toilet," Draco said and took some steps towards the door.

It was then that a sharp, unfamiliar noise came from one of Harry's machines and Draco whipped around in fright. "What the hell was that?" He cried and stumbled to Harry's side. The nurses on duty heard the sound too and came rushing over.

"Please wait over by the nurses' station," the male nurse said firmly and ushered them out of the cubicle. Draco watched as he started pushing some buttons on one of the machines while the female nurse bent over Harry to examine him.

"He's responding!" She cried. "Quickly, help me remove the respirator from his mouth, he's choking on it! We'll have to ventilate him nasally!" Remus held Draco back as he tried to push his way back into Harry's room while the two nurses kept barking instructions at each other.

"Let them help him, Draco," Remus said calmly, leading Draco over to the nurses' station. Two more nurses and a doctor raced into the ICU and over to Harry. The door swung closed behind them and the blinds were quickly snapped shut, but the flurry of activity and voices were audible.

"Oh god, what's happening?" Draco moaned. He rubbed the back of his neck anxiously and started pacing.

It must have been about half an hour before the doctor emerged from Harry's cubicle. The nurses followed and dispersed throughout the ward. The doctor was one Draco hadn't seen before and he came over to Remus and Draco.

"May I ask if one of you is Draco?" He asked. Draco stepped forward.

"Me! Tell me what's going on! What's wrong with him? Is he ok?" Draco grabbed the doctor's coat sleeve. The doctor patted Draco's hand and Draco realised his place and pulled back.

"He's awake, and he's asking for you," the doctor smiled. "Keep it brief, he's still very groggy and disoriented and we have him heavily medicated."

Draco practically threw himself into Harry's cubicle while Remus continued to talk softly to the doctor. Harry's eyes were closed but he opened them slowly when he felt someone sit on the edge of his bed.

"Draco…" Harry rasped and smiled weakly. Draco stroked the back of Harry's hand and caressed his cheek.

"Oh, baby you have no idea how good it is to see your eyes! I love you so much!" Draco sobbed before he could stop himself. He didn't want to upset Harry but the relief was overwhelming. "Oh god, you're ok! I was so scared! You've been… just… oh god!" Draco lay his head down on Harry's chest and cried out all the pent up emotions he hid away since Harry's accident. Harry patted him softly on the head with his finger tips, which was about the only comfort he could offer without sending pain through some part of his body or another.

"Are you ok, honey?" Harry slurred, he could feel the medication working to try and put him to sleep again. Draco sat up and wiped his eyes.

"I'm ok now. Sorry. I'm just so happy to see you finally awake," Draco sniffled and then gave a watery smile to Harry. "What's the last thing you remember?" Harry cleared his dry throat.

"Um, leaving the Weasleys…" Harry's eyes narrowed in thought. "I… I think… I can't really remember much. I, um… I don't remember much of the talk with the Weasleys either… did I fight with them?" Draco put a shaky hand up to his mouth.

"Ron said you did," Draco told him tentatively.

"I remember feeling angry… and upset," Harry wet his lips and sighed, then winced when it hurt his ribs. "I can remember screaming at Ginny, but not what I said…"

"Shhh, baby, don't think on it too much now," Draco placed his hand lovingly on Harry's cheek. "Your mind is fuzzy; things will probably come back as you get better."

"How long have I been asleep?" Harry murmured. "They told me I had an accident just now, and had an operation but nothing else. I couldn't really concentrate on what they were telling me anyway."

"It's been a week, baby. You've been in a coma for a week," Draco told him.

"Oh," Harry said and blinked slowly. "Sorry."

"Sorry? Harry, stop fucking apologising!" Draco snapped, his exhaustion catching up with him. "A drunk driver crashed into you! This time, _nothing_ is your fault!"

"I didn't mean to upset you, Draco…" Harry whispered hoarsely.

"It's ok. I'm sorry for snapping, babe. I'm just so tired. I've had trouble sleeping since your accident. I just hate to see you blame yourself for everything. It was someone else's fault this time, and I don't want to hear anymore about it," Draco said softly.

"Draco, I'm tired. Promise me," Harry touched Draco's fingers. "To go home and get some sleep. You look like shit." Draco laughed as Harry smiled weakly before his eyes slipped shut and he fell into a medication-induced sleep again. Draco kissed Harry's uninjured cheek and found himself reluctant to leave.

o o o o o

Draco muttered the password to Ron and Hermione's front door and dragged himself into their home, rubbing his head gingerly. He knew he was exhausted, he just didn't realise how much until he Apparated right into the side of their house and managed to give himself a spectacular bump on the forehead.

"Who's there?" Hermione's voice called from somewhere in the direction of the kitchen. She appeared a few moments later with Melody on her hip. "Draco! What –-?"

"He woke up," Draco smiled tiredly and ruffled the little girl's hair, who was reaching out with her chubby little fingers to get to Draco. She had really taken a liking to Draco, and had no interest in her parents if he was there.

"Oh Draco! Thank god!" Hermione placed a hand over her chest and sighed in relief. She gave Draco a one-armed hug. "How is he?"

"Very groggy and disoriented and still drugged up to the eyeballs, obviously. The doctor said he will be in pain for a few weeks to come yet. He woke up long enough to tell me that I look like shit and should go home for some rest." Draco wandered through to their living room and sank down onto their soft couch with a contented sigh. "I'm completed knackered."

"You should try to eat something before you sleep. I'll make you anything, what do you want?" Hermione asked and set Melody down in her playpen. "Don't tell me you're fine and not to go to any trouble either, otherwise I'll slap you." Draco laughed softly at her and held up his hands in surrender.

"Ok, ok! I'll admit I feel much better now that Harry has woken and I am a little hungry. Maybe a sandwich or something?" Draco suggested, crossing his legs and settling further back amongst the cushions.

"Alright, but don't fall asleep before I come back. I'll force-feed you if necessary," Hermione warned and Draco smirked, knowing she would do just that if it came to it.

"Your goddaddy woke up, darling. I bet he'll be mighty happy to see you," Draco cooed to the small child. Melody stood up in her playpen and reached over the edge towards Draco.

"Co! Co!" She cried. Draco smiled at the name Melody had picked up for him and reached out and took her fingers. She immediately grabbed his hand and shoved his index finger in her mouth. Draco winced as baby saliva trickled down the back of his hand.

Hermione came back and saw the look on Draco's face and laughed. "I'm so sorry. She's teething again and just about anything will go in her mouth." Draco chuckled.

"And there I was thinking I just tasted nice," Draco commented and pulled his hand back and wiped it on his trousers. Hermione handed him a salad sandwich and placed a glass of orange juice on the coffee table next to him. "Thanks. Where's Ron?"

"Fred and George roped him in to doing a stock-take with them at their shop. He needed a distraction from worrying about Harry, so I told him to go. I will ring him soon and tell him Harry is awake. We'll go see him first thing in the morning. Did the staff say anything about Harry's condition?" Hermione asked as Draco swallowed him first bite of sandwich.

"They said he's healing well and now that he's wake they'll give him all those immunisations. The surgery wounds are also healing quickly, and the doctor told Remus and I just before I left that as soon as Harry is stronger physically, they will try to get him up and walking. They said it's a little too soon to know anything for certain, but their tentative thoughts are that he'll be confined to the bed rest temporarily until he recovers a bit more, and then he'll be allowed to be up and about using a wheelchair. They did the best job they could on his knee, but the swelling is taking longer than usual to recede so he will limp even once he's recovered. He's not going to be able to walk for the next few weeks and they're also pretty certain now that Harry _will_ need a walking stick indefinitely, at least when there is pain. Obviously there will be a lot of physiotherapy and pain management. They don't like to let the muscles lay dormant for too long and the doctor said they are going to work him hard, but they're confident he'll recover fully other than the limp," Draco relayed what he could remember of what the doctor had told them after Harry had fallen asleep again.

"When will he be able to be released from hospital?"

"It's too soon to be sure, apparently. He may have complications and such. But the doctor said if all goes well, he'll probably be allowed out in about six weeks. They like to keep motor accident victims in their rehab ward for about that long." Draco finished off his sandwich and took a drink of juice. "He's going to hate it."

"Hmm, that's just what I was thinking," Hermione said wryly. "I wonder what he'll do about work?" Draco looked away when she gave him a questioning look. "What?"

"I think there might be a chance he won't go back to work right away, Hermione," Draco confided in her. He wasn't going to tell her about Australia, but he felt she should know that there may be a possibility that things wouldn't go back to how they were. She studied him for a few moments before nodding.

"I suppose you're right. This has probably given him a bit of a wake up call. He's a brilliant mediwizard, but I know he's never been completely settled at St Mungos," Hermione mused. "Here, I'll take your plate." Draco handed his plate to her and she took it through to the kitchen.

"Lucas came to see him today," Draco told her when she came back.

"Oh," Hermione said in surprise and raised her eyebrows. "Was it a disaster?"

"It potentially could have been. He was very accusatory and defensive and determined to put me in my place. But I just told him I wasn't going to argue at Harry's bedside. I told him he needed to respect Harry's choice and move on otherwise he'd only upset Harry and become bitter himself," Draco yawned and shifted to lie down on the couch.

"It was probably for the best, anyway," Hermione sighed. "He is a lovely guy, though. It's a shame he had to get hurt."

"Yeah, but he deserves to be with someone who can give themselves completely to him," Draco said wisely.

"And Harry never had all of himself to give because part of him always belonged to you?" Hermione smiled. Draco snorted.

"At the risk of sounding like a sappy romance novel, yes," Draco smirked and then his face fell again. "There's something else too, which I'm not sure is good or bad thing."

"Oh?"

"He doesn't remember the argument with the Weasleys," Draco told her and she frowned. "He says he remembers yelling at Ginny and feeling upset and angry, but nothing else."

"Did he say what his feelings were towards them now?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't question him about it. He was so groggy and confused, he didn't even take in what the doctor was telling him," Draco said.

"But he obviously doesn't forget the reason he went to the Weasleys in the first place," Hermione pointed out. "It's all going to take time, Draco. It wasn't just a little knock on the head. You don't need me to tell you he nearly died in that crash. Of course his head is going to be fuzzy after being asleep for a week. I think it's too soon to worry if he's lost part of his memory; it's not uncommon a person who has had a head injury to forget some of the events immediately prior to the accident."

"I know," Draco answered. "I know all that. That's not what's bothering me… I'm just worried that if Harry can't remember his argument with the Weasleys that he will have to go through all that grief again. It's just not fair…" Draco dropped his head back against the armrest and rubbed his eyes.

"Draco, don't give yourself stress prematurely. Get a good night sleep, and then you can speak with Harry's doctors with a clear head and find out Harry's situation from a professional rather than speculating,"

"Hmmm," Draco murmured. "I think I'll just have a shower and go to bed."

"I'll get you a towel," Hermione offered and went off towards the bedrooms.

By the time she returned, Draco was fast asleep. She smiled down at him and covered him with one of Melody's blankets before picking the little girl up and switching the lights out as she left the room.


	20. Chapter 19

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_I wish I could give you an approximate time of when I will begin posting the sequel, but it's impossible at this stage. It is about two thirds completed but I am coming into a busy time of my university semester, so fic writing may need to take a backseat temporarily. I HOPE to start posting it in maybe 4-6 weeks, but PLEASE don't hold me to that. Just remember, if you want to be added to my notify list to be emailed when I start posting it, leave me a review, or email me with you email address (FanFiction-dot-net readers will have to email me as address can't be left in reviews on that site)._

_Take care,_

_ Lani_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 19**

Harry screwed up his face in concentration and grunted with exertion as he took the final few steps forward with a walking frame and then flopped back into his wheelchair with a sigh of relief. His t-shirt was soaked with perspiration, and beads of sweat were dripping down his forehead and into his eyes.

"That's it, baby! You're doing so well! You went further today than you have any other day!" Draco enthused and clapped his hands.

"Fuck off with the positive shit, Draco. I'm not in the mood," Harry snapped, and opened the bottle of water his physiotherapist handed him and took a long gulp.

"Alright, fine. How about this?" Draco shrugged. "Bloody physios! Working you so fucking hard! How dare they? Stalking around with their bloody walking frames like they own the place and trying to get poor, innocent Harry's to walk when they are in shit moods. You're doing a piss poor job, and you should already be running to the other side of the room by now! It's been three fucking weeks and you're still out of breath only walking a few steps! Who cares if your knee was practically crushed? It's not anymore! You're Harry Potter, you should be able to walk properly on it already. Who need physiotherapy when you're Harry Potter? Utter bollocks! Useless, the lot of them!" Draco ranted and then stooped down to Harry's level. "That better, baby? Negative enough for you?" Harry snorted and shook his head, pushing Draco away but laughing at his boyfriend's antics despite himself.

"Yes, thank you," Harry smirked. Draco had gone with Harry to every physiotherapy session he had. Harry was progressing well, and had been overly positive since being moved to the rehabilitation ward and had been putting mind, body and soul into gaining strength in his knee and was determined to be walking independently again as soon as possible.

Over the last few days, however, Harry's enthusiasm had been waning and his mood was bordering on being depressive. He requested that he have no visitors but Draco, and for the second morning running had tried to get out of his physiotherapy session, but after some very smooth talking and illicit promises of what he would do to Harry when he was better again, Draco had eventually convinced him into going.

"Can we go back to my room now?" Harry asked the physiotherapist. "I stink and I want a shower."

"Sure, Harry," she answered with a smile. "Right to wheel him back on your own Draco?"

"Of course," Draco said haughtily as he took his place behind Harry and started wheeling him back to his room. "You know, I'm seriously considering putting in a complaint with the hospital management." Harry pulled a face, confused.

"What? Why?" Harry asked and turned to look up at Draco.

"I have issues with all these men and women putting their hands all over your wet, soapy, naked arse," Draco stated with a sniff. Harry laughed.

"They're nurses, honey. That's their job," Harry answered with a shake of his head.

"No, that's _my_ job!" Draco insisted.

"Well, when you're confident enough to bathe a rehabilitating coma patient with abdominal surgical wounds and a reconstructed knee who can't even hold the soap long enough to wash his bits, then we'll talk about your bathing skills." Harry gripped the arms of the wheelchair as Draco whipped it around a corner with a screech of the wheels, as he had gotten into a habit of doing.

"No, there will be no talk. I fully intend to prove my skills by actions when you get out of this place," Draco grinned down at Harry who blushed when a young nurses' aid walked by.

"You horny bugger," Harry mumbled, though placed a discreet hand over his own lap as they arrived at his room.

"Bloody right," Draco cried. "I'm tempted to suck you off right here!"

"Draco!" Harry gasped but found himself laughing nervously.

"What?" Draco asked innocently as he buzzed for a nurse to come help Harry shower. "You'd love it."

"Yeah, I would," Harry agreed reluctantly and heaved a deep sigh. Draco pulled a chair over and set it in front of Harry and sat down, taking Harry's hands into his.

"Want to talk about it?" Draco asked gently.

"I'm alright, baby," Harry reassured him and leaned in for a kiss. "I'm just tired… so tired." Draco knew Harry didn't just mean physical tiredness. The whole incident had been a trial for everyone, but for Harry it was so much worse and he had been trying so hard. It was understandable for things to be beginning to take their toll.

"Morning Harry!" A nurse appeared in the doorway. "We're a bit light on staff at the moment, do you mind waiting for about fifteen or twenty minutes for your shower?"

"No, that's fine," Harry answered with a smile. "Thanks." The nurse nodded and left.

"Are you finally realising the seriousness of what happened to you?" Draco stroked the palms of Harry's hands with his thumbs and Harry dropped his gaze to look at them.

"I'm not in denial, Draco. I'm well aware of what happened to me and I'm dealing with it like I've dealt with all the shit in my life," Harry pulled one hand away and rubbed his eyes tiredly with it.

"Then what is it, babe?" Draco coaxed. "You're down and I want to make you feel better."

"I've told you before what you can do to make me feel better," Harry reminded him and gave Draco a small smile. Draco drew in a long breath and let it out slowly.

"This is about Australia again, isn't it?"

"I want to do this with you. But you keep changing the subject. It's not just this empty idea I've gotten into my head," Harry insisted. "I've come to accept that my life is just never going to be easy and no one can tell what's waiting around the corner. Nearly everything I've done has been for a reason or for someone else; I'm ready to do something just for the fucking hell of it and I want to do it with you. Whatever that 'something' is is irrelevant but if we make that 'something' moving to Australia, then I can make you happy at the same time and that is the most important thing to me, baby. If you tell me you don't want to do this, then I'll drop the whole thing and won't ever mention it again. But…"

"I do want it, Harry," Draco finally admitted in a tiny voice. "I want it more than anything but I didn't want to pressure you into it."

"Are you ever going to learn to tell me what you want?" Harry asked curiously. "Because this isn't a healthy start to our relationship. I need you to be honest with me."

"If I had admitted to you that I have this unbelievable homesickness for Australia, you would have been played the heroic Gryffindor card and moved there for me even if you didn't want to, and that's not how I wanted it to be, Harry," Draco moved closer for a hug and Harry instinctively put his arms around his boyfriend.

"But why should you be the one to give everything up all the time?" Harry rationalised. "You already did that for me five years ago, and you've done it again for me now, but you aren't happy –"

"I am!" Draco insisted.

"No, sweetheart, you aren't. You just told me how homesick you are. That's not happy, that's just you trying to convince yourself you are," Harry kissed the top of Draco's head.

"I _am_ happy to be back with you, Harry," Draco mumbled into Harry's chest.

"Oh, Draco, I know that! That's not the issue here," Harry insisted. "I just don't understand what more I can say to you to convince you that I want to move back with you. Do you not believe I am serious about this?"

"I don't doubt that you genuinely want to do this; I just…" Draco trailed off and sighed. He pulled back and looked into Harry's eyes. "I don't want you to regret it."

"I nearly died, Draco," Harry said seriously. "I have no more room for regrets and I am not willing to sit around any longer and just exist. What can I say to convince you?" Harry threw up his hands in frustration. Draco closed his eyes and bit his lip.

"Just tell me you love me," Draco whispered. "That's enough for me."

"I love you, Draco Malfoy," Harry declared without hesitation. "You're my reason for everything now, and I don't ever want you to forget that." Draco opened his eyes and swallowed the lump of emotions in his throat.

"I love you too, Harry," Draco choked out. "And nothing would make me happier than to take you home with me." Draco closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to Harry's.

o o o o o

Draco emerged from the visitors' toilet down the hall from Harry's room when a nurse tapped him on the shoulder. "Yes?" Draco asked.

"I know Harry has requested to have no visitors today, but there is gentleman at reception asking to see him. He's not someone who has visited Harry here before and he's quite insistent," she said with a shrug.

_Fucking Lucas!_ Draco thought angrily. _Harry told Remus to tell him not to come back again!_ "Harry is asleep. He had a rough physio session this morning," Draco said by way of trying to put her off from letting the visitor in.

"Perhaps you could come tell him yourself that Harry doesn't want to see anyone? He asked if he could speak to you if Harry wouldn't see him," the nurse suggested and Draco sighed in irritation.

"Alright, where is he?" Draco relented.

"Just at reception," she answered. "Come with me." Draco followed her back to the reception desk and when he looked up he came face to face with Arthur Weasley.

Draco started in shock and felt his mouth drop open. "Ahhh… ummm…" Draco stammered nervously. This was the first time he had faced this man since that awful night and Draco found himself unusually tongue-tied.

"Draco, I apologise for startling you. I know I am the last person you want or need here at the moment, but I just felt I needed to come and speak to you both," Mr Weasley tentatively approached Draco and held out his hand in greeting.

Draco looked down at Mr Weasley's hand for a moment and then looked back up at him without shaking his hand. "I, um... I don't think…" Draco floundered, and nervously realised he was frightened. He knew from what Ron had said, and from his own memories of what occurred that night that Mr Weasley hadn't been the instigator of the threats. But still, once bitten, twice scared shitless and Draco took an involuntary step back from Arthur Weasley.

"It's ok, Draco, I understand," Mr Weasley said softly.

"Harry's asleep!" Draco burst out. "He um, had a hard physiotherapy session today…"

"I'm happy to just say what I need to say to you, in that case," Mr Weasley offered. "It won't take long." Draco frowned. He didn't want to be put in this position of having to make Harry's decisions for him.

Harry had hardly mentioned the Weasleys since coming out of his coma. He had spoken very briefly about them about a week after he woke up and told Draco he was remembering parts of the argument a lot clearer, and his voice had been bitter so Draco hadn't pushed any further.

"No, it's not my place to speak to you," Draco said firmly and Mr Weasley nodded in understanding. "But I will wake him and ask him if he wants to see you. If he says no, I know that you will respect his wishes."

"That's all I ask, Draco," Mr Weasley said sadly. Draco nodded and turned on his heel and stalked down the corridor to Harry's room.

Harry was lying on his back, sleeping deeply. He had one hand splayed across his chest, and his other arm was flung across his face with his elbow covering his eyes. Harry had complained extensively about his room being too bright since he had gotten there. It amazed Draco how Harry could sleep so soundly in such unusual positions, but he figured Harry just must be so knackered that it didn't bother him.

Draco eased Harry's arm off his face stroked his cheek to rouse him. Harry snuffled lightly and rolled onto his side mumbling "No, m'not… s'Draco's turn…" Draco chuckled.

"Harry, babe… wake up…" Draco bent down and kissed Harry's forehead.

"Mmmff… no… f'koff…" Harry groaned and tried to bury further under the covers.

"I need to talk to you about something, love," Draco said and perched on the edge of the bed. Harry opened his eyes blearily and looked up at Draco.

"What?" Harry asked with a tired frown. "You told me I could sleep as long as I wanted…" Harry accused.

"It's important, Harry, otherwise you know I wouldn't have woken you." Draco sucked on his bottom lip and thought about how to broach this. _Straight to the point, Draco,_ he thought to himself. "Mr Weasley is here and he wants to talk to us." Harry's frown deepened.

"I don't want to see any of them…" Harry bit out.

"Harry, do you remember the full argument with them yet?"

"Mostly…" Harry snapped and then sighed when Draco just looked at him. "Alright, I don't remember anything about Mr Weasley being there. I don't even remember seeing him in the room. I only remember disjointed parts of arguing with Ginny and Mrs Weasley, nothing else."

"Mr Weasley wasn't the instigator in the threats, babe," Draco told Harry for the first time. "I realised that after Ron told me what his dad had said about your argument with them. The night of the threats, Mr Weasley stood back, like he had been railroaded into being there against his will."

"But he was still involved, Draco!" Harry snapped. "He didn't try to stop you going, even when he knew he didn't want to be involved."

"But he cares for you, baby," Draco said and rubbed Harry's arms soothingly. "You told me the night before your accident that you only wanted them to show some remorse for hurting you… Mr Weasley's done that." Harry closed his eyes and swallowed to wet his dry throat.

"Ok, I'll see him," Harry relented. Draco leaned over and hugged him.

"I'm proud of you, Harry," Draco told him. "Do you want a few moments to use the toilet and have a drink or something?" Harry shook his head.

"No, I want this over with," Harry said firmly. "I need some resolution."

o o o o o

Harry was propped up in bed on some pillows by the time Draco came back with Mr Weasley. His eyes followed his best friend's father into the room, but his face remained neutral and unreadable.

Draco chose to sit on the edge of Harry's bed about level with Harry's knees, while Mr Weasley sat in the chair beside the bed.

"Thank you for agreeing to talk to me, Harry," Mr Weasley started and Harry just nodded. "I'm so relieved to see you're ok. I felt ill when they told me about your accident."

"Why are you here, Mr Weasley?" Harry cut abruptly to the point.

"To apologise," Mr Weasley admitted. "I don't expect your forgiveness, but I want you to know that I have regretted my involvement in Molly and Ginny's… plan… since the day I heard Draco had disappeared." Draco felt Harry stiffen, but he was relieved Harry seemed to be trying to keep his temper in check.

"What else did you expect him to do?" Harry said through clenched teeth.

"I wish I could give you a clear answer, Harry, but I was quite intoxicated myself the night of Ron and Hermione's wedding. I don't wish to make excuses but I don't have a clear recollection of what was said that night. It's true that I didn't approve of your relationship with Draco back then, but if I had known what they were going to do to him and what the consequences would be, I would have tried everything I could to stop it. I knew Molly had been considering intervening in your relationship, but I never once suspected she would be capable of hurting you so much in the process." Harry's eyes narrowed slightly and he folded his arms and sat further back into his pillows.

"How do you feel about my relationship with Draco now?" Harry asked suspiciously and Draco felt his face flush slightly.

"I don't know the person he is now," Mr Weasley admitted with an apologetic glance to Draco. "I didn't truly know the person he was back then, either. My poor judgements were influenced by many outside factors, a significant history and a damagingly closed mind."

"Something of which we are all guilty of," Draco piped up and Harry gave him a funny look.

"You understand that I'm not ready to forgive what you all did to Draco and I, don't you?" Harry started and Mr Weasley hung his head and nodded slightly. "I have a lot of things I need to work through right now, and getting my physical strength back is priority and it's the subject of my whole focus at present. After that, making up for lost time with Draco will be the most important thing to me. I understand, and am grateful, that you weren't involved in carrying out this whole disaster, but you should have told me what had happened and why Draco left. You all continued to let me believe he left because of me, and that hurts so much. What hurts the most, however, is that because of you, your wife and your daughter, I might never have seen Draco again, and for that, I'm going to have to ask that you respect what I am about to ask of you, and give me what I need."

Mr Weasley looked up at Harry, resigned to what was about to come out of this strong young man's mouth and nodded again. "I don't want to speak to or hear from you, your wife or your daughter until I am ready to face you all again, which may not be for a very long time," Harry said softly and looked down at his hands, which were folded in his lap. Draco drew in a sharp breath and put a hand up to his mouth to stifle it.

"I understand, Harry," Mr Weasley stood up and placed his hand gently over Harry's clasped ones. "I hope that every ounce of happiness you have been deserving of your whole life comes to you. You are an amazing young man and you deserve all the love and respect in the world… of which I have no doubt Draco can offer you." Mr Weasley pulled back and merely nodded at Draco in farewell before leaving the room.

As soon as his footsteps faded into the distance, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry as Harry cried softly in a mixture of loss, sadness, relief and temporary resolution.


	21. Chapter 20

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_This is it, everyone :) The final chapter of Summer Rain!_

_I just want to thank everyone profusely who posted reviews, and especially those who took the time to review every single chapter. You guys are wonderful, and I hope everyone enjoys the end of this story._

_Don't forget, I'm posting a tiny sneak peek at Summer Rain's sequel after the epilogue for those who are interested in continuing on with the sequel._

_Thanks so much for making my fic a great success! You have all inspired me to continue on with the sequel and also put a bit more work into my other impending H/D fics._

_Take care,_

_ Lani_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 20**

Harry's stay in hospital actually spanned nine weeks. During his fifth week in the rehab ward, he managed to catch a particularly nasty cold, so his doctor insisted on keeping him in hospital for an additional two weeks.

Overall, Harry healed well and although he hated being confined in the hospital for so long (and verbally reminded everyone of this on a regular basis), he pushed himself to the limits with his physiotherapy and came out better for it in the end. He did limp, and needed a walking stick to move around, especially when the pain in his knee was particularly bad. He was to be on long-term pain medication for that, but his doctor told him that in time the pain would disappear and he may eventually even be able to walk without the aid of the stick.

Lucas never came back to see Harry again. When Draco had told Harry about Lucas's visit, Harry had seemed rather indifferent and only wanted reassurance that Lucas had been alright with seeing Harry so injured and asked that he be told not to come back if he requested to see Harry again. He never asked if Lucas queried his and Draco's relationship for which Draco was secretly relieved as he would've then been forced to tell Harry about his conversation with Lucas in its entirety.

During Harry's hospital stay, Harry and Draco had discussed at length their plans to move to Australia to live. They had argued a bit about whether they would go permanently or just for an extended stay, and finally agreed that they would go indefinitely, but they would keep Harry's apartment in London until they lived a little in Australia and decided they really did want to make the move more permanent. Harry reluctantly gave into this little condition, though he was already mentally wording the real estate advertisement for his apartment.

Harry's decision regarding the Weasleys seemed to be final for him. He never spoke about wanting to see them, or about what happened. He seemed satisfied to just push the issue to a tiny corner of his mind for now until he _was_ ready to speak to them again, and Draco just left Harry to his own devices regarding that whole episode.

On a whole, Harry felt his decision had lifted a huge weight from his shoulders and he was much more like the old Harry Draco remembered a majority of the time. It was only on his particularly bad days when the pain was too much that he got a little depressed and down, but Draco told Harry he was more than willing to spend the day in bed with him to keep him company on those occasions.

They were yet to tell anyone of their plans. Harry was nervous about his friends' reactions. Although he was excited about moving and knew it was the right thing to do, he also felt a bit sick at the thought of leaving everything that was familiar to him. He knew it was just a fear of the unknown, and he had complete faith in Draco being there for him right through the whole thing.

They were now relaxing in Harry's living room with Ron, Hermione, Melody, Remus and Tonks. Draco had brought Harry home from hospital earlier in the day, and they had decided to throw a small welcome home party for him.

Harry was relaxing on the couch with his head in Draco's lap. Draco was running his fingers through Harry's hair in the most hypnotic way and Harry had to shake himself to keep from falling asleep.

Draco was holding a glass of red wine in his other hand and taking small, infrequent sips. Harry wasn't able to drink alcohol because of his medication, so Draco felt slightly guilty about indulging himself, even if Harry had slapped him gently and told him to relax and enjoy himself.

Ron was sitting on the floor at Hermione's feet playing with Melody and trying to restrain her from getting to Harry and climbing all over him. Remus and Tonks were sitting closely on the other couch holding hands.

"I bet it feels great to be back home in your own space, Harry," Tonks commented with a grin. Harry looked over at her just in time to see Remus give her a pointed nudge and a small glare.

"Yeah, it does. No matter how long I spent in one, I could not get used to those hospital beds. And the bedpan thing is just nasty," Harry joked. "I'm glad you're all here too. Thanks for the party; I wasn't expecting it at all."

"Any excuse for a party, I say," Ron laughed and Harry grinned at him.

"How about a going away party then?" Harry asked abruptly. Draco stopped stroking Harry's hair and stilled as the room fell silent. Remus was the only one who didn't react in anyway and just kept a soft smile on his face.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Hermione asked warily. Harry eased himself up into a sitting position.

"I never meant to just dump this on all of you, but I've been thinking about it for the last four weeks and I can't think of any better way to say it," Harry started and Draco took his hand and gave it a supportive squeeze. They had agreed together that Harry should tell his friends in his own time and when he was ready. "Draco and I are moving to Australia."

"Oh, wow! That's fantastic, Harry! Hear that, love? You were right!" Tonks cried as she nudged Remus in the side. "Hands up for holidays in the sun at Harry and Draco's place!" She enthused and jumped up and engulfed them both in a big hug.

Harry laughed nervously then pulled away and looked tentatively at Ron and Hermione, whose mouths were both hanging open in shock.

"I… I thought you said you came back to England permanently, Draco?" Hermione finally said and Harry could hear the hurt in her voice.

"I did," Draco said honestly. "This is Harry's idea."

"Why do you want to leave us, mate?" Ron asked in a tiny, wounded voice.

"It's not about leaving you guys at all," Harry insisted. "I would take you all with me if I knew you could come. I need a fresh start, and I need it in a new, unfamiliar place with Draco. I also need time away from your family, Ron. I'm sorry."

"No, I understand… I think," Ron frowned and looked back at Hermione to see her reaction.

"Draco had a good life over there. He had a very successful career, a great home, nice friends and he gave it all up to come back to me. I'm going back with him not just because he deserves to be happy, but because I want to be in _his_ life, not vice versa. I love my job, but I don't love where I work. I have a nice apartment, but I hate London. I'm a wizard, but really don't give a shit if I can do magic or not. The only thing keeping me here is you guys, and if you tell me you need me to stay, then I… I suppose I will reconsider... but, I'd like to think that we can still be best friends, even if I need to live in another country. We can visit regularly, and of course you are all always welcome to visit us. I'll admit that Draco and I were considering this move before my accident, but I now realise more than anything that I've spent my life doing things for other people, and now I think I need to do something for myself." By the time Harry finished speaking, he had tears falling slowly down his face.

"Oh god, Harry! You know we aren't going to stop you going!" Hermione cried and launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around him. "You do what makes you happy. We'll miss you like hell, but you deserve a new start." She turned and glared and Draco. "And you look after him, or so help you, you won't have anything left to fill those fancy undies you model!"

"Whoa!" Draco laughed and held his hands up. "That's me told." Everyone laughed.

"So, when do you plan on leaving?" Ron asked.

"In two weeks," Harry said with an apologetic smile at Ron. "Draco's been in touch with his friends over there, and they've found us a nice house on Sydney Harbour to rent with a view to buy eventually. It's short notice, I know. But it's now or never."

"What about your job?" Hermione questioned, picking Melody up and putting her into her pram.

"I resigned from St Mungo's a few weeks back. They're giving me references so I can get a job as a nurse in a Muggle hospital over there. They quite often have staff who want to move into Muggle nursing, so they know what to say in references to convince them I'm a nurse rather than a mediwizard. My doctors say I can't work for six months anyway, so I think I'll just enjoy the sun and be a kept man," Harry shrugged, and winked at Draco.

The group fell into silence again, and Harry felt awkward, so he looked down at Draco's hand and started fiddling with the ring on Draco's finger. When he heard someone sniffle, he looked up and realised in horror that Ron was crying, but trying to hide the fact. Ron never cried and Harry felt terrible that he was the cause of it.

"Ron, I –-" Harry stammered but Ron waved him off.

"I'm alright, mate. I'm just going to miss you. I've never really had to say goodbye to someone close to me before," Ron mumbled. "Who am I going to hang out with now?"

"Ah, maybe your wife and daughter?" Hermione snorted. Draco tried to cover up a laugh with a cough, and Harry smirked at Ron.

"It's not the same!" Ron insisted. "You don't drink beer." This earned a chorus of sniggers around the room.

"I can't either anymore, Ron," Harry reminded him. "But seriously, though, since Melody was born, we haven't hung out too often and we've only seen each other regularly recently because everything exploded when Draco came back and then I had the accident. Until then, with us both working and you being a dad, we only saw each other every couple of weeks. Sure, we spoke on the phone and via the floo all the time, which we can still do when I'm in Australia."

"Yeah, I suppose." Ron admitted reluctantly. "Oh, you bastard, just give ma hug!" Ron stood up and moved over to Harry to hug him. Hermione joined in and then Draco was soon pulled into the mix.

"Air!" Draco coughed and pulled away.

"Ok, ok, enough of this," Harry insisted. "I'm not going to cry. We aren't leaving for two weeks, lets save the emotional stuff until then."

"You have to promise to call and write all the time," Hermione poked Harry in the chest.

"Ow!" Harry said and rubbed the spot she poked. "Is she this rough with you, mate?" Harry asked Ron.

"You better bloody believe it," Ron sulked.

"Oooo, sounds kinky," Draco smirked.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Hermione muttered as he blushed furiously. "You better promise to make him write and call. I know you pair will be living as Muggles and fucking like bunnies on beaches and stuff, but that's no excuse."

"We promise!" Harry laughed.

"And I want copies of _all_ Draco's work in magazines or whatever. I'm going to make a scrapbook," Hermione insisted proudly and Ron rolled his eyes.

"Ah, maybe not all of them," Harry said tentatively, and refused to meet his friends eyes. Draco just sat back and continued to smirk wider.

"Please tell me you haven't done nude work, Draco?" Hermione scolded.

"Of course not. Some things are best kept sacred, and that's for Harry's eyes only now," Draco winked. "But I have modelled in some gay magazines, and those are shoots I'd prefer you not to see."

"We're not prudes! We can take it," Hermione cried.

"Er, I'd rather not," Ron mumbled and flushed to his hairline.

"But it might be interesting to see!" Hermione insisted.

"I agree," Tonks giggled and Remus's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "What? I think two guys together is hot. There's nothing wrong with looking."

"Definitely," Hermione agreed and crossed her arms defiantly. Ron's jaw dropped and he gaped back at his wife.

"You… you…" Ron spluttered.

"Oi! This is MY boyfriend you are talking about here. He's not some lump to be ogled at!" Harry sniffed. "Well, not by my best friends and surrogate parents, anyway!"

"Aww, did you hear that, Remmy?" Tonks cooed. "He called us his surrogate parents." Remus chuckled.

"Exactly! So you aren't gawking at my boyfriend in a gay magazine!" Harry squawked indignantly. Everyone laughed.

"Calm down, darling," Draco chuckled and patted Harry's thigh. "They won't see the gay shoots. The magazines are very exclusive and only available in certain areas of Australia."

"Hmmph," Harry replied and nodded in satisfaction.

"Ok, enough of this. Harry's meds are wearing off and he's getting shitty." Draco stifled a laugh at the glare Harry shot him. "How about another round of drinks – and orange juice for Harry – and then Harry and I have some catching up to do in another room of the house."

"Wooooo!" Tonks taunted. "Go for it, guys! Pity the doc said you are restricted to the bed." Harry blushed and muttered something that sounded like 'f'koff'.

"Hey, the bed suits me. I was getting a bit fed up with the bruises on the backs of my thighs from the kitchen table, anyway, and walls can be rather cold on bare backs." Draco smirked.

"Oh, ew. Please! WAY too much information!" Ron cried and slapped his hands over his ears. Hermione grinned and sent a thumbs up to Tonks.

"There is nothing wrong with a healthy sex life, Mr Weasley," Remus commented and Harry's mouth dropped open.

"REMUS! You aren't supposed to say things like that! You're supposed to be all wise and knowledgeable!" Harry shuddered and Remus laughed.

"Wise and knowledgeable enough to know that there is nothing wrong with a healthy sex life," Draco teased and Harry slapped him lightly.

"Don't encourage him. Kids aren't supposed to know about their parents doing things like that." Harry put his hand over Draco's mouth. "Ok, this conversation is over. Who wants another drink?"


	22. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Epilogue**

"Are you sure you want to do this, baby?" Draco asked as he helped Harry climb stiffly from the passenger side of the rental car. His leg had been bothering him that day.

"Absolutely. I couldn't leave England without revisiting this place," Harry grinned and drew in a deep breath of sea air. It was just before sunset, but the weather wasn't as warm as it had been last time.

"It's not changed much," Draco commented as he squinted out into the ocean.

It was the day before they were to leave for Australia, and Harry had insisted on returning to _that_ beach one last time. Harry didn't say anything as he closed his eyes and pictured himself and Draco cuddled up on the very sand he was standing on all those years before. He shivered slightly in the cool breeze.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked softly, draping his own coat over Harry's shoulders. Harry opened his eyes and turned to gaze at Draco.

"Believe it or not, I _am_ ok. Better than I have been in a long time," Harry smiled and closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against Draco's. He pulled away and slowly walked a few paces up the beach. "Remember what we did here?" Harry grinned cheekily and tapped the end of his walking stick in the sand.

"Oh fuck, yes," Draco breathed.

"Exactly," Harry smirked. "Three times, if I remember rightly."

"We could have a repeat performance," Draco offered and wriggled his eyebrows. "For old times sake?" Harry laughed and swatted him on the arm.

"If I get down on this sand, there's no way I'll get back up again."

"And?" Draco said slyly before breaking into a laugh. "Just joking, babe. I remember. Bed only for at least another few weeks," Draco mimicked the doctor's orders. "Bugger it." Harry snorted at Draco's jesting.

"But think how much fun we'll have when we can fuck in other places again," Harry grinned.

"Did I mention how lovely the beaches are in Australia?" Draco pulled Harry against his chest and kissed his nose before gently probing Harry's mouth with his tongue. "Very soft sand."

"Mmmmmmmm…" Harry moaned softly and returned the kiss.

They kissed deeply for a few minutes, completely oblivious to their surroundings when Harry felt a drop of liquid on his head. He reached up and realised it had started to rain softly. "I don't fucking believe it…" He murmured and shook his head. Draco chuckled.

"Old times sake, then?" Draco whispered in Harry's ear and started swaying him softly in a slow dance.

"Old times sake." Harry agreed and melted into Draco as they danced once again in the summer rain.

**- ****2 -**


	23. Summer Rain's Sequel: A Preview

**SEQUEL TO 'SUMMER RAIN' – PREVIEW**

**TITLE**

Everything Was Perfect…

**RATING**

NC-17 (with censored R-rated version to be posted on restricted sites)

**WARNINGS**

H/D slash, post-Hogwarts, established relationship, living-without-magic/living-as-muggles, sexual content, hurt/comfort, angst, fluff, traumatic situations

**SUMMARY**

_With the horrors of their past firmly behind them, Harry and Draco have established themselves with a new life in Australia. Just when they thought they had their 'happily ever after', something happens to Draco that will test the strength of their relationship and push their love to the boundaries._

**TEASER**

… Later that evening, Draco was curled up in bed, snuggled under the quilt after the couple had just finished watching a movie on their widescreen television mounted on the wall facing their bed. Harry emerged from the bathroom and padded across the room. "You look so cute lying like that," Harry cooed as he sat on the side of the bed and pulled his glasses off.

"Cute? I'm not _cute_, I'm _sexy_," Draco retorted haughtily but stuck his head out from under the covers and grinned at Harry. Harry slid into bed and snuggled up close to Draco. "Argh! Harry! Don't put your bloody cold feet on me! You know I hate it!"

"But if you let me do it, they'll get warm and then I won't have to do it anymore," Harry explained and tried to put his toes between Draco's calves. Draco pulled away again.

"Fucking…stop it! I know that reasoning sounded good in _your_ head, but it doesn't change the fact that I don't want your blocks of ice all over my legs! What did you do before you came to bed? Stick them under the cold tap just to irritate me?" Draco complained. "Haven't you heard of socks?"

"I don't need socks, my _sexy_ partner has warm legs. You're better than a hot water bottle," Harry murmured and nuzzled Draco's neck.

"Gee thanks. That's a flattering compliment if I ever heard one," Draco scoffed.

"Shush, you're talking too much," Harry said before descending on Draco's lips.

Draco shifted the tub of popcorn they had beside them over onto the bedside table and then crawled over to straddle Harry's lap. He leant in and nipped softly on Harry's ear, before trailing his tongue along Harry's cheek and then running it over Harry's lower lip before slipping it further into Harry's mouth.

Their tongues gently caressed each other in a sweet, erotic kiss; both half-heartedly battling for dominance. Harry closed his eyes when Draco pulled back. "Mmmmm, you taste wonderful, gorgeous," Harry murmured and gently kneaded the cheeks of Draco's bum. Draco wriggled in his lap. "Are you trying to get me hard?"

"Would I do that?" Draco asked sweetly, and pushed his hips very slowly but firmly against Harry, who felt his dick start to respond eagerly.

"You do realise that I have dinner waiting to be heated and served in the kitchen?" Harry teased, sliding his hands down the back of Draco's pants and tickling the cleft of his bum; he leant in and captured the Draco's mouth with his own again. After a few more minutes of wonderful snogging, Draco nuzzled into Harry's neck.

"As much as I love your cooking, baby, nothing could possible taste as good as you," Draco purred. "Dinner will keep won't it?" Harry merely nodded and gasped as he felt Draco's tepid hand reach into his pants and the long fingers close around his hardness. He smirked up at Draco, then gripped him tightly around the waist and flipped them over so he was now the one now on top.

"How about we have dessert first, then?" Harry grinned cheekily…

o o o o o

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I anticipate starting to post '_Everything Was Perfect…_' around the end of September/beginning of October, though it may very well be sooner.

As of today (27/08/2005), I have written about two thirds of this fic, but I am currently in the middle of doing a mass-edit of it and have a few things work/university related that are going to take up my time in the near future, and therefore my writing may need to be put on the sideline temporarily.

Before you ask – no, I can't reveal the 'something' that happens to Draco, or even the nature of it at this point in time. My idea for the storyline of this sequel was actually thought of long before '_Summer Rain_', so in reality, '_Summer Rain_' is more like a prequel to '_Everything Was Perfect..._'.

One of the issues I include in this sequel is very much drawn from personal experience and, as such, this fic is important to me and I'm glad I've been able to portray it through Harry and Draco.

As I have mentioned in a few of my author's notes during '_Summer Rain_', the sequel may not appeal to some people, though I am sure you will be able to judge for yourself by the first sector of the fic if you will like it or not.

Also, if you are put off by Harry's panic attacks – sorry, but he isn't going to suddenly grow out of them and they _may_ (emphasis on _may_) occur in the sequel. For someone who has been through so much in his life, panic attacks would not be uncommon for Harry to experience. Even being a brave Gryffindor, whose emotions _wouldn't_ be a bit frayed later in life after coming up against Voldemort, a three-headed dog, a basilisk, a dragon, a sphinx, merpeople, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, a werewolf, Dementors, Lucius Malfoy, centaurs, acromantulas (which would be enough to scare me into a lifelong panic attack!) etc. etc. etc.?

Anyway, enough of my rambling:) I hope you all enjoyed '_Summer Rain_' and I'm looking forward to hearing from some of you again when I start posting '_Everything Was Perfect…_'

**Remember, if you want to be added to to my notify list to be emailed when I start posing 'Everything Was Perfect…', email me (via my profile) with your email address and stating you want to be added.**

Until then, take care,

Lani


End file.
